Night an Blood
by Obsidiana402
Summary: A/U - This is a love story: a mysterious alternate universe where Miranda is a vampire tormented with the perspective of living forever without her great love.
1. Chapter 1

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

Beta: hurdygurdygirl

Summary: This is a love history: a mysterious alternate universe where Miranda is a creature of darkness tormented by the perspective of living forever without her great love. Will she find redemption?

Chapter 1

Immortals. Walking around the world without a definite destination. The blessing of eternal life, that would be considered appealing for most humans, becomes a curse when the perspective of living forever lost its purpose. She rambles through the streets of countless cities, night after night, seeking life – life that could feed her, life that could transform her body, even for a few hours, into a less cold form. Traveling alone allows her to keep a discrete profile, although, from time to time she found convenience in adopting brief company if the circumstances were adverse.

Finding out ways to feed and defend herself against any threats were her priorities and to keep existing, her unique ambition. She had never succumbed to sleep or inaction, like so many others of her kind. Sometimes she still wishes, even for brief moments, to stop existing and more than once she thought about ending her tormented existence. Unfortunately, her age was a huge obstacle. A young creature, with a few decades of existence, could choose an easy and fast way to die, exposing itself to the sun. That privilege was out of her reach mostly because two centuries separated her from her human life - from sunny days when existence was a blessing instead of curse. She was centuries away from her human life, from sweet and painful memories, from perfect skin, silk black hair and Brown eyes, that were once the beginning and the end of life itself.

Miranda felt the cold night air and accepted the invitation to hunt, walking around crowded streets while waiting for the perfect opportunity: the right moment to approach a victim. In a vampire life, age brings great benefits. In the beginning "The Thirst" was sharp and she had no control over her needs, eagerly eating to quench the hunger that painfully bothered her every night. Now she could control her will,avoid wasting lives and precious blood. Nowadays she rarely killed. She was content to eat slowly, involving victims in a hypnotic state that allowed her to drink quantities of blood that would not undermine the fragile humans who crossed her path. She walks the dark streets anonymously, considering that in her life, survival depended on discretion. She prized invisibility and loneliness, though had adopted from time to time the company of others of her kind. She knew that sometimes she had been desired, and even loved. It was ironic. A vampire, contrary to common belief assumptions, does not lose the ability to feel. Along the increase of strength, speed and all the senses, which accompanied the phenomenon of transformation, the young vampire was flooded with uncontrollable feelings. Hate, love, anger... All feelings amplified. It was as a vampire that Miranda knew how love could be the stronger feeling and also the deepest pain. The only creature she had really wanted in her life died in her arms almost two centuries ago, a victim of violence and human stupidity.

She identifies the sounds of leaves being swayed by the wind, the branches being broken by the movement of insects and the steps of a few humans around the campus. She decided to sit on a wall protected from light in front of one of the buildings, playing with her senses while trying to identify smells and sounds. The building has four floors and the windows were turned toward her. She concentrates, isolating the sounds offered by the humans inside from those of the city. She realizes that some rooms are still occupied by few people, probably working. It was late and she could identify distinct movements in the building. There were five humans inside and she could clearly feel their presence, smell their bodies and hear some of their thoughts. Two women of the cleaning staff were talking about trivialities while complaining about the students who did not keep the aisles clean. The security guard was moving upstairs, turning off lights in unoccupied rooms. In one corner of the building, she could see light emanating from a single room. Two human were still working and she tried to discern their thoughts. She was surprised and curious to note that she could discern two people but only hear the thoughts of one of them. She was really surprised. It was rare to find humans who possess a mental discipline strong enough to prevent mind control. In her long life she had been faced with perhaps half a dozen people with such skill. She sighed heavily. It was the second time on the same night that her thoughts had brought memories of a long lost love, someone with a strong mind and a great will. Miranda was never able to read her mind and that was one of the reasons she was hunted by guilt. Miranda, a powerful vampire who could hear the thoughts of people from miles away, had not been able to protect the love of her life, because she couldn't hear her cries, her pleas for help.

A tear rolled down her pale face. These days she rarely cries, but tonight for some reason she had opened the gates of her memories, the bitter memories that she wishes to forget.

Her thoughts are interrupted as the central door opens and a small woman leaves the building. She smells her smell and reads her mind. The teacher comes out satisfied with the result of her work, done with the help of a colleague. Her thoughts flowed to her husband and children but she also harbored concerned feelings for her friend still in the building. In a flash, Miranda captures a disconcerting image. A human face appears like a flash in her thoughts and she gasps. The short woman comes near her and enters her car without noticing Miranda's presence.

Moved by her curiosity the vampire turns her attention once more to the building, waiting for other movements. The cleaning staff says goodbye to the guard and leaves. The guard walks slowly through the halls, perhaps waiting until the last occupant leaves the building in order to lock it. Miranda looks back to the second floor window and realizes the lights went out. Deciding to wait to satisfy her own curiosity about the human, she tries once again to break the mental barriers while she approaches. The building had only one exit and the mysterious woman would have to go through the path in front of Miranda. She thinks that she could even feed upon the creature, satisfying her need for blood. The building's front door opened and all she could discern was a tall and slender silhouette walking down the catwalk that led the way out. Miranda notes the sweet odor emanating from the stranger. Her steps are firm and they bring once again some feelings she can't identify.

The human's pace looks familiar, though Miranda was absolutely sure that she's never seen the woman before. Suddenly, another movement caught her attention. The guard follows the teacher brandishing an object.

"Professor! Professor Sachs, wait!

The woman turns around and Miranda can see that the man is holding a blue folder in his hands. The woman speaks and the sound of her voice freezes Miranda's bones.

"Calm down John, is there a problem?"

The panting man responds, "You dropped this in the hallway!"

"Oh, thank you John! I'm so tired I'm missing things"

Andrea takes the folder and says goodbye to the man. She walks to the car looking around, having the strange feeling of being watched. John waits until she leaves, as he always does when she is working late at night. The old guard has known her since the time when she was still a journalism student, running through the halls and making jokes. She smiles while remembering how her life was back then; when she did not carry this grief, this loneliness.

She was just a girl and could not imagine what would be her future. She starts the car, waves to John and drives through the gates of the University.

In a dark corner, on top of a wall, Miranda could not move because she has just seen a ghost.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

Beta: hurdygurdygirl

Chapter 2

Night and blood - chapter 2

Driving through the dark streets of the already sleeping city, Andy felt tired. Fortunately her work efforts would be rewarded, considering that she would finish the report she was writing with Alice in the next week. She had insisted on finishing the job alone, because she knew that her friend became distressed when work prevented her from giving due attention to her family. Andy had no family, no one waiting at home. For her, working late was a good way to forget the pain caused by the end of the last relationship and the fact that every day she felt more and more alone. She also wanted to be as tired as possible, hoping for dreamless sleep. She read once that disturbing dreams could be caused by depression and knew that her condition could affect her judgment. Nevertheless, she did not know how to deal with the nightmares that were becoming increasingly frequent. She took pills, sought professional help, but nobody seemed able to give a satisfactory answer to her problem.

Her former partner, with whom she had lived for three years used to joke about her dreams, saying she was jealous of the woman who visited her as often. Over time, the dreams became more distressing, with feelings of fear and loss, until it finally became a nightmare. The mysterious and faceless silver haired woman disappeared and instead of her soothing presence Andy was faced with violence and death. Nightmares plagued her nights and she rarely sleep peacefully. The worst was that she never managed to have clear memories of those dreams and all images seemed to be locked up on her unconscious. She noticed that sometimes, especially on nights when she was very tired, she did not dream. Since she realized this, she eagerly sought jobs that would take her to mental exhaustion. The work was a good alternative. When she got home, she ate little, took a quick shower and lay down. The fatigue made her sleep almost immediately, without noticing the presence in her bedroom.

...

Miranda stood motionless for awhile after the woman left. She felt like marble, cold and rigid, unable to move, contemplating the knowledge that the woman was responsible for her state. During her life, she had heard of people so similar to each other that could even be confused by those who love them. But that was astounding. The woman who she had just seen was an identical copy of another woman, someone Miranda could swear that she would never see again. The similarities were not just physical. Her voice! God, that voice frizzed every single strand of her hair. Miranda tried to think clearly, seeking for an answer to the puzzle. Maybe her senses were playing tricks on her brain. Maybe she was weak and tired tonight, thinking so much of her past that she had projected a mental image in a complete stranger.

She decides to seek answers and jumps with grace, chasing the vehicle. Moving at great speed, she avoids human eyes. She crosses the city close behind the car until the young woman parks in front of a building. Miranda watches her while she opens the doors, already thinking of ways of observe without being noticed. After a few minutes she sees the lights of the apartment, identifying the correct window. Carefully she climbs the wall until she finds a balcony where she can hide while observes. She hears the woman's movements and sees through double glass doors, when Andrea enters her bedroom without turning on the lights. Miranda could see her silhouette and her movements but was unable to discern the contours of her face. She watches as the woman undresses and was taken aback by desire when she sees the beautiful woman's body. The stranger was gorgeous. Miranda focuses because she knew where her desire could take her. She had satisfied her needs earlier so she could control her appetite with a certain tranquility.

The young woman looks tired as she lies down into her cushions, falling asleep almost immediately. When Miranda hears the regular breathing that indicates the girl slept, she walks into the room approaching the bed. What she sees blurs her vision, confusing her senses. The woman sleeping peacefully in front of her was a perfect copy of Madeleine. Not her Madeleine but a modern version of the same woman who had entered in the depths of her heart when she was still human, taking the best part of her life to the grave.

Miranda felt like she would collapse, she wanted to scream, laugh and cry, but stood motionless, watching every contour of her face, every nuance of that body. She observes while breath moves the body lying in bed and the gentle movement of eyelids indicates restful sleep. Miranda remained motionless, looking like a statue beside the bed, seeking explanations for that similarity.

She was completely shocked. She was a practical creature and even when she was alive, she did not believe in life after death, either in reincarnation. In spite of that she could not help but wonder how such similarity could be possible. She feels the urge of explain the situation, thinking that maybe the girl was a distant relative of Madeleine? Could it be possible that genetic correspondence linked her dead beloved and this creature in front of her? She remains beside the narrow bed, drinking in the beautiful sight. She was so fascinated, that she lost track of the time, until a sound escapes the lips of the young woman. The eyelids movement became frantic, as if the girl was dreaming. She began moving her head as if in a terrible nightmare. Miranda realizes she emitted sounds, speaking in her sleep. Attempting to identify the words she moves closer and what she hears almost makes her loose her senses. From Andrea's lips she hears four unbelievable words.

"No! Miranda, help me! "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Night and blood – Chapter 3

Andy woke up in the darkness, her face a wet mess of sweat and tears, covered by dark hair. She sat up in bed trying to calm herself, resting her head in her hands while her body was shaken by sobs. She usuallyfeels better when she cries, at least the pain subsides. Every single day now she wakes wondering how she could preserve her sanity if a world of dreams became more real than her own life. When she raises her head she smells something strange, like a perfume, a familiar scent, but looking around she sees nothing. She shakes her head exasperatedly. Probably the smell also belongs to her dream. In loud voice she just says.

"I must be going insane."

Andy could no longer sleep, so she goes to the kitchen with the purpose of drinking some warm milk. She sat on the sofa hugging her knees, face still swollen from crying. Resting her chin on them, she sips the hot liquid mug, letting the tears fall free. She feels the empty feeling of a meaningless life, sitting there in the dark, waiting for another day. The only part of her life that brings some comfort is work. Her best friends miss her company and she knew that everyone was worried about her sanity. She had tried to talk about her problems with them and with her family, but the situation was so confusing that she frequently felt uncomfortable, like she was sitting in a trial waiting for a verdict. Another problem was the fact that she was apparently no longer capable of keeping romantic relationships. Every single girlfriend complained of her lack of interest and weird behavior.

Andy knows she's an interesting woman who attracts many suitors, men and women. Anyone looking at her would see a tall and slender woman in her early thirties. Many would say that she had beautiful features: amber eyes perfectly combined with white skin and long brown hair. Since she was young she understood that she was attracted to women and over the years she had a few different partners. Nevertheless, recently she felt dissatisfied with any one of them.

She simply could no longer date and the hurtful truth was that no one could occupy the place of the stranger's face thathaunts her dreams. Yes, she must be crazy if she thinks she would find in the real world some unknown person, born in her imagination. The faceless woman would probably be the expression of her unconscious desires of being cared for. At least, that was the opinion of almost everyone. The only one capable of looking at her dreams with romantic eyes was Lily. She was always saying that the mysterious woman should be her soul mate and that one day they would cross paths.

In the dream the woman had a name, but Andy was unable to remember. Her face sometimes came to memory, but in a diffuse manner. Only the eyes remained in her memory, they were a deep shade of blue. She felt weak, tired and her head ached.

...

Outside a pair of blue eyes looks at her carefully. Miranda watches every movement of the distressed girl and she feels in the depths of her heart that she was, somehow, her beloved Madeleine. She did not know how this was possible. During the nightmare the woman had called her name. And of course, the nightmare was quite disturbing, considering that she woke up crying. Miranda had to control herself to avoid entering the room and hold the woman. Every single tear that falls on her beautiful face burns in Miranda's cold heart and she realizes that she must leave before she does something stupid, like revealing herself to a mortal.

Quietly and with some hesitation, she jumps from the balcony, leaving the girl behind. Not all vampires were able to move with her dexterity and she learned that the gift of darkness presented itself differently for each vampire. In two hundred years she had developed many skills. In despite of that, she was very disappointed with her inability to read the thoughts of the girl. She had heard the guard call her name, Sachs, and had heard the thoughts of the other teacher. Her name was Andrea Sachs.

While hidden in the dark corner she could feel Andrea's sadness and grief and had to control herself to not return to the apartment and take the girl in her arms. As she headed to her place of rest, she felt like the mortal blood in her veins was boiling. The hot essence of life that had fed her overnight pulsed fast through her veins. In the beginning of the night she was anesthetized, an undead body walking with no destination, in the dark streets of a city that offered so little. After the encounter with the girl she felt alive and alert. She was surprised to be inundated by feelings not experienced in decades. Now she had a purpose: find out about the woman. Miranda needs to know if there was any chance, even a tiny chance that destiny had restored her lost love.

Arriving at the sumptuous house that served her as a shelter, she avoided the public passages and cameras. For all intents and purposes the house belonged to a businesswoman and her partner, who were now traveling around the world. Miranda was maintaining the property in the absence of her associates. Emily and Serena were her creation and companions for more than 40 years. During her immortal life she's transformed only three people in very specific situations, that made her a leader of a small "vampire clan".

Associations were common among vampires, because it increased their chances to survive. Emily was her first "child", transformed after being attacked by another vampire. Miranda found her almost dead in a dirty corner of London and was touched by her will to keep living.

Despite the coexistence, Miranda and the Emily were not lovers. The other vampire was fascinated by her, but more in a maternal way. Three decades after her transformation, Emily fell in love with a beautiful courtesan and implored Miranda to transform her. Since then Serena has been Emily's faithful consort. Miranda harbored a deep affection for both, but the truth is that she rarely saw them nowadays. In a technologically advanced world, they could communicate whenever necessary. The couple found peace traveling around the world, buying shelters in different countries. At that moment they were in Europe, visiting old friends.

Miranda never cared about being alone, but right now she was feeling the urge to talk to someone. She knew it was already day in Europe and it was no use trying to talk to them. They would already being resting quietly in the darkness, while the sun was upon the earth. In New York also the day was coming fast and she should hide.

She crossed the hallway decorated with art pieces and flowers, feeling the soft carpet beneath her feet. She moves in the dark, crosses the main suite and enters the closet, over a hidden passage. After crossing the wooden door, she turns on the electronic panel. Typing her password she opens the first door that leads to the room where "the clan" rests during the day.

Before entering the shelter she looks at her reflection in a mirror, studying for a long moment the creature before her eyes. She sees a woman of medium complexion and well proportioned. In her living days she was considered a beautiful woman, always attracting stares. She knew that she was still a striking creature and that being alone was her own choice. The skin that had once been white, was now deeply pale, an effect caused by lack of blood.

When she desires she can pretend to be human. The only way to achieve this was filling her veins with warm blood. Her silver hair, intense blue eyes and patrician nose add a powerful aura to her image.

She tried to imagine if she could attract Andrea's attention. The question was: would she have enough courage to present herself to the other woman? In case she finds the courage, what right she has to disrupt Andrea's human existence with her anguish?

"No, before that I need to understand what is happening exactly. I need to find answers."

She sighed and went through the first door, locking it. She crossed a hallway lit by soft lights, reaching the second port. Again enters the password into the electronic panel and she access the room where she will finally rest. The room she enters it is hermetically sealed, an extra protection conferred by Emily that ensures they would not be surprised while sleeping.

They don't use coffins, instead sleeping in vaults designed specifically to harbor their bodies. These safes also had a personal password that was only known by four vampires. They had a few enemies and preferred to keep their refuge very well protected from invasion. Miranda opens her box and lay down on the velvet background, closing the door above her. In total darkness she feels weak as the day approaches. Before the deep sleep came upon her she could only think on a pair of dark eyes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Night and blood - Chapter 4

Andy woke up late startled by the sound of a car horn. She slept on the couch after being awake for hours disturbed by the vivid nightmare. She could remember running in the woods, being chased by a threat that she couldn't identify. She screamed for help, but nobody listened. She left the couch and stretched her body, her muscles cursing the restless night. She tried to remember once again what had happened. She knew there were people in the dream, she called for them, but she could no longer see their faces. She shook her head and prepared to confront her daily routine. She paid some bills and responded to emails. After that, she went to her favorite restaurant to meet her most faithful friend, Doug. He was already waiting for her and she found herself involved in an affectionate hug. They sat, ordered their food, and while waiting, Andy made an attempt to tell him about her dream. Doug listened attentively, with a concerned look on his face.

"You should see other doctors, there must be some medication you can take to treat it. This has to stop sweetheart, you have been suffering for what? Five years now? The dreams, they only get worse, can't you see?"

"I know, you are quite right, but I don't know what else can I do, I'm so tired… At least it didn't affect my job and that consoles me …"

Doug smiled and said: "Work is a really good way to escape, but I still believe that you could find better consolation in some beautiful woman's arms. I love you honey, but lately you've been acting strange, you look like, I don't know, a hermit, or something."

"Doug, could you please give me a break? I told you that I am not prepared to get along with anyone. It's too early for another relationship and these nightmares would scare any normal girlfriend."

Both laughed and Doug insisted. "Ok, you're right, but being alone does not mean having to stay at home the entire weekend, ok? I miss you, Lily misses you…look, let's go dancing tonight? I won't take no for an answer. I'll drag you along if I need to!"

Andy winced but smiled in agreement. "You're right, I need to spend some time with you guys and it won't hurt me dance a little…

"That's my girl! Pick you up at 9. "

Andy said goodbye to her friend, and went to the University. She worked on a few details of her report and attended meetings with her students. In the evening she went home, rested a bit and prepared to go to go out with Doug and Lily.

She lookedat herself in the mirror, choosing her clothes carefully. She had intended to find in her wardrobe the perfect outfit that could express "don't look at me and, by the way, if you do, I'm not available" She dressed in a black dress pulling her hair into a ponytail. Her doorbell rang and she opened her door to find Doug smiling in her doorway.

"You know what? You try hard, but you can't be less than gorgeous! Shall we?"

…

They met Lily seated at table near the dance floor. The house was full and Andy felt a little dazed around so many people.

It was the "girl's night" and she found herself surrounded by women flirting, dancing and having fun. In the company of Doug and Lily she finally felt safe to talk about her problems. She drank moderately and even had some fun, listening to Doug's hilarious tales.

After a while she was flooded by a strange feeling of being watched. She looked around, searching for anyone who could be observing her. Nevertheless, all the women around her seemed oblivious to her presence and her discomfort. She returned her attention to the table, but couldn't release the feeling. At some point Doug stood up and took her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. She loved to dance and allowed to be led by her friend. Doug was being wonderful because she knew that she was not a good company at all.

She suddenly notes a cute guy flirting with Doug and smiles. Andy knew it was a great effort not to flirt back and thanked her friend for the thoughtfulness. Close to his ear she says:

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing. Do not worry, you can dance with him, I'll get a drink okay? "

Doug smiled and replied, "None of that! Tonight is friend's night and I'll not leave you in the middle of the dance floor."

Andy hugged her friend and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best friend in the world, but the last thing I need is you throwing back in my face that you lost a guy because of me! I'll get even more depressed. Don't worry, I'm not leaving, I'll just and buy a drink. "

Andy went into the bar, trying to move between bodies in motion. More than once she had to stop to refuse someone's flirtations. Two women took her by the hand, offering drinks. She thanked them all and continued until she reached her destination. At the bar she ordered a beer and leaned on the counter, simple watching the dance floor. She smiled for a moment, feeling the simple joy of the moment, of being surrounded by happiness. It was a strange feeling, so different from the sorrow that had become her second nature.

Suddenly she felt again, the latent feeling of being watched. She quickly scanned the crowd of bodies, trying to find the source of that strange energy. Just a few feet away a woman looks intensely at her.

…..

Miranda woke up early in the evening, leaving her refuge. Her thoughts were dominated by Andrea and she felt the urgent need to see the woman. She bathed and dressed in dark clothes that would give her better chances to hide in the dark. She was pale from the lack of blood and before heading to the girl's apartment she walked the streets looking for food. She wouldn't, under any circumstances, be around the young woman while hungry. She couldn't jeopardize Andrea's safety.

She feeds sparing their lives. To begin, she approaches a couple, drinking their vital essence, confusing them with her mental abilities. She enjoys the warm feeling of fresh blood in her veins and when she finishes she occults the bite marks with an old and efficient subterfuge. She uses a few drops of her own immortal blood, blessed with regenerate properties, to heal their parted skin, occulting any traces of the attack. She uses the same procedure to feed from other three victims that crossed her path and, feeling satiated, goes to the young woman's small apartment.

Hidden in the same balcony, she was determined to investigate the mystery, in order to find answers to so many tormenting questions. In the middle of the night, while watching the beautiful sleeping figure, she clearly heard herd the woman whispering her name. She was stunned and unable to formulate a coherent theory.

She saw a woman identical to Madeleine, who seemed to be plagued by nightmares that brought her lost memories. If she had not embraced the inert body of her beloved so many years ago, she would believe that somehow her Madeleine was still alive, living somehow in an immortal body. But the truth was that Madeleine was gone and that girl was nothing more than human, fully human.

Miranda felt anxious and could not wait to see her again. She intended to spend some time in her apartment, looking for possible explanations for that strange phenomenon. She would investigate the girl, understand her routine. She seemed to live alone. Miranda had not identified the smell of other people in the apartment, only the sweet scent of Andrea.

She could see the woman moving inside the bedroom and the sweet fragrance of modern feminine products. She distinguishes the fresh smell of soap and perfume, that combined with Andrea's scent made her almost irresistible. Miranda was happy with her decision to feed before meeting her again, avoiding the temptation offered by her blood. The desire she felt for the young woman was almost uncontrollable, although she knew, deep inside, that she would never hurt her, despite the circumstances.

She observed Andrea as she dressed, wondering where she would go. She knew she should investigate the house, but decided to do it later. Now she would just follow and protect that beauty.

Andrea left with a young men and Miranda followed them to a nightclub. The vampire entered the establishment, realizing that she was surrounded mostly by women. She saw humans dancing and talking, the strong sense ofwarmth and the feel of their bodies moving in the rhythm of electronic music. She was suddenly jealous thinking that Andrea might feel attracted to these women and that she could be looking for company. Miranda's eyes adapted quickly to the dim light and she found the young woman at a table across the dance floor.

Miranda found a corner near the bar counter to watch without being seen. Her supernatural beauty always attracts humans of both genders and she had to refuse gracefully a few invitations to drink and dance. Her desire for blood was stronger in a place so crowded with people and she had to keep a firm will to resist to the fragile human flesh. Tuning her attention to Andrea, she watches her movements and as time passes she gets more convinced that the girl was related to Madeleine. The gestures, the shake of her head, her smile...everything, absolutely everything reminded her of Madeleine. Miranda was fascinated, unable to divert her gaze. Twice Andy turned toward her, as if sensing her, but Miranda managed to hide quickly, before being seen. After a while, one of her friends got up leading Andrea to the dance floor. Miranda smiles as Andrea dances and laughs, thinking how wonderful would be if she could approach and flirt with the girl. She wondered if the girl would refuse her offer as she had avoided so many women that tried to talk to her.

Miranda orders a drink, trying to appear more human. Turning again to the dance floor she is startled, realizing that she lost sight of the girl. Her friend was dancing with a young man and Andrea was nowhere to be found. She searched frantically trying to find her and was surprised to see that Andrea was only a few feet away, leaning in the counter. Their eyes met, and Miranda was not prepared for the flood of emotions invading her as she saw those eyes again after two centuries.

**...**

Andy looked at that pale face, framed by silver hair. For a moment Andy forgot to breathe and felt a deep pain in her chest, an ache of recognition. She was the woman of her dreams. The poor lighting of the club prevents her seeing the color of the woman's eyes, but she knew by intuition they were blue. The woman looked at her intently, as if she was too, dumbfounded. Without thinking about anything Andy began to move towards her. The woman stood motionless, watching her faltering steps. She stops a few inches away from the stranger, who stood motionless. They stared intensely and Andy felt a tear roll down her face. Before Andrea could say anything a movement behind pushed her body abruptly forward. Without thinking, Miranda took the young woman in her arms.

Nothing had prepared her for the effects of that simple gesture. Her entire body reacted to Andrea, from head to toe. There was no doubt Madeleine was again in her arms. Their eyes met and she was frozen as she felt the soft hand of the girl touch her cheek tenderly. Miranda heard the angel in her arms says. "You're here and you're real."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

Beta: hurdygurdygirl

Chapter 5

So many feelings assaulted her, shock, deep pain and grief. She walked away, unable to bear the aching tenderness in Andrea's gaze. Miranda ran as if being chased by a thousand supernatural creatures like her. She found the door, running at full speed through the night, forcing her fast and strong body to reach a safe distance from the past. Moving quickly she stopped on a roof top outside the town. She felt her body alive for the first time in decades. She inhales deep the frozen night air, trying to calm the furious rush of blood in her cold veins.

So many feelings, buried deep for almost two hundred years, were resurging. Love, pain and anger exploded in her chest, under her ghost skin. She cried and laughed. Somehow, this mysterious universe was allowing her dead heart to beat again. That woman, so similar to Madeleine, recognized her. She called Miranda and touched her face, looking at her as if they had never been apart.

Now she would have to pursue the truth. Her mind was racing in so many directions. She confronted the possible solutions to the enigma. The girl could be fooling her. She could be some kind of double, manipulated by her enemies with the intension of ruining her. The puzzle could be even more intriguing and find the answer to those questions was necessary to her as blood. Miranda would have to investigate, in order to confirm or refute the hypothesis. She was feeling lost but couldn't ignore the warm delicious anticipation running through her body. Even with all these doubts crossing her old and tired mind, she couldn't avoid the feeling that her life was coming back to her. She would have to discover if destiny allowed her to see her great love again.

The memories were surfacing now, after all this time, in a blurred mass of confusing images. Her life was resurging like a voracious beast ready to haunt her.

…..

_She was born in 1812, on her family property, located a few miles from London. She was the heir of a long heritage of a powerful family. Her father, Richard Priestly was a wealthy land owner and a man of vision. In the nineteenth century, the great investors were looking for money opportunities in the growing London industry. This fortune grew exponentially those days as he invested in manufactures. Although, he always kept his cherished lands and never would leave them. _

_Her mother, Elizabeth Priestly, was a sweet and intelligent woman completely in love with her husband. She was also a dedicated mother of two kids, Miranda and Daniel. They were a happy couple that raised their children with great affection and freedom. Looking back, Miranda thought that her mother was a woman ahead of her time, always fascinated with modernity. She raised her son and daughter to be equals and Miranda always despised the others girls, raised in traditional families values, destined to be someone's wife or property. _

_Miranda grew between her father's employees, listening to fantastic stories and playing in the fields with their kids. Her childhood had been happy and serene. She was a vigorous kid and loved to be outside, running in the fields and riding horses. She was the older sibling, the only girl and her father's favorite one. He used to be a patient guider, constantly stimulating her independence, especially because he believed that she was the most capable one. She was a brilliant kid and demonstrated an early ability to business. Her father included his son in his testament, but made it clear that he would make her the great heir of his legacy._

_Her brother Daniel was fascinated with Miranda, seeing her as role model. When he was young he used to follow her everywhere and she always protected him, mostly because of their age difference. He was 7 years younger than her and a very sweet kid. He liked books more than hard work or horseback riding, and that fact only reinforced her father's preference for his daughter. _

_She grew fast. At the age of fifteen she was already a woman and her father was proud to see her ability to rule the family business, dealing with employers with great firmness. Their relationship was close and at eighteen she was already considered the great successor of Richard Priestly. _

_In that year she lost her beloved mother and had to deal with a sad and brokenhearted father and a ten year old brother that felt in his heart the loss of his two parents. Somewhere between her mother's death and her father's desolation, her responsibilities grew and she developed a strong character. _

_As anyone could anticipate, the aspects of a princess life never attracted her sharp intelligence and difficult temper. Her father stimulated her preferences taking her on his journeys around his lands and in London. _

_Three years after her mother's death, her father married again to an ambitious and cool hearted woman, Clarice. During that time, Miranda believed that he was so lost and lonely that he never paid enough attention to his wife behavior. They had a son, Miranda's younger brother, Sebastian. By the age of 22, Miranda lost her father to an unidentified illness, and finally became the great ruler of her father's empire. _

_She was a very busy woman and traveled a lot. As time passed, her bothers grew and she had to face the perspective of marriage. More than one man proposed her, but she never felt compelled to accept. In that time, she couldn't feel any attraction to men, and blamed her tumultuous life for her lack of interest. When she realized her attraction toward women, she decided to never live a lie. She was an attractive woman and never had problems finding company. Her brother used to say that he could never beat her in the number of female lovers. To avoid speculations she used to be discreet, keeping all her relationships away from curious eyes. Looking back, she knew that she had so many flings because she took a long time to find true love. In fact, not before she was forty five years old. _

_As a member of London's high society she used to receive invitations to many functions and Daniel was her faithful companion in those occasions. He knew her better than anyone and was always joking about find a distinctive lady to be her wife. When they were in those circles they made a striking couple, dancing, flirting and laughing together. They use to attract many suitors, interested in their fortune and for this reason Miranda was always worried about people that would be interested only in their fortune. That fact was enough to make her avoid the aspects of romantic relationships. Although, she couldn't avoid the constant feeling of emptiness and loneliness - the insufferable certainty that something was missing._

_At one of those gatherings Miranda was there, showing proudly all the signs of her social position. She was truly bored, talking absently with an insipid banker's wife that apparently thought Miranda would be charmed by her blatant and pathetic attempts of seduction. _

_The first time Miranda saw her she was talking and smiling happily, surrounded by a group of young women. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for something or someone and then suddenly, their eyes met and everything changed. _

...…...

She took some time to recover from the avalanche of painful memories and decided to return to Andy's apartment. She should see if the girl was fine and if she was affected by their earlier meeting. When she reached the porch she heard a strangled sound coming from the living room. Her heart ached when she saw the sobs and tears. Andrea had her face hidden in her hands, her body was shaking violently. She couldn't bare the other woman's pain and without thinking she enters slowly into the room. Before she could control herself she hears her own voice echoing in the silent room.

"Don't cry darling; I never could stand seeing you cry."

Andy felt the strange presence in her house and slowly raised her head. Miranda expected a frightened reaction but the other woman seemed too shocked to even move. She stayed on the couch, maybe not trusting in her own eyes, looking at her with a stunned expression on her face.

After a long moment, Andrea stood up, closed her eyes and opened them again, as if she expected that Miranda would disappear, like a hallucination. Miranda was frozen in place, waiting for her Andy's reaction. The young woman opens her mouth and the close again. Frowning, her brown eyes in deep concentration she says in a barely audible whisper, one single word.

"Miranda"

Just before Miranda could answer or say anything, Andrea's face contorted and she closes her eyes again, holding her head and crying in deep pain. Suddenly, the girl faints and Miranda reaches for her before she falls heavily to the floor.

…...

Before she left, she took the unconscious woman to her bedroom, laying her in bed. She couldn't resist the impulse of touching her face. She sat there, in the dim light, absorbing the beauty of her beloved's face. In sleep, her face had the pure beauty that touched Miranda's heart deeply, so long ago.

Miranda's eyes absorbed the image of her resting body. She took Andrea's hands between her own, taking them to her lips, kissing her fingers one by one. She didn't want to leave because she was deep concerned. Andrea passed out when recognized her. Miranda thought that maybe the woman wouldn't even remember their encounter. Would she understand what was happening? Probably not. The memories were certainly unbearable.

She was struggling with her own emotions. Her anxiety made her careless. She had presented herself to the Andrea's not once, but twice, leaving abruptly in both occasions. What was she thinking? She couldn't forget that she was not human and that her mere presence was enough to terrorize almost anyone.

She would have to approach the girl like a human would. Miranda knew that would take some time to achieve the answers to that situation, and Andrea, more than anything, should be protected. She could not anticipate Andrea's reaction to her. In their brief encounter the young woman seemed disoriented and confused.

Miranda could easily see that Andrea was exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes, a sign of restless nights. Miranda was also worried about the fainting. The young woman apparently felt some kind of physical pain in Miranda's presence.

The mere idea of causing any kind of distress to the other woman was unbearable. But Miranda knew that she was not strong enough to stay away from the girl. No, Miranda couldn't leave her. That was not an option.

Andy moved in her sleep pulling Miranda's hands close to her body. Miranda moved, sitting on the bed. She was tempted to lie down beside the woman and observed her face looking for signs that could indicate how deep she was sleeping. The subtle sounds of her breath meant she shouldn't wake soon so Miranda lay down, accommodating her body beside the woman. She was surprised with Andrea's reaction to her body. The woman turned, laying her head on Miranda's shoulder, holding the vampire's body close to her. Miranda remained motionless, absorbing the heat from the woman's soft body.

She feels Andrea's breath on her neck and lets her emotions take control for the first time in years. She rolls her body, looking to Andrea's face. She seems serene, almost at peace and Miranda kisses her forehead. The smell of her blood evocates a deep desire in Miranda's body, but she knew that love would prevent the urge of her instincts.

Miranda mind was racing, evocating images and pains from the past. Suddenly, the warm body close to hers stiffens. Observing Andy with attentive eyes she notes her that breath becomes heavy. She was having another dream and her face was contracted. She murmurs incoherent words and Miranda notes that the nightmare was coming back. Hugging the unconscious human fiercely, she murmurs softly, loving words, like she would do to Madeleine if she was suffering. Andy relaxed in her arms, snuggling closer.

"Miranda..."

Her heart, full of pain, could formulate only one reply:

"I'm here my love and I won't leave you again."

The night passed and the sun light was coming. It was time; she should go. With infinite care she untangled their bodies. She looked once more to the woman laying on bed and left.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

Beta: hurdygurdygirl

Chapter 6

Andy woke up disturbed by the city sounds: sirens, car horns and something else... the cell phone. Startled, she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Andy, darling, it's Alice. Are you all right?"

She was still dazed but tried to articulate some answer to her work partner.

"Hi Alice, I'm fine, I just woke up."

"Honey, what happened? You didn't come to work and it's almost noon. Are you still in bed? Why, are you sick?

Andy looked at the bedside clock and realized it was indeed late in the morning, and that she had completely lost track of time. She made up an excuse, but her voice was hoarse and weird, even for her own ears.

"Actually, I'm not feeling very well today, so I decided to stay home. Sorry to worry you."

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to pass by later?"

"Thanks Alice, but I'm just very tired. I'll rest and see you on Monday, okay?"

"Okay, Take care and call me if you need anything. Bye"

Andy hung up the phone and looked around. She was confused. She couldn't remember how she got home and how she ended up in bed. She was wearing last's night clothes and feeling extremely rested. She had a calm night sleep, apparently without nightmares. She could only remember dreaming of the faceless woman and… blue eyes. She was somehow happy and relaxed, but at same time disturbed about last night's confused memories. She was positively sure something strange happened in the night club. She left the bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Great! Now I can add to my list amnesia and sleepwalking. I need a doctor, again… shit!"

She was intrigued, flooded by a foreign feeling that something important happened. She never, in her life, despite the nightmares and depression, had this kind of lack of memory episode. She remembers that she went to the bar to get herself a drink and she was having fun, looking at the dance floor. She felt relaxed, until she sensed that someone was there, watching her. But the unusual thing was that she couldn't even remember this person's face. Sighing, she realized that she couldn't rationally explain this feeling. The entire situation was, at least annoying. She was an intelligent woman and she would pursue the answers. This, whatever it was, was getting out of control and her symptoms were getting worse. After taking a shower she called Doug, hoping to find some information that could help her understand the previous night.

"Hi, Doug"

"Hi baby, how are you? You left the club feeling weird last night."

"That's why I'm calling you Doug. I don't remember leaving you."

"What? C'mon! I saw you talking to that hot girl and then you left. You left us wondering if you gave us some excuse to go on a hot date."

"Doug, I have no idea what you talking about. Did you see me speaking to someone?"

"Tall, gorgeous, silver hair… wait, you really don't remember?"

"Ok, give me a second here. Last thing I remember I was going to the bar, to pick up some beer, and then…. I don't know… I have the feeling that I saw someone and then I woke up in my bed, wearing last night's clothes."

"Well, you were indeed talking to someone, but it's no one I have met before."

"That's so weird. Why would I forget talking to anyone? I was drinking, but I was not drunk."

"Honey, calm down, maybe it's nothing. Look, we were dancing, remember?"

"Yes.."

"You went to the bar, because there was this handsome guy looking at me…"

"Ok, I remember…"

"I was talking to him… by the way his name is William, and he's hot!"

Andy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"And? Go on, please?"

"Anyway, when I looked again, you were close to this beautiful woman. I thought: go girl! And then the woman was gone, and you were like, I don't know, confused I think… and you told me you were leaving…"

"Geez, who the hell is that woman, I don't remember… You said she left before me."

"Yes, you left alone. You told me you were feeling bad and didn't want me to take you home."

"Ok, Doug, thanks. Look, I would like to go again to the night club and ask if anyone knows this woman. You know, I have this strange feeling that something happened, that I forgot something important…"

"What? Do you think someone drugged you? Something like that?

"No, no! It's just… look, my life is so weird recently and now this. I have the sense that I should remember something crucial to me. Look, I know that this is freaky, but forgetting things it's a new symptom, even considering my strange behavior. I need to know what happened. Maybe there's some reason to forget things after talking to this person, I don't know…. Will you come with me?"

"Of course honey, but please, don't let it worry you okay? Maybe it's just, I don't know… something trivial and you're trying to find explanations in wrong places. We already talked about it, you need a good doctor."

"Okay, Doug thanks. You'll pick me up?"

"Sure, nine o'clock?"

"Okay, see you."

After talk to Doug she decided to stay home. She had been neglecting her own house for a while. The place was a mess and she could think about her life while doing some domestic tasks. Her good night's sleep gave her a good disposition to face the day. She put on some music to relax, then cleaned and organized her apartment. She used to like cleaning up, somehow the exercise makes her reflect.

She thought about last night and her life that seemed to belong to someone else. She had no control about her actions and the dreams were becoming more and more alive each night. Every time she thought about her options in the last years, she felt hopeless and depressed. If the doctors couldn't help her, if science has no answers to her questions, she would look wherever it was necessary to find anything that could release her agony. If the mysterious woman could give her any clues, she wanted to find out.

...

It was already night and Miranda woke up feeling unfamiliar happiness. She hadn't felt this excitement for decades. She took a shower and dressed carefully, choosing a tight black dress that accentuated her body and high black heels.

She smiles, looking at herself in the mirror. She wants to be attractive. Andy was interested in women and she had to be sure that her flirtation would be successful. She at looked herself again, evaluating her image. She was immortalized with forty eight years, but her skin, after all this time, had no imperfections. Her face was pale and her eyes a shining deep shade of blue. When she was hungry or in a feeding frenzy they would be red. Her nose was sharp and probably the strongest of her features. Her skin was cold and before she sees the other woman again she would have to feed properly. Now, she would need warm blood in her veins. That would guarantee that she would not be a threat to Andrea life.

...

_They looked at each other the entire night and Miranda was unable to stop herself. The brunette was gorgeous and from her clothes, Miranda could see that she was from a high social position. Miranda walked slowly around the guests, passing through different groups, without diverting her gaze. Unbelievably, the young lady was staring back and offering her a bright smile. She was hooked. _

_Daniel came closer without being noticed, surprising her when his voice came in her right ear._

"_Her name is Madeleine."_

"_Jesus boy, you startled me!"_

"_Of course I did, you're mesmerized. You haven't been paying attention to anyone around you in the last hour. People will notice if you aren't more subtle."_

_She was not even hearing him because those amber eyes never left her own._

"_Who is she? Why have I not seen her here in London?"_

_His eyebrows were arched in that way that meant he was joking and having fun with the scene. _

"_Ok, just because you are my favorite sister I will tell you what I know. The beautiful lady over there is Bernard Walton's daughter. You remember the man, he is a banker."_

_She thought for a moment._

"_Yes, but I believe I've being introduced to his kids and I definitely never saw her."_

"_Well, that's the funny part. She's not his wife's daughter…"_

_Miranda arched her brown and looked straight in Daniel's eyes._

"_And may I ask how you have this information…"_

"_Oh, c'mon sis, I have my ways. You want to know or I should let you discover by yourself?"_

_Miranda was silent, waiting for the precious information._

"_Well, she is his illegitimate daughter. Her mother is a French painter and from what I heard, Sir Walton is quite in love with the woman, to his family's despair. Recently, he recognized Madeleine as his own daughter, and she is one of his heirs. So, first, she is not one of your fortune hunters, and second, she will be more often around us."_

"_Well, for the first time in your life your blabbermouth skills are useful."_

"_Do you think I'm done?"_

_He looked at her again, with that ironic smile on his face._

"_So, I'll have to beg for it? __Spill it Daniel!"_

"_Okay, no reason to be nervous…. Well, you'll love to know that she refused a great number of marriage proposals and that the rumors say her deepest feelings are for women. So, considering that you fell in love at first sight and that she can't take her eyes of you, I decided that you're made for each other." _

"_Thanks for the information Daniel, but I believe that I'm still very capable of making my own decisions, so if you don't mind, go somewhere, take a walk, breathe some fresh air, attack some virgins…."_

"_Someone is in a bad mood today. When you take her into your bed I'll accept your apology."_

_Miranda rolled her eyes and he left giggling. She looked for the woman again, only to realize that she was nowhere around. Curious, she looked for her around the room, finding her outside alone on one of the many balconies. She was beautiful, looking at the sky and completely unaware of Miranda's presence. Never in her life had she seen someone so utterly exquisite. Gathering her courage she decides to approach._

...

She left the house to hunt. When she was fed her appearance was close to human. Her skin was finally warm and soft. She decides on going to Andy's apartment and is disappointed to find it empty. The young woman had left and she had no clue where. She entered the bedroom, sensing Andrea's subtle smell. She thought about her options, deciding to look for the woman in the same night club they met the night before. She came back home to get the Porsche. She rarely took the car nowadays, but sometimes as a vampire, she would be forced to act like a human. This was one of those occasions. Tonight, her intension was to look and act like a human. If she had a chance, she would approach the young woman in a normal way and flying around the city wouldn't be an option.

At the club's door, she felt the young woman's presence and tried to calm her nerves. Coming inside she noted that the ambience was different from last night. The music style was more favorable to conversation and there were more couples and people seated at tables. She found Andrea in the company of the same young man from the night before. She was startled for a moment. Andrea was breathtakingly beautiful tonight. She was wearing black jeans and white blouse that revealed a generous amount of her back. A fragment of memory came to her mind. Madeleine lying on her stomach, sleeping peacefully after they'd made love.

Miranda sat at the same counter and asked for a drink, without taking her eyes from the woman. Andrea seemed to feel her eyes, because she looked back over her shoulder. This time, she gave no indication that she recognized the older woman. She looked at Miranda with curious eyes, but didn't seem disturbed by her presence.

Looking at those eyes, Miranda smiled. Andrea stared back, smiling shyly before turning back to her company. The young man made some comment. Andrea looked again and Miranda decided to flirt, smiling and complimenting her with a soft movement of her head. Andrea's blush was adorable.

Miranda kept looking at her with intensity, happy to realize that the woman was flirting back, smiling more often. After a few minutes, Miranda decided to go to the table but before she acts, she notes with pleasure that the other woman was coming to her. She felt her body shaking when the woman sat by her side, at the counter. Andy looked directly in her eyes and smiled.

"Do I know you?"

Miranda was lost in the sound of her melodious words, and tried to find her voice to respond. She decides to be honest from the beginning.

"Maybe you already saw me. I was here last night and I was watching you dance."

Smiling, Andy extends her hand.

"I'm Andy, Andrea. What's your name?"

Miranda thought for a second that maybe it would be wise to lie by omission. But then, she thought again, deciding that the woman in front of her deserved the truth. At least, about the part that would not scare her. She took the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Miranda."

She notes the young woman's eyes narrowing for a brief instant, as if she was trying to remember something. The beauty smiled again.

"It's curious. I have the impression that I really know you. That was not a line."

In a seductive tone Miranda just says.

"Well, if that was a line or not, I don't care. If you hadn't come to me I would have gone to you. I know that you probably hear all the time but you're beautiful and I can't take my eyes from you."

Andrea smiled again, in a shy way that Miranda found irresistible.

"It's been a long time since I heard a compliment. I don't even know how to react anymore."

Miranda decided to ask a question that was bothering her since the previous night.

"A beautiful woman like you must attract many suitors. Are you here alone?"

"Yes, I ended my last relationship almost a year ago."

"I can't imagine why a woman, after having you in her arms, would leave for any reason."

Andy smiled a bright smile, looking into her eyes again.

"You're very kind, but I believe you would be disappointed...And you? I haven't seen you here before."

"Actually I've been in the city for almost a month and last night was my first time here. To be honest, I came back tonight looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you were dancing last night, I came to you and you left."

Miranda lied, to test Andy's reactions. The girl was quiet for a moment as if thinking in a way to respond.

"Yes, I left because I was not feeling very well. You said that you here for just a month? How long will you stay?"

Looking directly in her eyes Miranda simply says.

"I don't know maybe I won't leave..."

"And no one is going to miss you?"

Miranda smiled at the flirtation. She was amazed, speaking with the woman. She was not her Madeleine, but the similarities were fantastic. She felt like she knew this one since the beginning of time. This feeling was exactly the same she experienced the first time she spoke with Madeleine.

"No one is waiting for me. Actually, I've been waiting for someone my entire life…."

Andy blushed again.

"You said you came back looking for me".

"Yes, that's true. Since I saw you last night I can't think of anything else."

They looked at each other, sharing their silence, lost in each other. Andy took Miranda's hand and reveled in the soft skin. Without taking her eyes from Miranda's she whispers.

"Your eyes are so familiar…. But we've never met..."

Miranda was again lost in those brown eyes. For a moment the world stops. Present and past fuses. She saw Madeleine, beautiful and alive. And this woman in front of her, so similar and different at same time. Andy's presence was so strong, her glare so intense. She made a great effort to come back to reality and give the situation a normal pace. She would have to know this woman, respect her and not take her as some kind of double. They were different people. Maybe their souls were the same, but not their personalities. She wished to know this woman, the present and alive version of her beloved. She broke the spell smiling and holding Andy's hand between her own.

"I would love to know you better. Would you like to come with me? We could go somewhere else, to talk."

Andy thought for a moment, as if she was considering the idea of going out with a complete strange for the first time.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, my house is just a few blocks away. We could go there, have a drink and talk a little. Then, I can drop off at your place. What do you say?"

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

Miranda waited while she went to the table, kissed her friend and got her purse. She came back and they left together. Trying to contain her excitement, Miranda put her right hand protectively on Andrea's lower back while they crossed through the club's door.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

Beta: hurdygurdygirl

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

Beta: hurdygurdygirl

Chapter 7

Andrea was anxious, trying to define the emotions crossing her heart. She was riding in a car in the company of a mysterious, stunning woman. That was unusual, considering Andy's quiet and reserved nature that leads her to trust people only after a long time. Andy watches her drive, thinking that she is definitely the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Miranda should have around 40 years old, appeared to be rich and sophisticated. Her face was pale, surrounded by an abundance of smooth silver hair and bright blue eyes that were taking Andrea's breath away. Her body was sculptural and she certainly looked younger than she really was. Her hands were long and delicate and she drove with precise movements.

Andy wondered if the older woman was only interested in taking her to bed. She thought that if this was the case, she would make the best of the opportunity, considering that the older woman was stunning and Andy was no child. Despite the excitement, she was truly concerned about the flood of emotions invading her body. Every single time those blue eyes looked in her direction she felt the same delicious hot wave all over her. Her stare was intense and seemed to be drinking in her image.

Andy couldn't stop thinking about how it would be to actually kiss those luscious lips and touch that fantastic body. On the other hand, she would have to admit being deadly afraid to fall in love.

Miranda felt she was being observed and allowed Andrea's scrutiny, seeing naked desire in those beautiful brown eyes. She was aware of her own beauty and knew that her predator nature would attract the desire of any human. That was part of her curse. Vampires were almost irresistible to their prey, but Miranda didn't want to attract the young woman using her preternatural subterfuges. She would be patient and carefully pursue her beloved.

...

She parked in front of the house and led Andy to the door. As they came in, it was evident that young woman was impressed with the house and Miranda felt apprehensive about the display of power evocated by Serena's and Emily's decoration choices. The house was indeed opulent and Andrea seemed to be a person of simple habits. She tried to make the girl comfortable, opening the door to lead her across the living room.

"Please, make yourself comfortable Andrea, while I'll get us something to drink."

She went to the counter and poured some whiskey for both of them. She came back and sat down on the sofa facing Andy, as the other woman took a sip of her glass, smiling at her.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Actually, I'm more like a guest here; that's my sister's house. She's traveling with her wife now and I never stay enough time in a city to have my own place. I travel a lot for work."

"And what's your occupation?"

"I'm an investor, working in the financial market. As a young woman I inherited a certain amount of money that allows me to live in tranquility. I just need to invest it properly. "

Miranda decided to tell her a sequence of half-truths. She actually owned a small family fortune and her only job was to monitor the application of it in financial markets. She had always done it personally and the Internet facilitated the process immensely.

Andy looked down. Miranda felt her retract, worrying immediately.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I was just thinking that we're from very different worlds. "

Miranda was tense for a moment.

"And you think this is a problem?"

Andy smiled, but Miranda felt that something worried her. Trying to lighten the mood she asks.

"Could you talk a little about you? What do you like? What do you do?"

"I'm a journalism professor on NYU; I live alone and have supported myself since I was twenty two years old. My family is from Ohio and I have few friends. "

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have lived with a woman for some years, but the relationship is over"

"What happened?"

Andrea had a sad look in her eyes as she stood up, walking toward a window. Miranda felt the change brought by the topic and mentally chided herself for bring it up.

"I'm sorry Andrea, I didn't meant to be intrusive"

Andy turned looked again to Miranda, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No problem, it's not your fault."

Miranda rose, approaching. Reaching out tentatively she touched Andy's face.

"Tell me, what's the matter? Is there anything I can do? "

"No, nobody can help me. I have problems I can't solve."

Miranda was feeling overwhelmed by emotions. All she wants is take the young woman in her arms and hold her forever, but she knows that any premature movements would only scare Andrea away. Carefully, she asks.

"Would you mind telling me? I understand that we barely know each other, but I would love to know you better."

Andrea looks at her for a long moment making Miranda believed she wouldn't respond. Suddenly she smiles and her shining eyes met Miranda's.

"It's funny. I just don't trust people, you know? Especially, when I don't know them. I'm surprised because all I want right now is to tell you everything… how is that possible Miranda?"

In a whisper the older woman only says.

"I can't explain it any more than you. All I know is that I want you to tell me, please."

Andy turns to the window again, facing the night sky. After a long moment she begins.

"I am haunted by images and unexplained dreams. I've tried treatment, but doctors are unable to help me. Sometimes I feel I'm going crazy and frankly I think that I'm not good enough for anyone. I'm alone because I'm unable to keep relationships. Sorry to be talking about it, it's not your problem. "

Miranda took her hand.

"Don't be sad. I don't care. Would you like to talk about that?"

Andy looked at her eyes with an air of defiance.

"Actually, no. I would like to talk about anything besides my problems right now."

Miranda tried to speculate about the other woman's thoughts. She struggled to grasp something, but her mind remained blocked. This was frustrating - depending on the words as any mortal. She managed to capture some feeling, poorly defined: sadness, confusion and desire.

Miranda concluded that Andrea was probably afraid that she only intended to take her to bed. A beautiful girl like her should often attract older women, who had no intention of making commitments, but rather, to drink at the source of her beauty. Miranda wanted to show her how wrong she was. She smiled, reached out, clasping their fingers.

"Come on; let's go outside, we have a beautiful garden across the library. Let's sit there for a while. "

The night was cold, but pleasant. She conducted the young woman to an open garden, surrounded by wooden tables that lay in front of a pool. The full moon made the night light and a gentle breeze caressed their skin.

Andrea sat beside the enigmatic woman, feeling a strong yet inexplicable sense of familiarity. She was silent, sustaining Miranda's deep stare. The intense light in her eyes was evocating small electrical charges all around her body.

Miranda was analyzing her possibilities, looking for a better way to let the woman know her feelings. The intense desire on Andrea's eyes mirrored her own and she couldn't contain the words as they cascaded through her mouth.

"You remind me of someone I loved a long time ago."

Andy had the impression that Miranda's eyes changed to a darker tone, shining brightly.

"Where's she now?"

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes, trying to control the wave of pain invading her heart.

"She's gone"

Andy's face was anguished.

"What happened?"

Miranda looked at the moon's reflection in the pool breathing deeply, in attempt to control the urge to tell her everything. She answered briefly:

"It's a long story and it happened a long time ago. One day I will tell you, but not today. Tonight I don't want to talk about sad things, because I'm happy to have you here with me. "

The look on Andy's face softened as she smiled. Miranda gasped, reveling in the similarities between the woman seated in front of her and Madeleine. Their eyes shone with the same intensity. Holding her gaze, she moves almost imperceptibly, approaching their heads slowly. Their breaths melted and Miranda's heart thundered violently.

Andy felt as if her heart would stop. She extended her hand gently, caressing the older woman's face, which closed her eyes absorbing the softness of her touch. Andy's skin was warm and her hands so soft. Miranda shuddered. Andy misunderstood the sign, retreating.

"I'm sorry."

Miranda felt her absence immediately, unconsciously reaching for the girl's hands.

"Do not apologize, please"

Their eyes met again and time seemed suspended - there was no present or past, or the night, or the moon – just each other. Miranda was lost in the dark eyes of Andy –Madeleine's eyes. Andy was lost in a fleeting memory, a distant dream. Miranda found her voice again.

"You're so beautiful. Don't apologize for touching me; I've been wanting that since the first time I saw you. "

Andy smiled shyly and looked back Miranda's face, staring intently into her eyes. She noted Miranda's remarkable beauty even in semi-darkness, admiring her white skin and those blue orbs shining almost supernaturally.

"For a long time I didn't let anyone come near me and I certainly never allowed someone who I barely knew affects me this way. I am enchanted by you."

Miranda smiled, covering Andy's hand resting on her face. Lacing their fingers she whispered.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you…"

Andy couldn't control the flood of emotions that hit her. Miranda's face was so close to her that she could feel the warmth of her sweet breath. Longing for the taste of her lips, she covered the distance, kissing her with abandon. Nothing had prepared them for those feelings. A current passed between their bodies and they unconsciously approached.

The kiss was not hesitant, but starving, like lovers who haven't seen each other for a long time, craving to be completed. Andy kissed her possessively, flooded by a wave of desire completely alien to her experience. It was beyond logical reasoning and she could not think, just feel.

Miranda felt as if she was out of her body, jumping off a cliff. The taste of Andy engulfed her and suddenly she was afraid to lose control - the smell of Andrea's blood was intense and the beat of her heart a sobering reminder that Miranda could offer risk. She couldn't get going, it would be dangerous. She slowed the kiss to a gentle cadence, stroking Andy's lips languidly. She put some distance between their mouths smiling, holding Andy's face with both hands. She kept their lips to a minimum distance, enough to whisper words of affection. Andrea had her eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"You're beautiful… the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, my Andrea..."

Andy opened her eyes and they were brimming with tears. In a barely perceptible whisper said:

"Who are you? Why do I feel like knowing you? This is impossible… please, tell me, who are you?"

Miranda looked intently into her eyes, words failed her.

"I do not know what forces of fate brought us together, but I also feel that I know you dear, you have no idea what you did to me with that kiss."

Tears rolled down the face of Andy and Miranda collected them with a kiss.

"I can't understand Miranda. My life has been so difficult lately. For years I've been cursed by nightmares, feeling completely out of my own life. Now, in your arms, I feel completely at peace for the first time in five years. How is this possible? This is madness!"

Miranda chose her words carefully. She couldn't voice her thoughts, but she was elated to realize that somehow the younger woman felt the undeniable bond between them. Andrea felt at peace in her arms and that was all she needed to know at the moment.

"Listen to me Andrea, I don't know what happened. I have traveled the world and have lived long enough for ten lives. If you asked me what I'd like to do now, I would tell you that I want to keep you here with me. But you're right; this is weird, crazy. As you, I can't explain my feelings. Tell me now; do we really have to explain this? I learned from experience that it's not worth rushing things, especially the most important ones. Today we met and I would like to see you again tomorrow. Maybe we could have dinner, to know each other better. I'd like to learn everything about you. Do you think this is possible? Would you like to know me better or are you scared? "

She looked at Andy's face trying to hide her expectations. If the girl decided she no longer wanted to see her, she would be damned. Andrea seemed lost in a dream, looking at her eyes with a disturbing tranquility.

"No, I'm not scared. I believe the last thing I would feel around you is fear. "

Her lips trembled slightly and Miranda felt a deep ache in her chest. Andrea continued.

"You're right, let's have patience. I would love to meet you again tomorrow. "

Andy hesitated for a moment and said.

"How long will you stay in New York?"

Miranda smiled tenderly. She knew what the girl was thinking without reading her thoughts. She wondered how long she would be around; assuming Miranda works would lead her to another city. In any other situation she would be correct and Miranda wouldn't stay anywhere for more than a few weeks. Now however, all she knew was that she had found her heart again. Long ago, Madeleine had been her home.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what we have here.

Andy smiled broadly and Miranda felt her heart melt, not resisting the urge to kiss her again. The kiss was tender this time, tranquil, as if each one of them tried to memorize the sensations. After a long moment, Miranda pulled away.

"Can I take you home now? It's late and I have to work tomorrow. I won't be able to contact you during the day. Will you be disappointed with me?"

Miranda smiled as he asked. Andy looked down and laughed.

"No, I won't, I will also have a full day tomorrow."

"Great, so what time can we meet? Eight o'clock would be a good time for you? "

Andy smiled and looked into her eyes.

"It would be wonderful."

"I will work all day and be a little tired at night. Do you mind if we meet here at my house? I'll prepare something for you. "

"No, I don't mind."

Miranda would rather be at home instead of going to a public place. She wanted Andy to herself, without worrying about the looks of others, or even with her own appearance. Of course she would have to be careful, feeding properly before meeting her. Miranda smiled, approached once more, giving a soft kiss on Andy's lips. Holding her hand she stands.

"Come, I'll take you home now."

…

On the way to Andy's house they were silent. Needing to feel the older woman, she held out her left hand resting it on Miranda's right thigh as Miranda covered it with her own. Miranda had to make a tremendous effort to keep focused on the road, felling the heat radiating from Andrea's body. She could no longer contain the flood of sweet memories that her presence evoked - Madeleine in her arms, her body taken by desire, longing for her touch, her soft and delicious sounds as Miranda touched her intimately.

When they arrived at Andy's house, Miranda parked the car and turned on the seat to see Andrea's beautiful face.

"I can't wait to see you again. You will be my thoughts and dreams until tomorrow."

Andy smiled and looked down shyly:

"I will be thinking of you ..."

After a brief moment she looked unsure.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

Miranda came close again and kissed her gently.

"I'll wait until you to enter your building."

Andy stroked her face, kissed her again and opened the passenger door.

"Goodbye"

She climbed the stairs and waved to Miranda. Feeling like a teenager in her first date, she couldn't get the silly grin from her face. Miranda was wonderful and she could hardly believe her feelings when she looked at her. She went into her apartment and fell on bed, sleeping without dreams.

...

Miranda watches Andrea until she enters the building. The cold night air brings through the car window an unmistakably odious smell and she looks around, trying to locate the source. Across the street she sees a pale face and an ironic smile. She starts the car, knowing that she would be followed. Back in the house she sits in her living room waiting for the visit of an unwelcome guest.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

Beta: hurdygurdygirl

Chapter 8

The living room atmosphere changed drastically as the creature approached. Miranda sat still, waiting for any movement that indicates his intensions. She was relieved that Andrea was safe in her own house, because it would be impossible to hide Miranda's real nature if she was forced to defend Andrea from an attack. He didn't move for a while, certainly studying Miranda's reaction to his presence. That gave her some sense of pride regard the fact that even alone, she would be considered dangerous to him – a powerful vampire that should be respected. He knew very well her disdain for his presence, but would conclude his mission, whatever it was.

She decided to break the anticipation, giving him notice of her lack of fear.

"Christian, it's been a while... May I ask what brings you here?"

"Greetings Miranda, it's certainly a long time. I believe you can guess why I came."

"You're wrong; I have no idea why you're here. After all this time, I shouldn't be a problem to you."

He gave one of those disgusting smiles she used to hate in the past, arching an eyebrow in challenge. He has no concern about his appearance, showing ostensibly all signs of his immortality. She could easily see his shining white eyes, the sharp teeth and the skin so pale that his veins were quite visible. He was dressed in an impeccable Armani black suit, his blonde hair contrasting with his dark clothes. He was definitely a dangerous and fearless preternatural creature from one of the most influential European vampire clans. The confident attitude was more a result of his associations instead of personal strength. Miranda knew him well and was aware that alone he would never threat her superior abilities. Although, in the company of his associates, he could cause her trouble if challenged in a direct confront. She studied her opponent, trying to figure out any of his intensions or the reasons behind his presence. She had once been part of his clan, serving the same master and she wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating them.

"You know perfectly well that I'm not the one interested in you, I'm nothing but a messenger tonight."

"Hum, really… It doesn't make any difference. I still don't get it. Are you going to tell me what are you're doing here or I have to extract this information from you? Say what you want and get out of my house!"

He smiled again.

"Oh! So fierce and rude…. You should be more careful. You were so quiet for so long, many of us believed you were somewhere, hibernating. You've been hiding from our eyes and thoughts. She misses you Miranda and we've been looking for you all around the world - her lost ungrateful partner. Suddenly, two nights ago you sent strong feelings in every single direction. You disturbed bloodsuckers and werewolves miles away. Our master was very impressed and possessive. She's coming to New York, to claim her dominance in North America and on you naturally. Don't you think it's a remarkable coincidence this little gathering? Don't you miss her?"

"She is not my master or partner and I'm certainly not her possession. Miss her? What I felt for that creature was blood frenzy. Anything more than that, is only her delusions and has nothing to do with my feelings. So please, go back to her, you always fit very well in the puppet position."

"Really, do you always have to be so difficult? You could be her consort, the most powerful vampire of our clan. So many vampires would do anything to have this privilege. She's getting stronger Miranda, making associates all around the world. She will soon be invincible and your insubordination may have a high cost to you."

She didn't answer, waiting for him to conclude.

"I have a message for you and you know pretty well I'm not leaving until I deliver it. Besides, I'm also curious about that delicious little thing you brought here earlier. I believe she explains your lack of control two nights ago. I can't blame you, I could eat her alive... Tell me Miranda, are you playing with your food now?

In a movement too fast to any human eyes, she was pinning him in the wall across the room. She suspended his body a few feet from the ground, growling furiously while her strong hands pressed his neck and chest. Her eyes became red and her teeth were visible, showing her rage.

"Stay away from her! Next time you approach or even look at her, I will kill you!"

His laughs were loud.

"Now, that's our Miranda! You know, I've never really bought the story of your less violent behavior. Everybody that crossed your pat in the last fifty years could swear that you left your assassin instincts behind you! Oh, look at you now! This is our Miranda indeed!"

She pressed him harder until his smile faded.

"Christian, be careful, because I'm just going to warn you once. I have nothing to say to any of you. Get out of my house, leave me alone and never, even in your dreams get close to Andrea. If I see you anywhere near her, I swear I'll dismember you and turn your pieces into ashes."

She released him and he fell heavily on the ground, holding his own neck.

"You'll regret this. What do you think? You're nothing! What do you have? Three allied? If I were you, I would think better before vociferating your threats. Our master wants to make an offer to you and she's generous! If she listened to me she would forget your insignificant life, but she's blind, she still believes she can bring you back to her."

"First of all, I've never been hers, so bring me back is not an exact statement. Second, not even in a thousand years would I go back to that life! I despise all of you, you're nothing more than animals and I hope to never put my eyes on any of your associates again!"

He stands, looking at her with defiant pride.

"Unfortunately, that's not a possibility. You will hear from us very soon. Her message to you is simple and direct: you're mine Miranda and if you truly regret your impertinence I can forgive you. Forget this woman and the shadows from the past. I won't share you, ever, and you should know that by now. Forget the human or I'll banquet in her blood."

Before Miranda could answer him, the menace was gone. She signed heavily and thought about her options. She wouldn't give up Andrea, but their situation would be different now. Her beloved would need protection, especially because she was completely unaware of the dangerous. Miranda wouldn't be able to protect her alone. Silently she sends a clear message to her "children", knowing that at least one of them was very near. She didn't have to wait long to receive the first answer to her call. Feeling the friendly presence of Nigel behind her back, she smiles and turns, only to be greeted by her oldest and dearest friend.

"How sweet! Who doesn't love a family gathering?"

….

_The sky was clear the night they first met. Miranda observed her for a long time before gathering the courage to speak. Madeleine was the most angelic creature she ever saw and even with all her experience, the situation made her nervous. She was used to harmless flirtation with committed women that would never become anything but a night of pleasure. She never had truly pursued a woman. She was there, standing just a few steps from the young woman, mentally debating the right thing to say, when deep brown eyes looked directly into her soul._

"_Are you also tired of all those false pretenses and pompous attitudes? Or am I the only one suffocated by empty and useless conversations?"_

_Miranda was surprised for a moment, absorbing the rich tones of her voice and the beauty of her confident smile. Encouraged by her attitude, she tries to avoid her own anxiety._

"_I believe when you have been around them for almost twenty years as myself, you get used to it. The secret is to let your attention float. For example, you can calculate the entire month of anemployee's payment, while some old widow tells your tales about her grandchildren and their poodles."_

_Her laugh was rich and vibrant, making Miranda's heart beat faster. She extended her hand, closing the few steps that separated then._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Madeleine Walton."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Miranda Priestly… You're related to Bernard Walton? Have we ever met? I don't remember you."_

"_Yes, I'm his daughter and I'm quite sure we've never seen each other before. I believe I would remember that."_

_Miranda was feeling dizzy and excited. Madeleine's eyes showed a curiosity and a bright intelligence. She was smiling confidently at her, while her gaze took in Miranda's form from head to toe. Miranda decided to take a first step, and attempt to know her better. _

"_Well, if you don't mind, I would love to entertain you tonight. I believe I can try hard to be a little more interesting than that crowd. Unless, you have someone already waiting for you." _

"_No, I came with my father, but his is engaged in business conversations that are completely unfamiliar for me. I would love to have some company, especially because I arrived in London recently and still have no friends."_

_With a charming smile, Miranda offered her arm, escorting her back to the function. _

"_Well, in this case your problem is solved – you just made a friend." _

…

Andy couldn't stop smiling. The few moments she spent with Miranda were wonderful and consequently she had a fantastic night of peacefully sleep, free of nightmares. It was still early morning as she made some coffee, answered some emails and read some important articles she would use in her project. Just before noon, hear phone rang announcing Doug's call. She smiled and answered.

"Hi Doug"

"Here's the correspondent of _L news_ channel, which wants all the details about a stunning mysterious lady someone took home yesterday. Tell me, how comfortable is her bed? "

Andy could hear the laughter in the tone of her friend.

"We have not slept together Doug, we just talked a lot."

"Really? Oh c'mon Andy! You have been more efficient in the past!"

"I think you're right. If I only wanted to sleep with her, I would have, but I think this time is more serious. "

"Hey! Really? You met this woman yesterday! Take it easy my friend! "

"Yeah, I know, but you have no idea honey, last night was… amazing, like a dream! Did you ever have that feeling that you know a person without knowing them? "

"Not really, but I have heard passionate people talking about it ..."

"It was exactly what I felt and I think she feels the same, because she invited me to dinner tonight."

"She called you after last night?"

"No, she is busy during the day, but yesterday, before we parted, she made me promise we'd dinner tonight. And I must confess that I am anxious. Therefore, you can tell all the listeners of the news channel that I'll go out with the stunning mysterious woman again.

"Okay, in five minutes I guarantee all the spectators will know."

Doug laughed again and said goodbye.

"I need to go baby, I'll call you tomorrow to know the details…bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later her phone rang again. This time it was Lilly. She just had to connect the call to hear her excited voice.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I don't believe that you finally decided to go out again! I want to know everything! Who is she? Doug said she's stunning, when you going to introduced her to us?

Andy laughed hard, telling Lilly about Miranda, at least the little information she already had. She also tells about the strong impressions she had about the older woman. Lilly and Doug was her best friends and she couldn't keep anything from them. Lilly listened attentive and ask quietly.

"Honey, do you think it's her? I mean… the woman in your dreams, do you think it's her."

Andy smiled tenderly. Lilly always has taken her dreams very seriously. To her romantic friend, they were a sign that she would find someone who was meant for her, like a soul mate. Andy always found that sweet, especially because Lilly never once took her experience as abnormal behavior. She was still too affected by her encounter with Miranda and was avoiding rationalizing her feelings.

"I don't know Lilly, I'm just overwhelmed and surprised. Since yesterday I'm keeping my reactions under control, because I'm a little scared about this entire thing. If my rational mind speaks louder I'll probably run away from it. Can you believe I didn't have any nightmares last night?"

"Don't you dare rationalize things! All the doctors and friends and your last partner did exactly that and they never could help you. I know you Andy and things were real bad recently. We have to figure out what this is! And if there's any chance that this person be the key to your happiness, you have to give a chance to see, don't you think?"

"Lilly, I think I never told you how much you helped me in the last few years. You'd never once judged me and now you're supporting me again. First of all, thank you for your friendship. I'll really need someone to help me because I know that I have to see what will come from this, but I'll need to never let ne droll, ok?"

"You have me girl! And don't thank me. I'm here, Doug is here and the only thing we want is seeing you happy and fine."

"I know and I promise that I will try really hard okay?"

"Okay, I hope you have fun tonight and I'll call you tomorrow to hear about everything! Bye baby."

"Bye Lilly."

Andy hung up and sat at her desk. There was work to be done and she promised to help Alice to finish their article.

….

The day passed quickly and she couldn't avoid looking at her watch anxiously waiting for the night to come. She concluded her work but couldn't think of anything but Miranda, even when she was busy and completely absorbed by her tasks. The previous night memories were vividly alive, making her day unusually peaceful. She smiled, realizing that the beautiful woman was directly responsible for her fantastic mood.

She thought carefully about the clothes she would wear, choosing a single front black dress she had bought some time ago but never used. She let her hair down and used light makeup, highlighting the eyes and lips. She looked at the time: 19:30. She should leave or she would be late. Checking again in the mirror, she took the car keys, her purse and left. Outside the building, she breathes the sweet night air, wondering why she was truly happy for the first time in years.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

Beta: hurdygurdygirl – Thanks for reading it so fast, girl!

AN: Thanks again for the lovely comments! Hope you like this one!

Chapter 9

Miranda had to use her supernatural velocity to prepare everything in time. She rose right after the twilight and rushed to feed. She couldn't guess what kind of interaction their night would bring, so she decided to be more careful than ever. She knew that lots of fresh blood would not just prevent the hunger, but also diminish the physical details that would certainly reveal her preternatural nature. Her skin was excessively pale, the red pupils an obvious sign of blood need. When she returned home she took a shower and went to her closet.

She chose black slacks and a semitransparent white shirt that would reveal a great amount of skin and delicate curves. She wants to please and seduce Andrea, choosing deliberately underwear that accentuates her breasts and the soft lines of her waist. Remembering their past encounters, she decides to wear something that could bring back Andrea's memories. Since Madeleine's death, she occults inside her clothes a very especial jewel - a golden necklace with a couple pendants, especially created for the occasion of their union. She left the bedroom, heading to the kitchen to check dinner.

She was startled by Nigel blocking her way.

"I understand that you believe you don't own me explanations - that our bond will make me read your mind and accept your wishes, but not this time. What do you think you're doing? We have avoided them for more than a hundred years and you know pretty well that she's been chasing you all this time. They're dangerous Miranda, for Christ's sake! And now, because of a girl, a human, you throw everything we built away. Are you out of your mind?"

"Nigel, I don't have time for this conversation, she's arriving at any minute."

"Miranda, you ask me to blindly protect you, to keep guard outside while you're here with a fragile human being that could lead us to destruction and you want me to do it without questions. I'm sorry, I love you, you're my creator, but I'm not suicidal, I need to know what's happening here"

"Ok, I'll tell you what I know until she arrives, then, you'll leave us alone and later, when she leaves we resume our conversation."

He nods silently and expectantly.

"Three days ago I was hunting and I saw this woman. She's a perfect copy of Madeleine. I was so shocked that I completely lost control over my emotions, sending thoughts that attracted our enemies to me."

"A double? What do you mean by a perfect copy, that's no such thing. Madeleine's absence made you project your desires into this human."

"No, you don't understand. She's somehow connected with Madeleine's memory. She recognized me and had some kind of strike after that. It' strange, she seems to have her memories, but can connect to them only in a subconscious way. I'm courting her as if I was a normal human being, but a few times last night she seemed to feel our connection."

"Do you realize how completely out of your mind you sound right now? What do you think? That Madeleine came back in someone else's body? You can't believe in this kind of bullshit."

"Oh, the vampire says that there are strange things in the world… honestly Nigel, I'm not asking your opinion about it. I know what I'm feeling right now. Do you think I would ever put our existence in danger on purpose? Do you really think I would have been so careless to let my feelings call that creature's attention? I lost my mind for a tiniest bit of time, because I was so overwhelmed by emotions so long absent… I lost my control. Look, she's close now I can feel her. Please, just do as I say, go out, guard the house and my Andrea. Later, we'll talk and if you want to leave I won't stop you."

"Ok, I'll wait outside. The things I do for you."

"I know darling, I couldn't have a more loyal friend."

He left and she hurried. Andrea should arrive anytime now, she could smell her scent getting stronger. She went to the kitchen and checked dinner, admitting that the smell was indeed very good. Food obviously didn't attract her, but the cook was very talented in accomplishing her demands. The house was impeccable, diffusely illuminated and decorated with fresh flowers that made the ambience even more relaxing. While she was choosing some music in the modern sound system, she felt her beloved scent at the door and her heart beat faster with the perspective of seeing the young woman again.

…..

_The years that followed their first encounter were the happiest in Miranda's life. She didn't lie to Madeleine, they really became great friends. In the beginning they would do everything in their reach to see each other in the many social gatherings. It soon became a poor substitute to their wishes of seeing and touching all the time. Their desire was written all over their faces and it was difficult to hide the fleeting touches and the loving words whispered in hidden corners. _

_Daniel, after six months pitting his sister's misery, decided to make a tempting offering: pretend to be courting Madeleine to bring her closer to Miranda. At first she refused the idea, considering lying an outrageous way to solve her problems. She was, after all, a powerful and rich woman and didn't own explanations about her life choices to anyone. However, Madeleine was almost twenty years younger and was controlled by her family all the time. Soon, she would have to do what every single woman in her age should do: marry a proper man. The Priestly family was one of the most influential and Daniel proposal would certainly be accepted. Madeleine was excited about Daniel's solution, but Miranda was reluctant to comply with the idea. Daniel and Madeleine locked Miranda in the library, trying to convince her about their plan. Miranda was irritated._

_"__I think you're both suffering of some sudden mental disorder!"_

_Madeleine stood and came to her, holding her tight._

_"__Oh my love, don't you see Daniel just wants to help us. He's willing to sacrifice a marriage to bring us together, the idea is perfect."_

_"__Madeleine, in the name of god, this is exactly one of the many reasons to forget this madness. I can't let Daniel pretend to marry, abdicating of his chances to have a family."_

_It was Daniel time to refute her arguments._

_"__Sister, I have no intention to marry, don't you see. I'm almost forty years old now and to be honest, I love the ladies so much that I can't see myself falling for just one of them. You must believe me when I say that I'm not sacrificing anything. To the world we will pretend to be a happy couple and inside our house you two will be able to be together. Miranda, you're not thinking straight, she's twenty three, how long is it going to take for her father to find her a husband? If that happens and we both know that is just a matter of time, you'll never see each other again."_

_Madeleine was close to her, looking intensely at her face._

_"__Darling, I won't be able to refuse proposals anymore. My father is unhappy and right now he thinks I'm having an affair with Daniel."_

_"__What? Why does he think this?"_

_"__Miranda, I'm always coming here, telling him that I will visit two good friends, but he's not believing it anymore. If I were him, I would also be bothered. I'm always at your side, everywhere, and Daniel is always with you. My father wouldn't be surprised if you negotiate my marriage with Daniel, directly with him."_

_Miranda was shocked by the idea._

_"__Let me see if I get this straight. You two want me to go to your father's house to negotiate your marriage with Daniel. You marry my brother and I'll be your mistress."_

_"__What? Miranda, you don't understand, my love. I'll marry Daniel and I'll be living here, in the same house as you. Nothing will keep us apart, ever. I was thinking that I would like to exchange vows with you, somehow. I would be marrying you, don't you see? Why are you being so difficult about it? My father will drag me away from you and that will kill me!"_

_Her face was contorted with pain._

_"__Unless that's not what you want…"_

_Miranda thought her heart would stop beating. She holds Madeleine's head, forcing her to look directly into her eyes._

_"__Don't you ever say that. Of course I want you, you're my life, I'm nothing without you, how can you even think I don't want you? If I were a man you would already have a ring on your finger and I would be sure that everyone in this damn country knew you were mine."_

_Madeleine smiled softly._

_"__If you feel this way my heart, think about it. Daniel is giving us a chance of happiness and I think it shouldn't be refused."_

_Looking back to Daniel, Miranda walked over the room, sitting at her desk. _

_"__There's one problem you're not considering. We have two snakes in this house. Clarice and Sebastian will figure out our fake marriage. Besides, I'm not blind and I can see in Sebastian's eyes his desire for Madeleine. He is a bastard and I sure don't want to expose my…. Wife to his scrutiny."_

_Daniel smiled again._

_"__Well, I thought about that too. Are you forgetting that since our father's death you put me in the room next to yours and that our bedrooms are connected?"_

_Miranda was astounded with his accurate mind._

_"__What are you suggesting?"_

_He came closer to Madeleine, putting his arms around her shoulders._

_"__Oh, my brilliant sister can be so slow sometimes… honey, my future fake wife here will enter my room every night, cross the wooden door and sleep peacefully with her real wife. I, in my turn, will be able to have every woman in London without having to deal with a cheated wife's temper. Isn't that perfect?"_

_Miranda was speechless for a moment, but it only took one pleading look from Madeleine to melt her resistance and her heart. __Her wife… she really loved the sound of that._

…..

The doorbell rang and when she opened it she couldn't avoid a bright smile of happiness. Andrea was just a few feet away, more beautiful than ever, holding a bouquet of flowers. They stayed still for a moment, looking at each other and Miranda saw in a fleeting moment desire cross the other woman's eyes. She felt her own body shiver as a certain feeling of complexion overtook her. She knew, in that moment, that she could never deny anything to her – that her life would be hers to take. She took Andrea's hand in hers and accepted the flowers.

"It's been ages since I got flowers."

Andy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"That means you've been surrounded by fools."

Miranda pulled her into the living room, closing the door right after taking a good look outside the house. Apparently no one had followed Andrea.

"How was your day? I'm wondering if it was like mine, full of images and thoughts of you."

Andy released the breath she was holding since she felt the other woman's touch.

"I couldn't think of anything else."

Miranda took Andy's hand to her lips, kissing it tenderly.

"Nothing could make me happier. Come sit with me, are you hungry?"

Miranda turned her back to Andy looking for some vase to accommodate the roses. Andy looked around, charmed by the cozy ambience. She notes a few things she had missed the night before. The living room was ample and impeccably decorated. Modern furniture was combined with ancient objects that could easily be exhibited in museums.

Miranda was coming back from the kitchen, offering her a glass of wine. Andy was eager to know everything about the other woman, but last night they talked mostly about her own problems.

"So, yesterday you were saying that your sister is traveling…"

Miranda decided to be as truthful as possible, revealing information about her life, without scaring the girl. Her only wish was to make good use of Andrea's company.

"Yes, Emily and her wife Serena are my family. I also have a friend that I consider as a brother, Nigel. You'll probably meet them in the future. They are like me, restless. We're always traveling around the world. They were in Paris until yesterday, but decided to come back to New York to see me.

"Oh, that's fantastic. Have you seen many places?"

They sat on the couch, facing each other. Miranda took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, I've been traveling a lot, but I must confess that I always feel like something is missing. I'm almost searching for something, can you understand the feeling?"

Andrea found herself mesmerized by those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, I can. Sometimes I also feel this way."

They sat silent for a moment. Miranda stood, breaking the connection.

"Come, you must eat something."

Dinner was apparently wonderful, considering the pleasant sounds coming from Andrea. She sat across the table, pretending to sip from a glass of wine, while the young woman told her about her day. Suddenly, Andrea stopped, looking curiously at her.

"You're not eating. Aren't you hungry Miranda? Dinner is fantastic!"

"Oh, I'm too excited to have you here. I'll eat later. Do you mind if I just enjoy your company?"

"Of course not, but the food is really fantastic."

Miranda smiled at the other woman's fascination with food. She was so young and vibrant and nobody should take that away. She thought sadly about Christian's visit and the potential consequences to Andrea's live.

After dinner they sat in comfortable silence just looking into each other's eyes. The young woman looked intently at her and a warm exciting shiver hit her body. Andrea's eyes settled on her neck for a long moment.

Andrea raised her hand to the gold necklace.

"What a beautiful pendant."

Miranda keeps looking intensely at her eyes trying to find recognition there.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. May I touch it?"

Miranda nodded and stopped breathing as the other woman's fingers tentatively touched the jewel. Andrea eyes widened as she comments.

"It's a double pendant, it's like half of it should be on another chain."

Miranda only nodded.

"You're very perceptive. It's a handmade couple's pendant and was created for being indeed on two different chains."

Andrea came closer to see the delicate work in the gold medal. She could see a representation of a bright sun and a silver moon that together formed a beautiful pattern. The medal was perfectly built in a way that the two figures would be a part of each other. On Miranda's neck it would appear a regular medal in a shape of a coin. The only strange thing was that there would be two small rings to connect the medal to the golden chain. If they were separated, one person would have a stylized sun, while the other a moon. It was gorgeous.

Miranda was shocked to see that Andrea's eyes were shining with tears. She took a breath as if she was coming back of a dream.

"It's strange, I feel like I saw this before. You said that you had someone before, someone you loved, and that she's gone."

"Yes, that's true."

"And this medal was around her neck?"

"Yes. She was my wife. The circumstances of our marriage didn't allow me to give her a traditional wedding ring, so I had this pendant made to present to her."

Miranda was lost in her own memories and her voice became a mere whisper. She felt tears falling and smiled sadly.

"She used to say I was beautiful as the full moon, because of my silver hair. She loved it. Her smile was like yours, brighter than the sun, so, when she called me her moon, I used to say that she was my sun, my daylight. It was silly, but romantic."

Andrea was feeling a heavy tightness in her heart as if she could feel Miranda's pain. She turned the gold medal and saw the inscription, repeated on each side in a small letter:

_To the light of my life, _

_My eternal love,_

_M._

For a brief moment Andrea couldn't breathe. Her heart seemed to stop beating, as an unbearable headache sent her into darkness, again.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sensing Miranda uneasiness, Nigel left his hidden place, running into the house. He found her in the living room, looking through the window, apparently lost in her thoughts.

"What happened?"

Miranda turned her head, looking at Nigel.

"She collapsed again when she remembered. This is so frustrating! I don't know what to do about it!"

"What? What you mean? Where is she?"

"She's in the main bedroom."

"What, will she stay here?"

"Nigel, if she doesn't wake up she will sleep here. This way I can keep an eye on her. Is there a problem?

Nigel was livid. He couldn't contain his words.

"A problem? Yes! We certainly have a problem! You brought a human to our place. We've been keeping our presence a secret for decades and because of an insignificant mortal you're putting our clan in danger! You attracted that perverse creature to you! What are you going to do when Christian's warnings became real?"

Miranda looked surprised for a moment, but didn't reply. Encouraged by her lack of words, Nigel continues, his voice even louder.

"Tell me Miranda? Are you marking her? Are you going to transform her?

"I don't know Nigel! I don't have the answers to your questions!"

What's your plan? I was outside and you should know that your girl has been followed!"

That caught Miranda's attention.

"Followed? By whom, Christian?"

Nigel gave her an ironic laugh.

"Christian doesn't need to do this kind of job. They have acolytes everywhere, did you forget this? There are many humans ready to do small jobs in exchange of becoming immortal. I saw two humans, carrying distinctive vampire marks. Christian's stink was around them! And guess what? They're perfect for the task, because while we are unconscious in our refuge, hiding from the sun, they can follow your girl everywhere!"

Miranda was pacing around the room like a caged animal.

"How am I going to protect her?"

"Protect her? Are you out of your mind? The only way to protect her is pretend you never crossed her path! Been killed would be the best thing that could happen to her. They could transform her in their slave, a plaything and you would never put your eyes on her again!"

Nigel was quiet for a moment, hoping that his last words could touch her.

"Miranda, I beg you to listen to me. You're bringing danger and death to all of us, including this young woman."

Miranda was furious, merely containing her frustration. She looked at Nigel with desperate red eyes, full of tears. Her face was a mask of pain and her voice didn't sound human.

"Nigel, look at me! That woman, lying in my bed has my dead wife's memories! Do you really believe I'm going leave her? A hundred and fifty years! I found her again! My lost love, my soul mate and you want me to pretend it never happened? If you must leave, please, do it! But don't you dare tell me I'm out of my mind again! Do you realize how many questions are tormenting me now?"

She sounded desperate and infuriated. Never in their long time together had he seen that lack of control from her. She pointed an accusatory finger at his face, crying and shaking while harsh words left her throat in heavy sobs.

"First, I found a woman identical to Madeleine, that miraculously carries her memories; second, that same woman is having psychological brakes every time I try to push her to remember; third, the woman in question is an academic, a rationalist mind, how am I going to tell her that I'm her immortal lost wife? Fourth, a bunch of devilish creatures are threatening our lives and she is completely unaware of the danger! Do you really think I'm not concerned? Think again! I can't leave her and I will die to protect her if it's necessary! If anything happens to her… I swear to you I will be happy to expose my body to the sun!"

She was breathing hard, trying to contain her rage. She could be dangerous even for Nigel if she lost her temper. Nigel was visibly apprehensive, trying to calculate the menace. After a few seconds she calmed down and he dared to speak again.

"Miranda, I'm sorry, I had no idea. You're really serious about it, aren't you? Could you please, tell me how did you find this woman and of kind of memories she has?"

She was silent for so long that he thought she was not going to answer him. He tried again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed with this situation and deadly afraid. I won't leave you, I just freaked out."

She looked at him again, feeling guilt.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Is the second time I lost control this week and that is a bad sign."

"Well my friend. I would say that's understandable, considering the circumstances. Look, tomorrow our girls will be here and, if you really intend to keep Andrea around while you investigate the situation, we will have to take a few precautions. Serena could be very dangerous to her."

Miranda looked at him again, widening her eyes as if considering that information for the first time. He was shocked to realize that she hasn't considered that particular problem.

"Seriously, you thought about that, didn't you?

"Oh God, I totally forgot about this. You're right! Serena is too young, she could…"

"Exactly! She will certainly confuse your companion with dinner. That's one of my concerns! How do you intend to keep this girl around with Serena living here, under this same roof?"

Miranda sighed, sitting defeated on the couch.

"I have no idea! What a mess! What am I going to do?"

Nigel approached carefully, sitting by her side.

"We are going to think of something, we always do."

She smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you, old friend, I'll need your help like I never have before."

…

_They were under a tree, Miranda's head comfortably resting in her beloved's lap. Beautiful long fingers were tracing soft patterns on the older woman's scalp, as a warm breeze caressed her skin. The soft chant of birds and the sound of leaves ruffled by the wind were the only music around them. They rested at the top of a low hill, just a mile away from the main house. The old tree was one of Miranda's favorite spots since she was a child, a good place to hide while thinking. Now, it had become a refuge for the couple._

_"__My love, I know you don't like him, but he believes I'm going to marry his brother. I need to be at least civilized around those people; we'll going to share the same house!"_

_"__I need to confess that I've been considering leaving this house and moving to London with you."_

_"__What? Miranda, you love this land! You can't be serious about leaving your father's legacy to that inept."_

_Miranda sat up and looked away, visibly uncomfortable. _

_"__That's one thing I need to tell you. I wasn't intending to bother you with this subject, but I see that you're underestimating Sebastian's obsession for you."_

_Madeleine raised her hand, caressing Miranda's face._

_"__You're worried, what happened?"_

_Miranda took a deep breath to calm her body, but failed. Madeleine could see that her jaw was clenched and her shoulders tense. She approached the older woman, holding her waist._

_"__Tell me darling, what is it?"_

_"__That bastard came to me one night, right after the engagement announcement, asking me to give you to him."_

_Madeleine chuckled._

_"__What does he think I am, a cow? He came to you to negotiate me?"_

_Miranda looked again to her, her face showing her fury._

_"__He tried to convince me that he would be a better husband for you! He argued that Daniel is too old for you and that his libertine behavior would disgrace you."_

_Madeleine laughed softly, caressing Miranda's face. She approached her lips, kissing Miranda's mouth and nose playfully._

_"__What would he do if he knew that Daniel is too young for me and that I'm actually quite fond of silver hair?"_

_Miranda took her mouth possessively, while she pulled Madeleine to her lap with a strong grip at her waist. Madeleine pulled up her dress, straddling the older woman with her bare legs. Miranda kissed her tenderly, holding her in place. _

_"__My angel, I'm just worried about your well-being. Clarice has been a bad influence on that boy and he came out with his true colors while he was still a young man. I won't bother you with tales of his inadequate behavior, but I need you to be vigilant around him. You know that business makes me travel a lot and that I won't be able to be around you all the time." _

_Madeleine kissed her again, caressing her back and her shoulders. Sensing that the older woman was still tense, she deepened the kiss, hugging her tight._

_"__Don't worry my love, if that makes you happy, I promise to be more careful around him."_

_Miranda looked at her eyes for a long moment. _

_"__I love you Madeleine, I can't bare the idea of anything happened to you. That would kill me. I need you happy and safe all the time. This is as essential to me, as food and air. If he knew that you're mine, I wouldn't be so preoccupied. That boy is so afraid of me sometimes... Of course, considering his nature, I like to have him frightened – that helps avoided many problems. But his attitude toward Daniel could affect you. He always envied the older brother. He believes my father and I always protect Daniel."_

_Madeleine was touched by her concern, but decided to take advantage of their position. Miranda's body pressed to her chest and belly was driving her mad. She took the other woman's mouth again, kissing her deeply, while her hands explored that delicious body. She kissed Miranda's jaw and neck, inhaling her scent. She was hot and aroused, her body making small circular movements into Miranda's belly. _

_"__I love you too darling; I can't show you how much. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Now, just kiss me, I don't want to talk about these people anymore."_

_Miranda lost track of her thoughts as Madeleine's mouth sucked her neck, their bodies tangled in a sensual hug. Breathlessly, she asks._

_"__What do you want to talk about?"_

_Madeleine was beyond reason as her hands did more exploring. She delicately bites Miranda's neck. _

_"__Hum, I want to talk about the way you smell and how I love your skin. I can't wait to be yours!"_

_"__Darling, please, we need to stop."_

_Madeleine ignored the murmured plea, kissing the beautiful long neck, while greedy hands found their way under Miranda's shirt._

_"__Oh darling, I don't want to stop, I want you!"_

_Madeleine's voice sounded impertinent, as a child demanding a denied toy. Miranda smiled tenderly, hugging her tight._

_"__My love, haven't we agreed to wait until marriage?"_

_Madeleine looked into her eyes showing her annoyance. _

_"__I didn't agree with that! That's your stupid idea!"_

_Miranda found her utterly adorable with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. _

_"__Well, marrying me was your idea in the first place and if we're doing it, we'll do it properly. You're my fiancé, aren't you?"_

_"__Yes! What's the problem with that?"_

_"__If you would marry a man, would you be straddling his lap now, trying to seduce him?"_

_Madeleine narrowed her eyes, looking suspicious for a moment._

_"__I don't think I would be this desperate to touch a man, so this is not a good example. If I was obligated to marry a man, I would do everything in my power to delay my marital obligations. But I'm not marrying a man, I'm marrying you and I can't think of anything else. Why you don't want to have intimate relations with me?"_

_Miranda rolled her eyes, irritated with the silly argument._

_"__Madeleine, we already had this conversation. Your first time must be special and it will be with your future wife, in our first night as a couple."_

_"__My first time will be with you anyway, why do you need to torture me? I don't want to wait"_

_With that, she resumed her assault on Miranda's neck, licking and sucking a few spots she knew would send her to the edge. The older woman was having a hard time resisting the caresses and had to gather all her self control to avoid taking her right away. She kept her hands still at the young woman's waist, but Madeleine had other intentions. Her soft hands continued a delicious exploration of Miranda's body, but when her fingers touched the older woman's nipple, Miranda held her arms. Delicately but firmly she released Madeleine's, despite the young woman's complaint._

_"__What are you doing Miranda, don't stop! Are you trying to kill me?"_

_"__No my love, the only one having a stroke here it's me. You have no idea how much I want you."_

_She stood quickly on shaking legs and walked away from her fiancé. Surprised, Madeleine shouted._

_"__Where do you think you're going?"_

_"__To the river!"_

_Madeleine giggles following her down the path._

_"__Do you need to swim darling?"_

_The annoyed reply come fast._

_"__Yes!"_

_"__But the water is cold. I can warm you! Are you sure you don't want some company?"_

_Miranda didn't turn as she yells back._

_"__You wouldn't dare! Stay right there!"_

_Madeleine smiled softly, lying languidly in the grass._

…..

Andrea wakes up startled, still hearing the fading giggles. She dreamed of Miranda, but this time the scenario was so different - the dream was vivid, almost real. It was already morning and she was comfortably lying in a spacious bed. She looked around trying to understand where she was. Suddenly she remembered the night and the strong headache she felt before fainting. Instinctively she puts her hand on her neck, looking for the absent necklace. The jewel has been the problem this time. She could still remember the strong emotions that overtook her when she touched the delicate medal and read the inscription. Turning she found a flower and a note on the pillow beside her head. Taking the paper, she tried to stand, but was forced to sit again, feeling dizzy. She opened the note.

_"__Darling, you weren't feeling well last night, so I decided to let you rest. I hope you don't mind. You're in my bedroom, make yourself comfortable. You'll find a bathroom and a closet, so please feel free to wear anything you want. Against my wishes I was forced to leave you in the morning to attend some work demands, I'm hoping that maybe you could wait until I return. I have a strong feeling that you'll wake up embarrassed, andthink about leaving. I beg you to stay, we need to talk. If you need to work, there's a notebook and internet in the office that should be sufficient. I'll be thinking about you the entire day._

_I can't wait to see you again. Yours, Miranda"_

Andy felt the tears surfacing as a deep sense of lost overtook her. Her problems were back at full speed. She was worried and embarrassed. Every time a relationship went further those damn dreams and memories would interfere and she would be abandoned. This time she was sadder than ever. Who would want to spend time with someone that faints in the middle of a conversation? How on earth could a woman like Miranda endure Andy's problems?

She sighed and looked around thinking about what to do. She noted that the bedroom was elegant as the rest of the house, decorated with the same old fashion-modern style. The room seemed like it had never been used, being devoid from personal objects that could identify its owner. That was really strange.

She stood and walked at the door, opening it carefully. She couldn't hear any sounds that indicated if there was anyone around. She thought about writing a note apologizing and simply leaving. She was confused about the vividness of last night's dreams. This time there was no violence, just love. She was in a green hill with Miranda, talking about something she couldn't remember. She mumbled to herself.

"Great, now I'm projecting my stupid dreams onto Miranda. Fuck!"

She left the bedroom, still feeling disoriented. The house was big and she took some time to find the living room and her belongs. She took her purse and car keys and left. Getting in her car, she called Lily. She didn't want to be alone, so she would need her friends support. Lily answered on the second ring.

"Hi girl! How was your hot date? Tell me everything."

"Lilly, please I need your help. It's happening again."

"Honey where are you? Are you okay?"

"I just left Miranda's house. Can you believe I fainted again? It's unbelievable!"

"Oh, but she's with you?"

"No, she had to work. She left me a note, asking me to stay, but I left. I feel like I need some space. What if this relationship, like the others will bring the nightmares back? Maybe is a pattern: when I fall in love those horrible dreams come back."

"But Andy, did you have nightmares again?"

"No, actually I had a beautiful dream, but this time it was not blurred, I saw everything in vivid colors and sensations. It was incredible, but scary at the same time. I felt the need to escape. I left a note."

"Ok, baby, I'm home, why don't you come here?"

"Are you sure I'm not going to bother you?"

"Of course not. Besides, I can't wait to hear about this dream. Did you have sex?"

Andy couldn't avoid the laugh.

"Well, not exactly, but I remember being very, very excited in the dream."

"Oh, great! I love torrid details from dreams! I'll be waiting for you, bye."

"Bye honey, I'll be there soon."

….

She spent the day at Lily's house, wishing Miranda would at least call her, but again she didn't hear from her. They talked about her feelings toward the woman and about the dream. After a couple of hours Lily convinced her to speak to Miranda about her problem, telling her everything, from the beginning. Andy thought about the idea finding it plausible. If she would scare the woman, better sooner than later. She left Lily's house right after the sunset, going right to her apartment. She climbed the stairs and opened the door. Inside she was confused for a moment when she saw that the living room lights on. She was pretty sure she had turned them off, before leaving to Miranda's house. Looking again, she screamed when she saw a man sitting on her couch. He was looking at her intensely, his head slightly tilted, as if he was studying her. She wanted to run, but her legs failed, like they were made of stone. Instead, she asked a stupid question.

"Who are you? How did you get in my house?"

The blond, too pale, creepy man kept looking at her and every inch of her body turned suddenly cold. That man was dangerous; she felt the urge to run. She took a step back, but he was behind her holding the door in a second. She screamed and started feeling trapped in her own house. His melodious voice was ice as he said.

"Where are you going so soon delicious? We haven't talked yet."

Before she could answer her body was shoved violently at the door and she hit her head hard. His hands were holding her neck in a tight grip as he leaned his contorted face close to hers. She was deathly afraid now, unable to believe her own eyes. His touch was cold as marble, his teeth a menacing line. His eyes were almost white and she could see pale blue veins marking his skin. This man, whoever he was, was not human and the knowledge hit her like cold water. She tried to fight, but her body was pressed between his hard chest and the door. The tears were rolling freely in her face as she realized this man would kill her.

"Afraid sweetie? Don't be, it won't take long."

Her voice was a mere whisper.

"What do you want from me?"

He laughed softly, his voice a terrible sound.

"Oh… the poor thing. So innocent, I'm almost touched."

He caressed her body with rude hands and that made her sick.

"I will have so much fun with you. You know, the old bloodsucker should have stayed away from you, but she's stubborn. I have to confess that since I received orders to only keep an eye on you I'm making a great effort not to take you. Tell me, where's your bitch now? I would be so happy to show her how to please a woman."

Her mind was racing as she tried to make sense of his words.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't you? Shame."

He laughed, and passed his tongue over her neck as if tasting her.

"Oh, I can see why she is so crazy about you, you smell delicious. I'm going to fuck you and drink from you and you going to love it."

She was sobbing hard now as his hands continued exploring her body. In a sharp tug he ripped off her dress, looking avidly at her body.

"Oh! We're going to have so much fun…"

And then his grip became more painful and he bared his teeth like a savage animal, descending his head toward her chest. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. She felt his body being ripped away from her abruptly. Her legs gave up and she hit the floor. Looking up she saw Miranda and another person attacking that thing. Andy was breathing with great effort, her hands holding her own neck as she coughed hard, trying to bring some air into her lungs. In her fragile position she could see that the three persons were having a fight and that Miranda was, incredibly, moving faster than the pale man. She was still trying to understand what she was seeing when Miranda's ally, a bald man, held the strange creature by the neck, jumped with him through the living room window. Andy cried again and Miranda approached her quickly, desperation so clearly stamped on her features. She took Andy in her arms, holding her tightly to her chest. Her breath was labored as she delicately placed Andy on the couch, looking attentively at her.

Andrea was still shocked from the entire scene and couldn't avoid the surprised little cry from her throat.

Miranda was as pale as the other man, her face a marble mask covered with tiny veins. Her eyes were deep red and her teeth sharp. Understanding took Andrea's heart. She raised her hand tentatively touching the woman's face.

Miranda closed her eyes at the soft touch opening them wide when she heard the simple truth coming from Andrea lips.

"You're not human."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

Miranda was silent for a moment, evaluating Andy's movements. The girl didn't seem terrified as she supposed she would be, her eyes were lost in Miranda's face, her hands caressing the cold skin with trembling fingers. The older woman couldn't wait to take Andrea out of her stupor, but was afraid to scare her even more and decided to wait, kneeling by her side. She saw a blanket on the couch and took it, covering gently Andrea's semi nude shivering body.

"Did he hurt you my darling?"

Andy was startled as if Miranda's voice was coming from another reality. She was lost somewhere, shocked, detached. Suddenly she ceased the caress, but couldn't take her eyes away from the older woman's face. Deciding what to do, Miranda waited. Andrea took a deep breath, blinking a few times as if recovering her consciousness. Miranda could see every single emotion crosses her eyes, shock, confusion, tenderness and then a sharp focus. When she made a move to stand to give Andrea some space, she was stopped by a strong grip on her arm.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what the hell that thing was! What's going on here Miranda? This…" she pointed to Miranda with trembling hands. "I'm looking at something impossible… How did you get here? You didn't come through the door. When I came in, that thing was already here, the door was locked. This is impossible! You and the other man, you also came from the window, because the door was blocked, he was pinching me, strangling me at the door…. How did you… Oh my god!"

Andrea made an evasive movement; releasing Miranda's arm, she sat at the far end of the couch, putting some distance between them. Miranda was hurt for a moment, but considered this reaction better than the previous apathy. She heard Andrea's scared voice.

"Right now, I just want to run away from you, you do realize that, don't you? Explain yourself, please!"

Miranda could almost see Andrea's brain working, looking for plausible answers to the absurd. She knew the feeling, the rational mind trying desperately to put some sense in the impossible. Miranda herself had experienced the same confusion right after being transformed, seeking explanations for the phenomena. She doubted her own existence for months after the attack. The pain of being ripped from her life mixed with the fascination beyond the inconceivable. Love and compassion for the young woman invaded her heart and she decided to be as honest as possible.

"Andrea, I know you're scared right now and…"

"Scared? That thing almost killed me! If you haven't come…." Her eyes were full of pain and she sobbed as she remembered the moments of horror.

"I thought he would… he would rape me and them… I don't know…. He said he would drink from me, he said things I couldn't understand…" Miranda reached for her, but Andy retreated, holding the blanket close to her chest.

"Darling, you must believe me when I say I won't hurt you, let me hold you, I need to see if you're hurt."

Andrea was still frightened, but the concern so cleared stamped in Miranda's eyes was enough to break her resistance. After all, the woman, or whatever she was, was the reason she was still alive. That strange blond, pale creature would have killed her, she had no doubts, and Miranda had come just in time to stop him. She took Miranda hand, gasping as she felt her temperature.

"You're so cold and pale. Are you ok?"

"Darling, please, I'll answer all your questions, but first of all, tell me: are you hurt?"

Andrea stopped for a moment examining her own body. She had a few scratches and bruises, most of them on her back and neck. She hit her head, but she was not feeling any dizziness or pain. She looked again to Miranda thinking that, beside her strange appearance, she was the same affectionate woman she was getting used to. Her eyes, even in a different color, were deep pools of anguish and her hands were tightened in fits beside her body. She was clearly containing herself and Andrea had to admit that even in her confused state, she couldn't feel any threat coming from the woman. She took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I mean, thanks for saving me." Miranda gasped, sitting on the couch beside the young woman.

"Are you sure? Please tell me what he did to you. I'm going to kill him for touching you!"

Seeing Miranda's despaired tone, Andy finally comprehended that whatever she was, despite the explanations she would give, she was still the person that had invaded her heart so deeply in the last days. Her eyes were full of pain and Andy's heart melted when she realized the other woman was restraining her movements to avoid touching her.

She came closer, taking Miranda's head in her hands, forcing her to look in her eyes. The older woman was embarrassed and tried to divert her gaze - probably to hide the red brightness in her eyes - but Andy held her firmly.

"No, look at me, I'm not afraid of you anymore, I'm sorry, I was scared just for a moment after the attack, you're not like him, I know." A single cold tear rolled from Miranda's eyes and the young woman approached, kissing the cold lips gently.

"We need to talk; I need to know what's going on, what this entire situation means, you have a rational explanation, don't you?" Miranda looked in her face.

"Andrea, we certainly need to talk, but we can't stay here. Look, that man… he has associates and we are vulnerable right now. I know it's a lot to ask under these circumstances, but I need you to trust me."

"Miranda, I trust you, don't you know that by now? But I can't go with you, not without understanding what I'm looking at."

"Andrea, I'm begging you, come with me, I won't leave you alone here and I can't talk to you if I'm worried about another attack. I intend to answer every single question you have, but you need to trust me when I say that your apartment is not safe at the moment. In my house we would be protected."

"There are others like you in your house?"

"Yes, there are four of us."

"The man I saw before, the one who helped you?"

"That's Nigel, he's a great friend and I intend to introduce you properly later. You must come with me, that's all I ask, for your own safety."

Andy remained silent for a moment, thinking about her options. She was trying hard to formulate a few scientific explanations to the situation, but her mind was failing. Of course, she was still in no shape to think straight, adrenaline still running in her body. She didn't have enough information to make decisions, but she knew somehow, that Miranda would never hurt her, so taking a deep breath she stood.

"Okay, give me a minute. I'll dress and grab a few things then we may go."

Miranda closed her eyes in relief.

"Thank you."

…..

The ride in Andrea's car was silent Miranda watched the beautiful city lights. Miranda was not yet prepared to reveal herself, but she would be obligated to do it after Christian's attack. She would have to explain her condition, sharing the poor information she had about the curse. She knew Andrea would ask questions for those she would have limited answers. After being transformed, she tried hard to understand how her life was possible, what made a supposed dead body's to keep living. She never found a good answer. All the creatures she met had been transformed by others and no one was able to indicate the source, the first vampire. There were legends, rumors, but nothing concrete. She would share with Andrea the same information she shared with her clan.

That was still another problem. Should she reveal her own reasons for pursuing the young woman? Should she tell her about Madeleine, about her nightmares? It would be wise to avoid the subject until the young woman was ready to understand; right now Miranda could see that her hands were holding the wheel with excessive force and that her jaw was clenched. Miranda would have to make the young woman relax around her again.

Mentally she cast an alert to the others, preparing them for their first encounter with the mortal. Nigel was already warned, but she didn't have time to explain the situation to Serena and Emily. She knew she would be judged by her girls for the same reasons Nigel had questioned her. Having Andrea around would be dangerous to the entire group and the most patent evidence of that menace was Christian's early aggression. They arrived at the townhouse in short time and Andrea looked insecure while she parked. Miranda smiled at her reassuringly, kissing the back of her hand.

"Come darling, it's time you meet my family."

Andrea smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"That means our relationship is getting serious?"

Miranda was surprised with the unexpected joke and smiled tenderly, whispering soft but sincere words.

"Well, if you give me a chance, I'll be the most serious relationship of your life, but I don't dare to hope."

"Miranda, I'm in a car with a pale, red eyed creature that appeared in my sixth floor apartment without using the stairs. If you think a little, you will realize that anyone in my shoes would be running and screaming like a lunatic right now. How serious about this do you think I am? "

With that, Andrea opened the door leaving a surprised vampire behind her. She rounded the car and opened the passenger door, giving her hand to Miranda.

"Come, your family is waiting for us and you promised me some answers."

…

When they entered the house, Miranda sheltered Andrea with her own body. She could see the faces of her 'children': Nigel, the image of polite resignation; Serena, a furious curiosity and Emily, pure rage. She had barely closed the door behind them, when she heard Emily's sharp tones cutting the silence.

"Miranda, could you please tell me why the hell we crossed half the world, desperately believing you were in danger? Nigel was telling me very disturbing things, but I prefer to believe that he is mistaken."

Emily attitude was expected but displaced and she could feel Andrea's tense breath behind her back. Conciliating her own necessities with the pack rules would be challenging, but she wouldn't give Andrea up, even if that meant losing her clan. She could tell, from the flood of emotions assaulting her, that they were hurt and confused, needing desperately their leader's reassurance. Miranda, on the other hand, was exhausted, after the earlier fight and the lack of blood.

When she woke up earlier that night she was desperate when she realized that Andrea left the house and she knew that it would be imperative to reach the mortal before anything terrible could happen. With Nigel's assistance she was able to prevent the attack and the only thing she needed now was to hold the young woman to calm her own nerves. Miranda could feel the tension in the air, but she wouldn't be challenged in her own house, especially by her own blood.

"Emily, choose carefully your words and your tone around me, I won't tolerate insubordination. We won't talk about it now, there are urgent matters to attend and Andrea needs to rest. I'll talk to you later."

Emily flinched but said nothing. Her eyes were menacing, looking directly at Andrea. The young girl gasped holding Miranda's hand firmly. The older woman brought Andrea close to her body in a protective hug, baring her teeth, while looking in Emily's eyes.

"As I said, I won't have this attitude in my house, even from you. We have many things to discuss, but we'll do it according to my will, is that clear Emily?"

The pale young woman took a step back, lowering her eyes and Andrea was impressed with Miranda's commanding presence. She was obviously their leader and she expected to be obeyed. For a moment she was afraid of the redhead, but Miranda's presence soothed her. She observed the others, looking for any signs of threat. Nigel was very quiet and serious, seated in an ornamented chair in the corner of the living room. The other woman, a stunning tall blond was looking at her with a hungry expression. They were all very pale, sustaining an aura of mysterious danger in a surreal alternate reality. The strong arms around her were a shelter and an anchor connecting her body to that strange world. She heard Miranda's strong voice again.

"Nigel, what's the situation? We are safe here?"

The man didn't move as he answered her.

"Yes, I believe we are. I tried to capture him, but unfortunately I failed. I would expect future problems, but not tonight. That arrogant idiot forgot that alone he is nothing. He was pretty lucky and if I get him alone again, I won't let him go, I can assure you."

Miranda smiled softly at him and Andrea was impressed with the changes in her face.

"Good job, I can't thank you enough."

Directing her attention to the others, she continued.

"You'll let Nigel get some rest while you take rounds around the house. If that animal approaches our perimeter I must be warned immediately, don't try to capture him alone, is that clear?"

Both women nodded and left without further discussions. Nigel stood and walked toward them, extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Welcome to our house Andrea, I'm Nigel."

Despite his appearance, he had a smile in his face and Andy took the offered frosty hand.

"Nice to meet you Nigel, thanks for saving me."

He holds her hand a little longer looking directly at her eyes.

"Don't thank me, our problems are just beginning, you'll need to be prepared."

Looking at Miranda he said simply.

"I've got to eat, call me if you need me."

Before she could answer he was gone. Andrea was feeling better and her brain was already making a mental inventory of everything she was seeing. The first remarkable item was their abilities. They could move faster than any creature and their bodies seemed more solid and stronger than her own; in attack or defense situations they would react like predators, growling and baring their teeth. They had in common a certain appearance, an almost translucent cold skin and bighting eyes. What she was not able to understand yet was the physical changes she witnessed in Miranda's body. On their first encounter she looked so human, beautiful, magnetic, but still very human.

Miranda turned her attention to Andrea face, smiling.

"Come darling, we both need to rest and it's time for that conversation I promised you."

Andrea nodded while the older woman took her by the hand leading her to the same bedroom she had spent the previous night. When they got there and Miranda closed the door, she couldn't control her curiosity anymore.

"Last night I thought that this was your bedroom but I noted the lack of personal belongs. The entire house seemed to be untouched. You don't really spend your time here, do you?"

Miranda seated at the edge of the bed and patted the mattress beside her, inviting the young woman to join her. Andy seated, looking intensely at Miranda's eyes. She knew she should be patient, but the words were leaving her journalist's mouth faster than she could control.

"You're a leader, they respect you… the two women, they were very bothered by my presence and Nigel seemed worried, but still compelled to obey you..."

Miranda signed defeated. She thought she would be able to control the direction of their conversation, but she was wrong. Andrea was like her Madeleine, fierce and brilliant, she wouldn't be commanded.

"This place is just a shelter; we have a few around the world, using them according to our necessities. I didn't lie to you about this; I'm in New York for a business trip. About your second question, well, I'm indeed their leader, as you put. I'm the older one and their creator."

Andrea inclined her head in an adorable way, as if considering her words.

"You said Creator? Did you create them, how?"

Miranda felt the urge to touch the young woman, so she took Andrea's hand, entwining their fingers. She was still not prepared to share all the disturbing details of the creation process.

"Yes, I create them and I was created by another creature. We were human once, before the transformation. The creation process is… complicated… "

Andrea's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"I'll tell you everything I know about it, but you must be patient darling, we won't finish this conversation tonight and you need to rest."

Before the young woman could get a hold of herself, her mouth was working again.

"And you? Do you need to rest? You said that you were human before… you've been created by whom?"

Miranda stood nervous, needing some distance. The memories were still painful, even after all this time and she would have to be strong to revisit them.

"Andrea, the things I'm going to tell you… they're unbelievable in human terms. You'll have to keep an open mind to believe it."

"Miranda, I don't know what exactly you're going to tell me, but my entire life had been a mess of strange occurrences. I had to learn how to keep my spirit open to possibilities or I would have succumbed to madness. So, believe me when I say that I want to understand, I want to know everything about you… on other hand I agree with you about resting, you look tired too and I certainly need to sleep. I'll be patient as you ask, but could you please answer just a few initial questions?"

Miranda turned, facing her seriously.

"Go ahead, ask."

"First, I'd like to know why you changed. Your skin, your eyes, they are completely different. You're very pale and cold, are you ill?"

The older woman approached the bed again, kneeling in front of Andrea. Loving warm hands caressed her pale cheeks again and she closed her eyes, letting the soft touch calm down her tormented spirit. With her eyes still shut she let the terrible truth come from her lips.

"This is my real appearance, what you saw before was nothing more than a disguise that gave me a human appearance. I couldn't approach you like this. When I'm well feed I have a human appearance, very similar to who I was before the change. This horrible facade is the real one."

She opened her eyes pointing at her own body with an impatient gesture. Andrea continued her gentle ministrations, caressing all the lines of her perfect face. Smiling broadly, she pulled Miranda to the bed, whispering softly.

"You're not horrible, you're beautiful. I'm glad you came to me in first place, I'm just surprised and confused…"

After a brief pause she added with sadness.

"You know, since the first time I saw you I've been wondering why someone like you would even look for a girl like me. You're the woman of my dreams, literally. You're gorgeous, rich and sophisticated and now you tell me that you're even more special, how can you be here with me?"

Miranda looked at Andrea, holding her hands where they were touching her face.

"That's nothing special about me Andrea. I'm a cursed creature, something that shouldn't even exist. You are the special one and don't even know it. You are the only joy I've had in years. You changed everything, can't you see? "

Andy was impressed by the intense emotions crossing Miranda's. The older woman looked troubled by something Andy couldn't identify and she felt an irresistible need to comfort her. Her mind was racing with questions but for a brief moment, while looking at those strange red eyes, she forgot everything. There were no doubts, no fears, only those eyes. She approached her face slowly, never leaving her deep gaze. Their lips approached slowly and Miranda kept Andrea's head in her hands, while she whispered.

"No woman in the world makes me feel the way you do. I traveled the world, I lived enough for ten lives, but everything always tasted like ashes, until I looked in your eyes, until I felt your body. Have you ever dreamed with me darling? I've dreamt about you for decades. Never doubt my feeling for you. "

Miranda couldn't control her own desire anymore. She claimed Andy's mouth with passion, her thoughts completely blurred by the smell of blood, the beat of a strong heart, the taste of delicious lips and tongue. Andy answered with ardor, pressing Miranda's body against the mattress, deepening the kiss while passionate hands caressed soft curves.

Miranda tried to control her own hands, keeping them firmly pressed to Andrea's back. She was not sure about the young woman's feelings and didn't want to push things further before it was the right moment. She was desperate to touch Andrea, but would never force her into something she wasn't ready to face. She didn't need to wait long to know Andrea's intentions. Soft lips left Miranda's mouth as she took her time kissing and nibbling Miranda's jaw and neck. Sweet hands slid down Miranda's body, caressing her breasts and belly. The older woman released a long moan, feeling her body deliciously pressed against the bed, while those wonderful lips were ravishing her.

"Miranda, I need you, don't stop, please touch me."

Miranda opened her eyes and was surprised by the intensity in Andrea's gaze. She wanted the young woman more than anything, but was aware that her own cold body would be at least uncomfortable under warm human hands. Brushing Andrea's lips she quietly voiced her insecurities.

"Are you sure about this darling? Things are going a little fast between us, we should wait. My body… it's not the way it should be in our first time. I want to be beautiful for you…"

Andy smiled breathlessly.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life and I don't care. I want you, I need to feel you, you are beautiful baby."

That simple admission was enough to break Miranda's resistance. With a deep growl she took Andrea's lips with renewed passion.

"I'll show you how much I want you, my Andrea."

Andy couldn't keep her eyes open, the flood of emotions was so intense she felt her chest constricted. Her body was reacting to Miranda's hands as an instrument reacts to the musician and she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself anymore, she longed for Miranda's touch. Needing the contact and the feel of her skin, she pulled Miranda's blouse from the slacks, straddling the older woman's hips, she opened the buttons, marveled to see the perfect white skin of her chest, the beautiful curves of breasts and her flat stomach. She stroked Miranda's neck and chest, impressed with her softness.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You feel so good."

Miranda closed her eyes for a moment feeling deep desire run through her body. Unwittingly, the young woman had released feelings so long imprisoned in her heart. Her love had returned, her life was back and no one would take that from her again. She felt cold tears rolling down her face and the caresses ceased immediately. Andy hugged her worried, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Is there something wrong love? Don't you want it like I do? "

Miranda widened her eyes in surprise, looking at the woman before her, thrilled with the use of the intimate endearment. Instinctively she knew Andrea was a reserved woman and wouldn't call her "love" if her feelings weren't equally intense. She realized that Andrea's was setting her heart free as well.

"Yes, my love, I want you more than anything. Make love to me and take what always belonged to you. "

Andy smiled again, but this time her features revealed something more than tenderness and love: lust.

"Mine".

Andy kissed Miranda's neck again, caressing her still covered breasts. Her trembling fingers struggled with the bra fastener and her lips were hungry against Miranda nipples, inflaming the older woman's desire. Suddenly, Miranda rolled their bodies, kissing her lips with renewed fervor. Within minutes the clothes were no longer an obstacle and both moaned at the first touch of their naked bodies. Andy pulled away for a moment looking deeply in Miranda's questioning eyes, while her fingertips gently stroked her soft lips. Miranda kissed her hands

"You're beautiful Miranda. I don't understand all my feelings right now, but your presence inspires needs in me that I can't explain. Sometimes I can almost swear that you are the woman of my dreams, the face that torments me with memories that aren't mine… I don't know exactly why, but I need you tonight."

With eyes brimming with tears, Miranda kissed the delicate fingers caressing her lips.

"My love, I've been looking for you my entire life, don't make me wait anymore, let me take your pain and your doubts away. I really am the woman in your dreams as you are mine. "

Miranda couldn't articulate coherent thoughts as her lips explored Andrea's body, all her senses overwhelmed by the delicious taste of salty skin, the smell of her sweet perspiration. With a light touch she pulled Andy to her, exploring her lips, chin and neck. Andrea moaned when Miranda's lips touched her breasts and smooth hands explored the contours of her body. Miranda stroked her belly, the curve of the waist as the kisses deepened.

The sounds of Andrea's pleasure incensed her, but she restrained her urges, caressing the young woman as if she was the most precious jewel, the finest crystal. Miranda was aware of the necessity to keep a strict control of her own powerful instincts. She was not hungry, but to a vampire it was impossible separate sex from blood. She would only be completely satisfied when she could drink from the young woman, but that would not happen, not today, perhaps ever. She would love Andrea as a human, even if that meant to deny a part of her desire.

Andy was beyond reason; she was feeling like a sleeping beast emerging from darkness. As her excitement grew, her mind was assaulted by unexplained images of another life, another woman who felt an uncontrollable desire for Miranda. With unexpected strength she turned them both, looking in Miranda's eyes with an almost desperate passion.

"I need you, I can't wait anymore!"

Andrea kissed Miranda's lips with a desperate hunger. She had never felt this need, this uncontrollable craving for someone. Miranda was fascinated and made no move to prevent Andy's assault to her senses. She was equally hungry but would never deny Andrea's needs.

"I'm yours my love."

Andy's hands roamed Miranda's body as sweet kisses explored every corner of her mouth. She whispered Miranda's name reverently and the older woman felt the tears threatening to emerge once again. When Andy's fingers entered her, Miranda couldn't contain a deep moan of pleasure. She opened her eyes to see Andrea's intense gaze, as her fingers followed the sensual movement of Miranda's hips.

At one point, Andy saw a subtle change in the older woman's expression, her eyes reaching an almost wild brightness. It lasted only a few seconds until the frantic look was replaced by a controlled expression. Sensing the impending orgasm, Andrea's penetrated her even deeper, rubbing her clit. Miranda called out Andy's name in triumph, throwing back her head, while her body was wracked by delicious spasms.

Andy embraced Miranda, getting lost in her eyes. She felt a never before experienced happiness, even if a little rational voice told her that she couldn't feel this way for a virtual strange. As Miranda recovered, she kissed Andrea's passionately and the young woman completely forgot her concerns.

Her body was melting under Miranda's tender ministrations; soft lips caressing her neck and descending to her nipples. The older woman's kisses continued and Andy released a loud moan when she realized Miranda's intentions. Smiling, Miranda hummed in pleasure, leaving a trail of wet kisses through her stomach and belly. Parting the wet folds with her hands, Miranda was delighted to discover how wet her lover was, as she explored Andrea's core with her tongue. Andy lifted her hips to meet Miranda's tongue, clinging the sheet covering the bed. Andrea's cries of pleasure that were like music to her ears and as the spasms ceased, she looked up to see that Andrea had fallen into an exhausted sleep. She smiled tenderly, taking the beautiful brunette in her arms. Andrea's words were weak but clear.

"I love you Miranda."

To the older woman, if death took her in that moment, she would die happy.

TBC… and please, let me know if you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_The ceremony would be opulent as expected, considering the families social importance. Miranda could hardly breathe as the most important moment of her life approached. From the third floor window she could see the garden, beautifully decorated with white lilies and freesias, the guests already waiting for them. Miranda's suit was a perfect match to Daniel's as she would be his "best man", standing by his side the entire ceremony. She was waiting impatiently for her brother to set the last details in his own clothes and Daniel, seeing his sister's anxiety came closer, fastening the last studs of his shirt._

_"__Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. In a few hours, you'll be a married woman and I'll become an honest society gentleman."_

_"__I'm nervous Daniel, what if…"_

_Daniel interrupted her anguish thoughts deliberately, putting a hand on her shoulders._

_"__Look at me, Miranda. Everything is going to be fine. We just need to keep appearances, like everyone else in this damn society! Our lives are private and we live in the middle of nowhere, C'mon! What do you think is going to happen?"_

_"__I have my doubts; I'm still worried about Sebastian and Clarice. Sometimes I could swear they know. I need to protect her."_

_"__Miranda, the only person in this world that could create any problem for you would be the cheated husband. And guess what? That's me! Now listen, I talked to Madeleine earlier and she's nervous as hell."_

_Miranda's eyes softened and a smile brightened her face._

_"__Did you? How was she? She didn't let me see her today; she said it was bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding."_

_Daniel smiled grew as he rolled his eyes._

_"__I know that, she said it a hundred times during the entire week… so, I went to her bedroom just to check her and she was lovely, as always, but nervous. So, you need to control yourself, because if she sees any doubts in your eyes you really going to hurt her."_

_Miranda paced around the room. _

_"__You're right! I can't ruin our wedding day with my fears. When I accepted this I knew the consequences and she deserves an unforgettable ceremony."_

_"__Yes, that's my sister! Now tell me Miranda, is everything settled for you exchange your vows later? You had the jewels made?"_

_Miranda features softened again as she took a small velvet box from her pocket. After the official ceremony they would have a private moment just the two of them, were the real vows and the symbols of their love would be exchanged._

_"__Yes, the necklaces and the double pendants that represent our mutual commitment. I had it engraved in Paris, just for precaution and I designed two different figures that together form a pattern. I really hope that no one can realize the meaning."_

_Daniel put his hands on her shoulders as he faced her with an uncommon serious look in his eyes._

_"__Miranda, you're getting married today and no one, I mean no one will stop you. I'll do everything under my power to protect both of you, do you understand?"_

_She nods solemnly, giving him a tight hug._

_"__I'll never be able to thank you enough brother."_

_"__You already did, taking care of me in the last thirty years, now is my turn to take care of you. It's about time, don't you think?"_

_She smiled at him, her eyes shining with tears._

_"__For the wedding or for you to take care of me?"_

_Giving her his arm in a chivalrous gesture, he smiles broadly at his sister._

_"__Both, sis, both…. Come, your bride is waiting and she's a demanding little thing you know, she will certainly kill me if you're late…"_

…..

It was still early, barely past midnight, and Miranda lay still, flooded by her beloved's presence. Andy slept beside her, head resting on Miranda's shoulder, her tousled chestnut hair cascading over the older woman's chest. Miranda could hardly believe that less than a week ago she was nothing more than an undead body wandering hopelessly around the world, hoping that anything would put an end at her tortured existence. Now, lying next to the only soul she really loved throughout her entire life, she wondered about the mysteries of the universe, about forces beyond her comprehension. She was nurturing for the woman by her side the same deep love she felt for Madeleine and the reason for this feeling of completion was beyond the physical resemblance. She felt Madeleine in the look on Andrea's eyes while making love, in the exchanged caress, in the whispered words of affection. For some moments she had been launched in her tormented existence as a mortal, before losing everything.

Her memories dragged her to their wedding, the unforgettable moment when she had the first glimpse of her future wife - an angel in a white dress. Miranda smiled softly remembering that nobody seemed to notice that Madeleine looked only for her sister in law during the entire ceremony and that she could easily be seen more frequently in Miranda's arms during the party, than in her husband's company. She kissed the top of Andrea's head, looking at her beautiful relaxed features, as a wave of memories assaulted her. In that magic day, they promised their hearts to each other as their bodies and souls reached perfectly communion.

Lying in semi-darkness with Andrea in her arms, she thanked all the forces of the universe that allowed this reunion, which made it possible for her to have her life back. Miranda couldn't guess what she had done right to deserve such blessing, but she knew she would never repeat her past mistakes. This time fear wouldn't drive her decisions, she would never leave her again, never.

Despite the growing conviction about her actions, apprehension assaulted her heart as she thought about the real contours of their situation. Andrea was a mortal, a cultured and intelligent woman, who would demand explanations for all that madness. Before revealing any facts, Miranda would have to be sure about the other woman's affection, or her love could become fear or worst, revulsion. Miranda shivered at this perspective and the arms around her tightened. Andrea's sweet whispered words sound like the most beautiful music to her ears.

"Are you cold my love?"

Miranda smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No, are you? I thought you were asleep."

Andy turned and looked into her eyes "I dozed off for a while, what we've shared was intense…"

Miranda smiled, "I know, for me too."

After hesitating for a moment Miranda continued. "Everything has been so fast and extraordinary between us Andrea, although it appears we both feel the same. Are you okay with that, my eternal love?"

Andy looked into her eyes and it was as if a veil fell. For a scaring moment she was unable to breathe and pushed Miranda away from her body, gently but firmly. Miranda was shocked by Andrea's reaction. Had she made any movement to scare her lover?

"Did I say something wrong?"

Andy knelt on the bed, putting a hurtful distance between them. Her eyes were wide and her head tilted, as if she was trying to hear a distant sound. An unstoppable tide of strong feelings assaulted her: love, hate, passion, fear and lost. She couldn't bear Miranda's proximity. The older woman was deeply concerned with the growing shadows obscuring the beautiful doe brown eyes.

"My love… Andrea, what was that? Talk to me please."

Andy's was panting. She got out of bed, her naked body shaken by sobs.

"Damn, I can't stand this, not now!"

The terrible memories were back, as it happened so many times over the years. Since she became a grown woman, her relationships had been haunted by her inexplicable psychological problems. Andy knew the pattern: every time she felt happy in the arms of a lover, she would be tormented by images, sounds and feelings of loss and despair. Miranda got up, watching her intently.

"Andrea, what did you see?"

Andy looked at her like a small frightened animal and Miranda felt a deep sense of protectiveness beyond the confusion so clearly stamped on the younger woman's face.

"Andrea darling, don't be afraid. I will not judge you. I just need to know what you're feeling. Did you see something when you were in my arms? "

"Miranda, please don't ask me to talk about it."

"Andrea, you must trust me. I believe we shared very intimate and intense moments and I want to know everything about you. On our first date you mentioned a problem, but you were not specific about it. Could you share it with me now?"

The two were naked and standing in the middle of the room. Andy looked at her eyes and said softly.

"You have no idea what you're asking for. If I tell you a fraction of what I see or feel, I assure you: you won't talk to me again."

Andy's eyes roamed around frantically, looking for her clothes.

"I should go, it won't work! It never does! I get involved, people leave because they can't understand my problems and I suffer. This time it's worse, I couldn't bear it if you judged me."

Facing Andrea's despair, Miranda made a great effort to control her own emotions. Her lover's tears burned deep in her heart and she thought about the best way to ease the younger woman's pain.

"Andrea, I'm not a frivolous woman. I lived enough to know that life frequently can't be easily explained. You need to believe that my feelings are strong… I'm in love with you. Whatever you have to tell me, it won't make a difference, I won't leave you, I won't give up. If you want to leave me alone after what happened tonight, be free, I won't stop you. But you can't stop me from loving you."

Andy's eyes were brimming with tears. She sat on the bed, her head between her hands and elbows on knees.

"The dreams began five years ago. I don't know where they came from or what they mean. I see someone, a woman… she's so beautiful..."

Andy's eyes were lost, evoking images.

"So beautiful she takes my breath away, I feel like this woman was my life, the most precious thing in the world. But I don't know who she is, I never saw her... And when I wake, I can't remember her face."

Miranda fought back tears.

"In the beginning the dreams were happy, I felt so complete... And then, suddenly, they became violent and painful, but still I couldn't remember them, just the feelings… After a while, those images became more frequent, assaulting me all the time and I couldn't control my emotions anymore. When I became involved with someone, those images were stronger. I tried everything, doctors, medicine, everything, it didn't work.

She looked at Miranda as the tears fell freely.

"A few minutes ago, for a brief moment, my heart told me that you're the woman of my dreams and this is absurd. I really must be mad!"

Miranda remained in silence for a while. The situation was unusual; they were both naked, sitting side by side. She stood and walked toward the window. Watching the moon outside, the night that had been her only companion for decades, she made a decision.

"Andrea, do you believe in coincidences or do you think that facts are somehow connected in our lives?"

Miranda's deep voice pulled Andy out of her torpor. She saw the woman's naked body under the moonlight and couldn't avoid the deep feelings her lovers beauty evoked. She was mesmerized by her perfect skin, the soft curve of her hips, her beautiful silver hair. Finding her voice, she tried to focus on Miranda's words.

"I don't understand, why are you asking me this?"

Miranda turned slowly, her face unreadable.

"I intended to give you some time to think about our situation, but I think you deserve sincerity. You had a difficult night and things are going fast between us."

Andy looked at her seriously, waiting for her next words.

"Andrea, the things I'm going to tell are disturbing and I don't know how you'll react. You believe that I will be shocked with your problems but I know that after hearing what I have to say that's a great chance that you never want to see me again. But I'll say it anyway because I can't watch you suffer. "

Andrea remained motionless, waiting for her next words.

"I believe I can explain the images in your dreams."

The younger woman tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Miranda, what are you saying?"

"Andrea, how old do you think I am?"

Andy looked at her confused, not understanding the meaning behind Miranda's words.

"I don't understand what your age has to do with my lack of control…"

Miranda looked at her intently, as if waiting for her reply.

"I don't know… you should have maybe 50 years, although you look younger."

"And if I told you that I have almost two hundred years? What would you say?"

Andy smiled. "What? What are you saying? Are you trying to make me feel better saying absurd things?"

Andrea halted and her face grew serious. Realization came over her, as she remembered the creature attack and her doubts about Miranda's appearance.

"Who are you?"

Miranda approached, knelt in front Andy, still sitting on the bed. In a voice low and controlled voice Miranda uttered the dread words.

"I have one hundred ninety-eight years, I was born in 1812 and when I was 52 I suffered a physical transformation that made me who I am today. I can't be hurt or killed, I'm not human. I saw you the first time a few days ago at university. You reminded me of someone I loved with all my soul. I followed you for some reason I can't explain, remember this, I meant you no harm… While sleeping, you said names and you cried for help. I believe that somehow your memories are connected to me."

Andy deliberately observed Miranda's face as the vampire waited quietly until the information made sense. Miranda let the details of her own appearance speak for themselves – her white unmarked skin, her deep red eyes and sharp teeth. Even when Miranda careful hides these details with fresh blood, an astute observer would certainly notice her unnatural characteristics. Miranda held her breath waiting for the natural reaction of disgust and fear, but it never came. Andy extended her hand and gently traced sweet patterns over Miranda's face.

"You're skin is so white and perfect and your eyes… something happened while we were making love… They became brightener, it was beautiful."

Miranda got up immediately.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. When we made love it was like time didn't exist and for a moment lost control, I'm sorry!"

She turned her back to Andrea, regretting her own actions. Looking out the window she cried for her past, for Madeleine and for Andrea, that inadvertently had been involved in her dangerous and hopeless life. Feeling a light touch on her back, she turned to meet Andrea's deep gaze.

"What happened? What did you mean when you said you lost control?"

Miranda took Andrea's hands, pulling her toward the bed.

"Come to bed. The cold doesn't bother me, but you're freezing. We can have our conversation under covers."

They sat on the bed and settled the sheets around them, creating a warm cocoon. To Miranda's surprise Andrea came closer, hugging her, her slender legs around Miranda's waist.

"Talk to me Miranda, please."

"I had no right to invade your life like this. When I first saw you I couldn't think clearly, all I wanted was to be with you."

Andrea smiled tenderly, approaching their faces.

"I rambled around the world for so long, praying for something to put an end in my troubled existence. When I saw you, my love, just a few steps away from me, I seduced you, I acted like the monster I am and now I don't know what to do. I'm afraid, I could be dangerous, I could hurt you."

Andy was quiet for a long moment, trying to understand Miranda's words. She was not making any sense. She seemed to have some explanation to Andy's situation, even if she seemed so confused and despaired. Andrea kissed her lips softly.

"Miranda, I want to hear what you have to say. I know you asked me to wait, but if you're telling me you have an explanation for this madness, for everything that happens to me, I need to know, I can't wait. I'll sit here and listen to what you have to say and in the end I'll be able to judge whether you are a danger to me or not."

"Are you sure you want to hear?"

Andy shook his head slightly, putting her arms around Miranda's neck.

For almost an hour, Miranda told her about her life as a mortal, the story of her love and her loss. She told her about her beloved father, about Daniel and the first years of her blessed union with Madeleine. Andy couldn't hold back the tears as she felt Miranda's emotions through her words. The older woman seemed lost in her memories, her face expressionless and Andrea felt a disconcerting a desire to protect her, to stand by her side.

"I don't know if I can continue tonight, the details of the last part of my story are almost unbearable to me. All I can tell you know is that I was ripped from my life by those devils. I had a perfect life and they took it from me, turning me one of them. I was forced to abandon my wife."

Her words were interrupted by violent sobs. Andrea's felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces as the other woman cried desperately. She looked devastated, defeated. Andrea hugged her tightly, whispering sweet words of comfort.

"Easy my love, you're okay now, you're here with me, and we're fine. You look tired, I think we should continue this tomorrow. I know that the worst is still coming."

Miranda nodded, but didn't move for a long time, feeling protected in Andrea's arms. After a while she raised her head from Andrea's shoulder and kissed her lips.

"Andrea, aren't you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not. That creature… terrified me, but you… I don't think I could ever be afraid of you."

Miranda smiled tenderly, hugging her again. She felt exhausted and weak, haunted by her pain.

"I don't know if it makes me happy or sad. You should fear me, you know? I'm one of them, I'm dangerous."

Andrea moved away, holding Miranda's head firmly in her hands.

"Enough! I don't want to hear anything else, please. We had a hell of a day and we both need to rest. Please, stop torturing yourself."

Taking a deep breath Miranda pulled Andrea to lay by her side.

"You're right. It's time for you to sleep darling."

Resting her head on Miranda's shoulder, she tried to relax, but her mind was still fighting the sleep, hunger for answers.

"What about you, do you ever sleep?"

Miranda smiled, kissing Andrea's forehead.

"Sleep it's not a good word to describe our daylight torpor, but you could say that we rest during the day. There's one of the important things I need to tell you: I won't be able to be with you when dawn breaks - that's part of my condition. My species can't survive in the daylight, that's our greatest weakness. That's the only reason that will keep me away from you."

Andy hugged Miranda, nuzzling her neck.

"I don't care as long as you stay with me all night long. I don't think I can stay away from you anymore."

"Don't worry my love, I'm not leaving you, I'll be here, close to you, but in a hidden part of the house."

She paused and smiled.

"Tell me Andrea, your work appointments for tomorrow are they avoidable?"

"Maybe. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing would make me happier than knowing that you're here waiting for me. I mean, I'd like to wake up tomorrow and find you here in my house. "

"But honey I don't have clothes ... Or my computer ... "

"You can wear anything from my closet, we are almost the same height and you can choose whatever you want. In addition we have internet and lots of human food that I bought to you a couple of days ago. Could you stay, please? I'll be so worried about you if you leave."

Andy kissed her again, thinking for a moment. She would to have to reschedule a few meetings, but it wouldn't be impossible. She also analyzed the possibility of taking a leave of absence at work, to deal with her emotions.

"It will make you happy?"

"Yes, very much, will you stay?"

"Okay, I'll be here. Now show me where you sleep."

"I'll show you, but not tonight. I need you to understand a few things before you see where I rest. Tonight you'll sleep in my arms, and tomorrow when I wake up I will tell you everything you want to know. "

"And of course, I want to hear the end of the story."

"Yes, you will hear it. Rest now my love, let me help you sleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: violence, mention of rape and murder.

Chapter 13

When Andy awoke the sun was high, the house silent and she felt completely at peace. The only sign of Miranda was her delicious smell imprinted on sheets. She stretched, hugging a pillow, inhaling deeply her lover's scent. She couldn't wipe the smile from her lips. She lay a few minutes mentally resuming their conversation. Miranda's story was fantastic. Andy considered herself an open-minded person, definitely believing there were more unknown things in the universe than she might suppose - her own story was a good unsolved case. The night they had spent together seemed like magic, like a moment out of time. She heard her lover without questioning her, because she could feel Miranda's pain in each word, the personal loss accompanying her memories. However, in the light of day she should admit that many scientific questions have crossed her mind while they were talking. What exactly Miranda meant when she said she was transformed into something non-human? What could explain her intolerance to the sun and her belief that she could be dangerous? Is it possible that Miranda had some connection with her memories?

All these questions should be answered later. She smiled again thinking it would be a great challenge not jumping into Miranda's arms as soon they met, but she would control her needs until she got some answers. She thought again about the pain Miranda had to endure.

She decided to get up and start the day. Wearing Miranda's silk robe, she explored the house looking for food and the promised internet. She returned to the bedroom after taking a cup of coffee and bathed in sumptuous suite. She used the fancy cosmetics that certainly cost more than her salary, thinking again about the distance that separated her life from Miranda's. With sadness she faced the possibility that last night experiences could be a wonderful interlude in her tumultuous existence and that soon her empty life would go back to normal.

After bathing, she opened Miranda's closet, looking for something she could wear. She chose a white silk blouse that fitted perfectly, and black slacks. In the office, Andy found a laptop, answered a few emails and called her department, justifying her absence. She ate little during the day and barely saw the time pass. When she finished, she stretched in front of the computer, allowing her thoughts to flow to Miranda. The mere thought of her lips and her smell was enough to excite her.

Andy shook her head and checked the clock, it would be night soon. She looked again at the computer screen and opened a Web search, thinking for a moment about key words that could lead to the information she needed. She tried "cold bodies", "eating blood" and "intolerance to the sun". The search leads her to a strange series of sites related to occult experiences and night creatures like werewolves and zombies. She laughed to herself as she rolled the screen reading what was for her, nothing more than fairy tales.

When she was just giving up the crazy idea of finding any information in the midst of so much nonsense, a site caught her attention. An autonomous scientific society discussed unexplained animal attacks and the supposed existence of preternatural creatures. The author, a professor who claimed nearly twenty years of study in the area described a list of unexplained phenomena involving creatures that resembled humans, but that supposedly possess special vital properties. Andy reads the article looking for information. In a specific link she found the description of nocturnal creatures that pass through a certain body transformation that lead them to feed on blood and not tolerate the day. The author described in detail the characteristics of these superhumans: cold bodies, abnormal eye color, strength, speed... At the end of the article he mentioned historic facts and the term used to refer to such beings: vampires. Andy shuts the computer upset, shaking her head vehemently, deciding to let the subject drop for a while. She got up and thought she would still have time to prepare to receive Miranda.

...

Miranda opened her eyes knowing instinctively the day had gone. At this time of year the nights were shorter than days. That never bothered her before, but now, that she intended to spend all available time with Andrea, any minute would be precious. She heard movement outside and opened her vault, meeting Nigel. Serena and Emily were still sleeping and wouldn't awake for at least another hour. Young creatures were more vulnerable to the sun and although Nigel and Miranda would wake almost instantly after the sunset, Serena and Emily would probably need another hour to come back to life. Nigel contemplated her silently as they left their shelter. When they were crossing the long hidden hallway that led to the house, he said quietly.

"Andrea is going to be here with us tonight?"

"Yes, I intend to have her around me at least for a few days. We don't know what those demons are planning against us."

Nigel just nodded.

"I agree with you, it could be dangerous to leave her by herself."

"Nigel, I want the girls to get acquainted with Andrea and before you asked me why… I don't know. I just need to be close to her and of course, I expect that my clan treat her with respect."

They stopped at the last door that would finally lead them to the main house. Nigel touched her arm, before she unlocked it.

"I know that you're very confused about this woman, I can feel it. You must know that you can count on me, with no reservations. Despite that, I'm concerned. She is very fragile around us and even if you and I can control ourselves most of the time, the girls are very dangerous to her."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know Nigel and that's why we need to be extra careful around my love. I can't bear the idea of anything hurting her…"

"Miranda… I understand you, but you will need to think about something soon. You know that are two ways to protect her. One, forget her and let her go back to her mortal life…"

Miranda gave a feral glare and he flinched.

"Calm down Miranda, you don't need to kill me, I'm just voicing our options."

"That's not an option Nigel, so spare me the stupid ideas."

"Okay… the second one it's no better Miranda… are you ready to kill her?"

She looked at him silently, but didn't answer.

"These are your only two options my friend. I would love to have such a sweet creature in our family and there's no way I can tell you how happy I am to see that you're in love."

He smiled and continued.

"You've been good company in the last hundred and fifty years, but I have always asked when you would find some companionship."

She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead on the door.

"It's not easy Nigel, she doesn't know what we are yet. She is just impressed with my doomed beauty and the force of our connection. She hasn't the time to think about the consequences of our relationship. You and Emily…. It was easy to change you, you were dying. But her, she is full of life… I can't drag her from the possibilities of a mortal life. I love her so much that I can't stand the idea of taking her life away."

"Well, in this case we need to wait until you decide or until she decides…"

Miranda frowned looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight she will know everything about you and she will have to choose. She can go back to her life or stay, but she will have to face the consequences in both cases… let's have patience… first things first… we both need to eat. Here's my idea, I go first, when I come back the girls will be already woken and you can hunt with them. Remember that Serena must have three times more blood than usual, to be around your delicious Andy without jumping at her neck…"

Rolling her eyes, Miranda opened the door.

"Go and be back soon, the last thing I need is a fight in my own house and I doubt that even my presence would be enough to control Serena, she came from Europe thirstier than before, if it was even possible."

He gave her an ironical smile as he opened a window.

"I know… Our kid is voracious… see you soon."

Miranda saw him leaving and smiled as she detected Andrea's scent. She thought about the difficulties they would face together, she knew that Nigel was right, soon decisions should be made. She hadn't yet finished the story that would reveal the primordial fact: that she was a bloodthirsty creature of darkness. This information could change everything. Sighing, she remembered with tenderness the sweet moments of abandon in Andrea's arms. She knew last night she had partially changed in her arms while they were making love. Instead of feeling revulsion, Andrea seemed fascinated like a little creature in front of a large predator. Miranda shook her head to dispel any thought related to the danger she could represent to the other woman. Stepping outside the secret door, she caught the sweet fragrance of Andy, which came through the main door of the room. She went to the bedroom mirror, checking her appearance. It was even worse than the night before, her body cold and hard as marble.

The young woman heard her story with respect but couldn't have any idea about the danger Miranda represented. She strongly believed she would never be able to hurt her lover, but still she was scared beyond the possibility of being rejected. Andrea could be really scared facing Miranda tonight, but even with this perspective she decided to present herself as she really was. Andrea deserved the truth, in order to make the decision whether to continue with this strange relationship.

She found her lover sitting quietly in the living room reading a book from the shelf. The only light came from a lamp on a small table beside the couch. Andrea didn't notice her presence immediately and Miranda took the time to watch her, from the shadows. Andrea looked beautiful, wearing dark pants and a familiar blouse that left part of her shoulder and neck uncovered. Miranda didn't approach her, but Andrea felt her presence and looked up, finding her bright eyes. She looked at Miranda silently for a moment and the older woman tried to identify any sign of fear. Andrea welcomed her with a beautiful passionate smile.

"Hey gorgeous, I waited for you all day long."

Miranda was perfectly still for a long time and Andrea moved over on the sofa, making some space for her to sit. Although Miranda's eyes and body were barely visible, Andy could notice that the expression on her face was very serious.

"Miranda? Is there something wrong?"

Miranda wondered how brave she was. If only she knew the danger. Instead of taking the place on the couch she crossed the room, without turning her face to the other woman. She felt trapped in a supernatural body.

Andy started to get apprehensive. Last night Miranda had insisted that she should wait for her and now she was acting as if she was troubled by Andrea's presence. She stood, approaching the other woman.

"Are you okay Miranda? You seem upset. Please, tell me what happened."

Miranda heart tightened when she heard the uncertainty Andrea's voice. The vampire had made the girl promise that she would wait for her and she was there, beautiful, waiting like a lover would expect after a night full of such promise. Miranda felt bad about being forced to hurt Andy when she should take her in her arms and kiss her. With a harsh tone of voice, that betrayed all the sorrow she felt, she decided to expose her fears to Andrea.

"I feel like I have been unfair to you ..."

"What do you mean?"

Given the silence Andy reached out, but was surprised by Miranda's movement. In a second the woman who was a few inches from her went across the room, in a move impossible for a human. Andrea tried to calm down before speaking.

"Miranda, why are you running from me? You don't have to be frightened. "

Miranda smiled bitterly.

"Frightened? You're here in front of a monster and can't understand that I could put an end in your life"

With her breath recovered Andy felt her temper surfaced.

"What do you mean? Aren't you the same woman I loved last night? What happened to you? Please, explain your actions Miranda, I've been waiting for the most beautiful woman I've ever met, with whom I had the best moments of my life and now she is back, but she acts like she doesn't want me here."

Andy waited for an answer, but was greeted with silence.

"Okay, I can't force you to talk to me, I'll go and we can talk later. Think about what this means to you, because I already did." She turned toward the door and began to cross the room in long strides.

"Wait! Sorry, don't go, please."

Without turning Andy spoke in an angry tone.

"Will you sit beside me and talk to me like a person or will you keep flying through the living room? I won't stay if you are not able to treat me with respect, explain to me what happened."

Andrea looked deeply in her eyes and everything made sense. Miranda appearance was different from last night and if Andrea wasn't already prepared for that, she would be really scared. She approached the older woman, looking at her shining red eyes. She took Miranda hands and felt the cold. The other woman's skin felt like stone and her face was bewitching. Andrea pulled her toward the couch and they sat facing each other.

"I know you're ashamed of your appearance, but I need you to trust me when I say I don't care. I'll repeat your last night words, when you were trying to convince me to trust you: we share very intimate moments and I'm not leaving you, whoever you are."

Miranda closed her eyes, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to scare you, I hate my body now, I'm terrified and I can't believe you're here holding my hands…"

Andrea smiled and kissed the cold lips.

"I missed you Miranda."

Miranda forgot her concerns for a moment, hugging her fiercely. Andrea smiled at the rapid change in the woman's mood. She was still getting familiar with that rollercoaster of emotions. Miranda caressed her back and kissed her neck, before looking at her eyes again.

"I'm sorry about my actions. I'm worried about you. I'm afraid that after hearing everything I have to tell you, you'll be so afraid that you'll leave."

"Miranda, please, before you jump to conclusions about my feelings talk to me first. We interrupted our conversation last night and I need to know who you are, you promised me the truth."

Miranda nodded and said in a whisper.

"And you shall have it…"

She released Andrea, but stayed close.

"We have an hour before the others join us, would you like me to tell you more while we wait for them?"

"Yes, please."

Miranda looked at her hands in her lap, gathering strength to revisit her painful memories. She closed her eyes and begun.

"_We used to travel a lot, the three of us. Paris was one of our favorite destinations, as I always had business there and it was also Madeleine's home. She loved it and of course I indulged in her every single wish. Daniel would be happy anywhere he could find fun and lots of women, so it was easy to convince him to go with us. That helped keep suspicions low, they seemed a beautiful couple and I, an older protector. After three years of incredible happiness we were on one of those vacations. We would spend two weeks in Paris as I needed to control a few investments, including a good amount I had deposited in my wife's name. She was terrible with numbers and money, so I was more than happy to make her gains grow. Of course, it was a precaution, in case something happened to me. I wanted to be sure that she would be wealthy even in my absence, not needing to subject herself to an unhappy marriage to survive – the sad destiny of so many women at that time._

_We were there and we're having a wonderful time together, as always. One night, after leaving her at her mother's house, I was walking with Daniel in a dark alley. I mean, at that time, of course, the night was darker and you would have to be careful all the time. Despite that, even in our worst nightmares we could imagine what would happen to us._

_The attack came quickly and we haven't any chance to defend ourselves. I lost consciousness, waking in a dark cell. It's funny, almost fifteen decades later; I still can remember the smell of blood, feces and death. We were not alone, that were three more persons locked with us and Nigel was one of them. I'm not sure how long we'd been there, until we saw our captor's faces. We screamed until our voices were gone and I had to keep calm for Daniel, because he was simply terrified. All the time I thought about Madeleine to keep my sanity, I should survive to go back to her."_

Andrea already knew that the end of the story wouldn't be happy, but she was not prepared to face horror Miranda had to endure.

"_At night, the door opened and a girl, not much older than you, was dragged away by those creatures. It was so dark, we couldn't discern their faces. We heard her shouts as she was violated and their laughs as her protests faded. They were having fun making her suffer and that made me sick. I was the only other woman, so I waited to meet the same fate." _

Miranda's voice was steady and neutral, as if she was telling a current story.

"_I was so wrong. They took the other three, my brother being one of them. I heard the same strange noises during the night, screams, pleas for mercy and laughs and to my surprise nothing happened to me. Suddenly, I couldn't hear anything, not even their cries for help. I was shocked, horrified, seated in a corner, hugging my own body. After a few hours I was sure they were dead, but once again, I was mistaken. They were brought back to the cell, unconscious but alive. I tried to help them in the dark, feeling their temperatures and looking for wounds. The girl woke up and I asked what happened, but she only cried. My brother woke later, telling me what he had witnessed. He told me about the creatures, that he was convinced were demons. They've been used in every way, they were raped and beaten. He told me the creatures had sucked their blood, but to be honest I couldn't believe. I thought that it should be a rational explanation for that madness, that those people were probably a sadistic sect. _

_Nobody died that night and in the daylight we were fed with terrible food. We were starving so we ate and nothing happened for two days. The girl and the young man had fevers and we tried to comfort them, but the only one still in good shape was me. Nigel, Daniel and I became close during those days, as we tried to formulate theories that could explain what was happening to us. On the third day, they came back, repeating the first day actions. Again, I was spared."_

Andrea was so shocked she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't believe that her lover, that amazing beautiful woman had faced such horrors in her past. She kept quiet waiting for the rest of the tale.

"_The second attack was worst them the first. When Nigel and Daniel came back they told me that the others had died. Of course, I was asking myself if the worst wouldn't be reserved for me, considering that they still hadn't laid hands on me. Once more I took care of them and two more days passed with horrible food and no signs of life. It's unbelievable that I was somehow confident that I would leave that place, that I would be able to see Madeleine again. I was worried about my brothers and Nigel's life, of course, but my main thoughts all the time, were about my wife. I knew that she would be suffering believing that I was dead and I couldn't bear the thought of her in pain. I believe we'd been there for almost a week. One day, one of the creatures entered the cell, the dim light of torch allowed me to see his face and looking at me now, you know exactly what I saw. He pointed his fingers to us._

"_You're strong, you're worthy of a prize."_

_Pointing to Daniel he said._

"_Come, you will be released first."_

_Daniel stood and walked toward the creature._

"_I demand that you release my sister too, I'm not leaving without her."_

_To my surprise the creature smiled with horrible sharp teeth._

"_Don't worry, your sister is safe, she belongs to the queen."_

_Nigel, Daniel and I exchanged looks and Daniel asked._

"_What do you mean? Who is the queen?"_

"_If you come with me you'll know. Your sister and the other one will have to wait."_

_Daniel looked at me and I nodded. I thought that if he had any chance to be free, he should take whatever it costs. Of course, in that moment I was not in position to understand the meaning of the creature's words. I would discover later who was their queen and what were her intentions toward me._

"_Save yourself Daniel. If you leave this place, please take care of Madeleine, let her know I love her more than anything in this life."_

_Daniel hugged me. _

"_I'll come back to you."_

_I just smiled to him._

"_I know you will, go now."_

_Daniel left and Nigel came close to me, taking my hand. We remained silent for the entire night, hugging each other. I would have to wait two days more to know my fate."_

A single tear fell from Andrea's eyes as Miranda paused. She got up, enveloping the older woman in her arms.

"I'm so sorry my love."

Feeling the arms around her Miranda came back from her memories and smiled at Andy.

"I'm sorry darling, I was lost there for a moment. I never told this story to anyone."

"In this case, I'm honored to be the first to hear."

They kissed each other tenderly, until they heard a noise coming from the other room. Miranda smiled and hugged her close.

"Stay close to me, the girls are awake. We will continue our conversation later. I need to feed them."

"Okay my love, I'll be waiting for you."

Miranda kissed her again.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone, Nigel is coming back and he is a good company."

Andy hugged her one last time.

"Go and come back to me."

"Always, my love."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They ran through the night at great speed, moving too fast for human eyes. Miranda led the pack between dark streets, looking for opportunities, for potential victims. One lesson she had learned over the years is that each vampire creates a particular method in which to feed. After the first decade of uncontrollable thirst that claimed countless lives, she adopted a simple rule – never kill unless death is strictly necessary. She preferred the slow approach, the induced dazed state that would guarantee the much needed fluid of life.

Emily and Serena however were in their youth, what made self-control and almost impossible task. Very often their attacks would be fatal, even in Miranda's presence. They couldn't avoid it, the blood lust of earlier decades. Despite that, the couple also had their own way to deal with their prey, based on Emily's life and death experience. The young redhead had been violently attacked in a dark British alley almost thirty years ago, being left to certain death. Her motionless bloodied body attracted Miranda but instead of ending the girl's suffering, she had mercy, feeling the strong wish to survive coming from such young soul. For the second time in her immortal existence she turned another one. Emily was pleasantly grateful and since that night became the most devoted friend and protector, being even possessive at times, which could easily explain her hostile attitude toward Andrea. Miranda knew the younger vampire would risk her own life to protect her creator, but Miranda would need to trace some boundaries in case she attempted anything against Andrea. She wouldn't tolerate any wrong movements around her lover, even from her children.

Watching the beautiful couple approaching a man, she knew he was done. Her girls were indeed immortal and implacable, but they never once attacked an innocent. Serena used to say that if they should hunt, they would take big predators, so they carefully choose their prey between murders, robbers, and rapists. Emily felt a special pleasure feeding from the rapist, feeling it was somehow like revenge. Miranda waited from a distance, avoiding his pleas and cries for help. After occulting the body, they joined Miranda making sure Serena would be more than satisfied before they came back to the townhouse. When they approached their shelter, they slowed their pace and Miranda felt Emily's increasing displeasure to join Andrea and Nigel. She halted, startling the two young creatures.

"Emily, could you please explain the emotions I'm so clearly feeling from you. Andrea is my guest, I expect you to honor our hospitality rules."

Emily stood in a defiant position but didn't answer. Serena, feeling that Miranda's mood was becoming dangerous, tried to protect her mate, excusing her behavior.

"Miranda, you must understand that Emily is not used to have strange people around us, especially human. You know how suspicious and protective she can be about our family…"

Miranda interrupted Serena with an impatient gesture.

"Serena, Emily can speak for herself. I'm sure she has a good explanation to her inappropriate behavior concerning my lover."

Emily gasped shocked and Serena covered her mouth, barely suppressing a small cry of wonder. The blonde beauty was a romantic spirit and Miranda wasn't surprised to see happiness crossing her features as she hugged Miranda.

"Oh Miranda, I'm so happy for you! I haven't the chance to speak to her yet, but I know she's beautiful. I'll be glad to have her in our family."

Miranda smiled tenderly to her girl, but before she could tell her that they would have to be patient about bringing Andrea into their clan, Emily interrupted them.

"I can't believe it! Are you both insane?"

Miranda raised an inquisitive brown giving Emily time to reflect on her tone and Serena was surprised by her wife's reaction.

"What's the matter my love? Aren't you happy that Miranda finally found her mate? You told me more than once that Miranda was always so lonely so what's wrong about her finding love as we did, you should be glad."

Emily looked at them with an annoyed petulant expression Miranda knew so well.

"Well, in case both of you haven't noted, Miranda's lover is a damn human!"

Looking directly to Miranda she continued.

"You brought a human to our shelter! How am I supposed to be calm if while I'm resting and an unknown person that could be infiltrated in our clan to destroy us, is freely walking through our house? You put us in danger!"

Serena nodded, but before she said anything to contain her wife, Miranda came so close to Emily that she could feel the heat emanating from her body. Looking directly at her eyes she used all her authority.

"I'm very disappointed with you my child. I would never believe, if I wasn't hearing your words in person, that you would consider me such a terrible leader. Do you really believe that I would put our clan in such position? In spite being my creation, you know nothing about me, you have no idea who she is and what she means to me. I'll warn you for the last time Emily, because I've been patient… don't speak about her in this tone again and if I see any hostile behavior around my lover we will have a big problem."

To emphasize her words she bares her sharp teeth.

"Since you brought this woman in our life you're different, you would never treat me like this! This is her fault!"

Miranda's was on the verge of losing patience and put Emily back in her place, but Serena's calm tone brought her sanity back.

"Miranda, what I believe Emily is trying to say is that all of it is too sudden and that we don't understand your actions. I've got a feeling that's something you're not telling us. There's something really special about that girl, I can tell…"

Miranda, who never explained herself, decided that for Andrea's benefit she should make them understand her actions.

"You're right, there're a lot of things you don't know."

They were near the house and she could already feel Andrea's presence, her delicious smell. She was fine in Nigel's company, so it wouldn't be a problem if they spent a few more minutes away. Opening her thoughts to her children, she let her terrible memories surface.

…

Nigel found Andy seated on the couch and so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice his presence. She was holding her legs close to her chest, her gaze directed to the window. Not wanting to scare the girl, he announced his arrival acting like a human would: noisily. She looked at his direction, smiling when she recognized him. Looking at that beautiful specimen he could perfectly understand Miranda's desire to keep her close. She was beautiful, with big expressive eyes and an easy way to be around.

"Hi Nigel, Miranda told me you were coming…. Were you… hunting? Is it the correct term?"

He nodded quietly, sitting by her side. He was very well fed, so he knew his appearance wouldn't be a problem.

"Yes, you could say that. I was hunting and the girls are doing the same with Miranda right now. Did she tell you about it or you just assumed what you're asking?"

She thought for a moment about her conversations with Miranda and her effort to connect them with the information she already has. Even if they hadn't talked about it, she was clever enough to suppose how they feed.

"She didn't explain me yet, but I can imagine… you need human blood don't you?"

"Actually we need blood, hot and fresh blood. Humans are the biggest prey you can find in a city. We can feed from animals too, but you would have to attack the big ones like horses or cattle, so… humans are the easiest target."

She was quiet for a long moment and he respected her silence, aware that it could be difficult to human rationality to accept that strange parallel reality. Hopping that Andy's love for Miranda would make it easier for both of them he didn't insist. When he thought she would drop the subject she continued.

"Last night Miranda was telling me about your story. She hasn't finished yet, but I would like to tell you that I'm really sorry. I don't think I would be able to survive the pain and the fear you had to endure."

He was touched by her words.

"Thank you… that was a long time ago and the memories are fading away. I believe the transformation didn't have the same meaning to me. I was almost dead when Miranda gave me the chance of life… but she didn't have that choice, she was alive, healthy and happy. Her life was destroyed by those creatures..."

Curious about the rest of the story, she couldn't resist the temptation of seeking some answers.

"Nigel, I really intend to wait for Miranda's version of the facts, but please tell me just one thing. That creature that attacked me two nights ago… is he connected to your story? He seemed to know Miranda…"

"Hum… yes and no…"

"What do you mean?"

"Christian is younger than us. He was created later and he's nothing more than a servant… the real problem is his master… she is the one who took Miranda's life and that believes, for some reason, that your lover belongs to her…"

Andrea was shocked, but didn't interrupt him.

"They are a strong clan, powerful and dangerous, but they respect us."

"Nigel, if they are so strong, why would they would be afraid of such a small group?"

Nigel smiled and she could see his sharp teeth. His voice was deep and dangerous.

"Well, you'll learn that Miranda can be very challenging sometimes…. She had her life taken by those creatures, but she also claimed revenge. After we got our freedom, she tried to come back to her life, but unfortunately things were not the same… I believe she will let you know about it at the right moment… anyway, she was furious, I've never see anyone so magnificent and frightening at the same time. For obvious reasons, when she asked my help I was more than disposed to assist her. So, together we ambushed them, killing one by one. Their leader is a smart creature, so she escaped, learning in a very painful way that no one should underestimate an opponent, even a small one."

Her thoughts were tumultuous as her journalist mind was gathering and organizing fragments of information. Before she could ask for more, Nigel tilted his head as if listening something. Seconds later the three remaining members of the clam joined them in the living room and Andrea heart beats faster as Miranda approached her smiling, taking her in strong arms. She looked the same woman who approached her in the nightclub; her body was warm and soft, her eyes a deep shade of blue. The older woman didn't hide her affection, kissing her lips tenderly. For a brief moment Andrea forgot they were not alone, immersed in Miranda's passionate gaze.

"Did you miss me my love?"

Andrea caressed her face, brushing a silver lock from her forehead.

"Yes, more than you know. Did you hunt?"

Miranda was surprised by Andy's light tone and looked inquisitively to Nigel, snarling. He made a dismissive gesture and stood, putting a safe distance between Miranda and his neck.

"Don't look at me like that! She came to her own conclusions; I just answered a few questions."

Andrea continued her gentle ministrations, soothing her lover with soft caresses.

"He's telling the truth, you don't need to be upset. I just want to understand how your bodies work. This is so fascinating!"

Emily gaped horrified. Andrea expected a sharp remark, but the redhead surprised her with a low and soft tone.

"How can you be fascinated by such abomination?"

She took a step back from Miranda, taking one of her hands. Looking for Emily she thought for a moment about her own feelings toward the group. Even considering the recent information about their nature she was not afraid. Andrea was indeed fascinated with them. She couldn't deny that their lifestyle was disturbing, but analyzing what she already knew, she considered their existence a miracle, an inexplicable fact. She chose her words carefully, trying to explain her point of view.

"Well Emily, I'm a very practical woman, I believe in what I see and can explain. I would never conceive something as fantastic as your bodies… your velocity and strength, it's really admirable….I understand that, in a human perspective I should be shocked by your… feeding procedure, but, that's how nature works, creatures feed from creatures, you're like giant predators…"

She smiled nervously under their scrutiny, but continued.

"Believe me, I understand what you are, I had a very disturbing example of your destructive potential last night but even so I'm curious… I mean, right now I'm looking at you and my brain is asking if the chemical components of your body structure are similar to my own and if your metabolism is somehow different."

Four pairs of eyes looked strangely at her and she was embarrassed for a moment. Emily had her mouth open and Miranda was visibly impressed. Suddenly, Nigel released a resonant laughter. He came closer to Andy took her face in his hands and looked directly at her eyes.

"You're a very special one, I'll be glad to protect you."

He kissed her cheek surprising everyone and left without another word. Miranda looked again to Emily and Serena.

"Girls, I need some time with Andrea, because her opinion about us is still based on fragmented information and she deserves to know the truth. I'll ask you to help Nigel to protect the shelter while I talk to her."

Emily and Serena left the room and Miranda pulled Andy toward the couch. They sat facing each other and Miranda smiled to her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"We need to make some decisions about us my love; the following days will bring a lot of challenges and you'll need to decide if you will face them with me or leave."

Andrea opened her mouth but was interrupted by a soft hand covering her mouth.

"No, you'll decide after you know everything. Emily is right about one point: we are indeed an abomination and I need to add dangerous to this equation. Right now you're seeing me as your lover, but I am so much more than that… and you need to know to judge. Can we go back to the story?"

Andy smiled to her reassuringly. In a swift movement and with no effort, Miranda brought Andy to her lap, nuzzling her neck. Closing her eyes she concentrated in the past again.

"_After that terrible night, when I had no Idea if my brother was dead or alive, we waited for two long days, what I would discover later it was a strategy to break our will. Nigel was already hopeless, doubting that Daniel would be released. He was convinced that the creatures would torture us until dead, even if any of us could understand why nothing had happened to me until that moment. _

_On the third night we heard movement outside the door and Nigel flinched, hugging me tight._

"_They came to take me, Miranda, they're going to kill me."_

_I heard voices and stood, trying to discern what they were saying. Nigel was completely terrified and I tried to reassure him._

"_Calm down, I hear different voices. I don't know who is out there, but they don't seem to be the same creatures that attacked you days ago."_

_I heard the sound of the door being unlocked and stepped back, trying to protect Nigel with my body. An incredible tall and pale man came in and I tried to see his face in the dim torch lights. I was right, he was nothing like the others. This one was richly dressed and his face was beautiful. He was tall and dark hair, but I noted that his eyes were strangely bright. With a strong baritone voice that sent shivers all over my body, he introduced himself._

"_My name is Tiberius. Miranda, please follow me."_

_All the fury and frustration for our terrible condition came as my temper rose. _

"_I beg your pardon? You kidnapped us, committed murder, took my brother god only knows where and you have the audacity to talk to me as if I should obey you. I demand an explanation to this insanity! What's that all about? Where's my brother?"_

_He didn't react to my rage, giving me a complacent stare as he offered his hand._

"_I understand you have many questions and you shall have your answers, but I'm not in a position to offer them to you. Your brother is fine, but you can't see him now."_

"_Why not? Where's he?"_

"_As I said before, all the answers will come in the right time, from the right person. You must come with me if you wish to see your brother again and understand what happened to you."_

_I looked at Nigel who was frozen in a corner, unable to react. _

"_What about my friend? I won't leave him alone."_

"_Miranda, the destiny of your friend and you will be decided by the queen. I don't know what's going to happen to him._

_The mention of a queen called my attention, because the creature who took Daniel has also mentioned this person. Hoping that this weird queen would know where my brother would be, I made the decision to follow him, wherever he would lead me._

_Turning my back to Tiberius I walked toward Nigel, calling him softly. He looked at me like someone who would be killed any moment and I felt a great compassion for him. I brought my arms around his shaking form, hugging him tight, reassuring him._

" _I'll discover what's going on and if we're lucky I'll try to negotiate the terms of our release. Don't worry, money it's not a problem and I'll pay the ransom. This madness will have an end and you must trust that I won't leave you here."_

_I felt his hot tears in my shoulder._

"_Miranda, those people are not like us, please, be careful."_

_I gave Nigel a last hug, kissed his cheek and followed Tiberius out of the cell. When outside I breathed fresh air for the first time in days and looked around. Beside Tiberius there were two creatures, almost too strange and beautiful as him - a redhead man and a gorgeous blonde woman. They lead me through long dark aisles and stairs, until we reached a sumptuous room. He opened a door and I was surprised to see a beautifully decorated bedroom, where I could see a bed and a bath-tub. On the bed there was a change of clothes and underwear and in a small table on the corner I could see food and wine._

_Inside the bedroom, the lights were brighter and I could see the real face of my captors for the first time. Nigel was right: those creatures were not like us. Although their actions until that moment were not more than polite, I hesitated when my mind registered the real contours of the situation. I knew nothing about them, I had no idea of what they wanted from me, but my previous certainty that I would solve the puzzle with money faded. Thinking about my options, I decided to cooperate, at least until I could have I better idea about the nature of this madness. Tiberius tilted his head in a silent compliment._

"_I hope the accommodations are suitable. The queen sends her compliments and wants you to know that she is anxious to meet you. I'll wait outside until you're ready."_

_Before leaving he smiled broadly to me and his teeth told me that my chances of leaving the building alive were futile."_

Miranda interrupted her narration when Nigel entered the living room again. She released Andrea, waiting for his report.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe you'd like to know that Tiberius is outside, asking permission to come to you."

Miranda's eyes narrowed and she tightened her hold in Andrea's waist.

"That means that She is already here."

Nigel nodded, his face showing his displeasure.

"Should I let him in?"

Miranda kissed Andrea and stood, still holding her close to her chest."

"Yes, let's see what he wants. Call the girls and come back to the house."

After he left, she looked Andy in the eyes.

"Please, stay close until he leaves."

Andrea held her tighter and waited.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry about the delay! We're approaching the end and I need some time to put together some important details. In 4 or 5 chapters I'll conclude the story. Thank you so much for the reviews, comments and opinions, you're wonderful!

Chapter 15

Miranda protected Andrea with her own body as the imperious vampire entered the living room, looking around like a hunting beast. Even after all this time, she couldn't suppress a flinch when she laid her eyes on his impressive figure, the unusual height, the extremely pale skin and white eyes. His long, black hair was lustrous as his dark beard. He was probably the oldest vampire Miranda had ever seen, although she knew that older creatures rambled around the word. In her uncountable journeys she had the opportunity to meet many individuals of her kind, but never once she laid her eyes on anyone as magnificent as Tiberius. She felt Andrea's shivering under his gaze, blinking her eyes in wonder. Miranda was still impressed with the girl's attitude toward them, a mix of astonishment and curiosity. Serena and Emily were obviously terrified and Miranda couldn't blame them. Nigel adopted a protective stance, although he knew, as well as Miranda, that if Tiberius were to cause any trouble, he would be a terrifying opponent. Tiberius opened his hands, extending them before Miranda in an old gesture of peace. His deep melodious voice echoed in the entire room.

"Greetings Miranda, it's good to see that you persevere."

Miranda tilted her head in compliment, smiling at his impeccable courtesy. Even in the old days, she was never able to hate Tiberius. The old Roman vampire always had been honored, treating her with respect.

"Tiberius, what a surprise… What brings you to my shelter? It's just a coincidence that you come to me just when my clan has been threatened?"

He smiled showing his immaculate teeth.

"A long time ago, right before sparing my life, you told me that you didn't believe in coincidences. Have you changed your mind?"

Miranda closed her eyes briefly as images of that terrible day came to her mind. Her fury and her desire for revenge brought destruction to dozens of vampires. After Madeleine's death, she came back to Paris and killed every single cursed soul involved in her kidnapping and transformation. Only three creatures escaped that night and Tiberius was one of them. Thinking about his question, her face softened and she looked at Andy, who smiled tenderly at her. Hugging the young girl tight, she answered.

"If you asked me this same question a few days ago, I would tell you that destiny is nothing more than God's joke… but today, I tell you that I can see a meaning in everything that happens, so, could you please tell me why are you here tonight?"

"Miranda, you're right to assume that my presence is related to the visit of an old fallen queen."

Miranda narrowed her eyes and exchanged a brief glance with Nigel. Her oldest friend approached her, standing by her side in a protection movement. He decided to intervene.

"Tiberius, I hope you understand that if you came here to tell us that you're under that demon's protection you're an enemy in this house."

Tiberius took a step closer, looking directly at Nigel. Miranda tightened her hold in Andrea, retreating. The older vampire groaned.

"Nigel, I would listen before make any assumptions. I came in peace, but you know that I never had patience with discourtesy."

Nigel snarled back in a clear intimidation gesture, but Miranda put her hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, my friend. Tiberius didn't give us any reason to fight. Let's hear what he has to say."

Tiberius took a step back, looking directly to Miranda.

"I could feel her presence and her thoughts. I never saw her again, since those years, so you're wrong to assume that I would be here as her servant. Those years were the worst of my existence and I would never go back to that madness. I know she's after you and I came to offer my services to you, not to her."

Miranda couldn't be more surprised.

"I don't understand… Why?"

"You could have killed me that night but you didn't and believe me, I wouldn't blame you if you had. I never ceased to believe that somehow I owned you for that day. So I'm here to protect you and your clan against our common enemy, if you accept my help. She is not just after you, there's something in her thoughts and feelings… she's possessive in a different way and now, seeing this beautiful human in your arms I believe I understand. She will be dangerous Miranda, I came to warn you because we both know that you broke your mental connection with her decades ago. Unfortunately, my bond to that creature is stronger than yours, so I never ceased to feel her. I can tell, with entire certainty, that she will bring a terrible fight over your house, she wants you back and she will do whatever is necessary to succeed."

In a rare gesture of confidence, he let the others feel the sincerity of his thoughts. He opened his ancient mind to the four vampires in a silent invitation. Miranda had to control her mind to mentally accommodate Tiberius powerful presence, but she couldn't feel any menace coming from him. After a brief moment, he added.

"I have a shelter in this city and I can be here as soon as the night falls, for as long as it's necessary, until the menace is gone. I can also add that I will be delighted to kill her if the necessity comes."

Miranda released Andy for a moment approaching the old vampire. Inhaling his scent, she looked in his eyes and read his thoughts. She knew Tiberius was powerful and dangerous and that an association of that nature could bring great problems. If her situation was any better, she would probably refuse. Having a creature that old under your roof would be the equivalent to playing with a loaded gun, but she couldn't face her options. Her small clan would be defenseless under a big attack, so Tiberius offered more than help. He offered a chance of survival. Miranda took his hand, bringing his pulse to her mouth, asking silently permission to seal their deal. He nodded and she drank. The others approached them, waiting for repeat their master's action.

Andy was mesmerized watching the silent interaction between the fantastic creatures. Her lover had apparently accepted the offer, considering she had exchanged blood with Tiberius. Now the others were surrounding the older vampire, repeating their leader's action. Andy was so curious about the fascinating display, that she was startled when Miranda came back to her side.

"Are you all right darling?"

Andy blinked and looked at her lover, noting that her pale skin was unusually flushed and her eyes beautifully brighten. Miranda took her hands, bringing them to her lips.

"I know that's not easy for a human to accept this and I would prefer that you didn't have to see this entire conversation. You're probably scared now."

Andy smiled at her and mimicking the vampire action, kissed Miranda's hands. She whispered nervously.

"Well, to be honest, I'm more curious than scared. I mean, look at this guy, how old is he? His skin looks even more translucent than yours, if that is possible and his eyes are like crystal, it's amazing."

Rolling her eyes to herself, Andy completed.

"I'm here whispering like an idiot and he can probably read my thoughts."

Miranda sighed, still holding her hands and looked at the creatures, still deeply involved in their blood exchange.

"Actually, you have an incredibly closed mind. It's rare, but it happens sometimes. A few humans can keep their thoughts closed to our scrutiny and you're one of those individuals. We have no clue about what you're thinking."

Andy gasped shocked.

"Really? I had no idea…"

"Really… that's part of my concern about you. You know… Madeleine used to have this same ability… she was impossible to read and that one of the reasons why I lost her."

Andrea didn't insist, but made a mental note to ask about that later.

"Answering your previous question, he is indeed very old. Tiberius was a Roman soldier and in case you're wondering, exchanging blood is a good old way to make a promise between our kind."

Nigel turned from the group, approaching Miranda.

"Tiberius will stay the night and you can have your time with Andy. I know you have a lot to talk and we still have to decide together what to do about her presence in our house."

Miranda smiled and grabbed Andy's hand.

"You're right Nigel, there are a lot of things to be decided, but first I need to finish the conversation I started last night and that seems impossible under recent events. Come darling, let's go to our room."

Passing by the others, she stopped for a brief moment, looking directly at Tiberius.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for what you're doing. I won't forget it."

Tiberius bowed his head, and rested his hands on his broad chest.

"I'm honored to serve you, master."

…..

Once in the bedroom, in silent agreement they took their clothes off and lay in bed. Tonight, Miranda's body was warm and soft and Andy revealed in the new sensations caused by their closeness. So much had happened in a few days. She was overwhelmed by emotions as her head rested on the older woman's chest. They had so many things to say to each other and Andy still didn't have the time to put her feelings together, to understand the extent of the changes Miranda caused in her life. There were changes in her feelings, in her symptoms and in her view about the meaning of life. The vampire showed her an entire new reality and she was still getting acquainted with the whole impact of Miranda's presence in her existence. The other woman was holding her quietly for long minutes, lost in her thoughts, absently caressing Andy's arm. Andrea turned her head, looking at her eyes and kissing her soft lips.

"A penny for your thoughts beautiful lady…"

Miranda smiled broadly, hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm just wondering the meaning of Tiberius visit."

"Can you explain to me what happened in the living room?"

Miranda turned her body, facing the girl. She rested her head in her left hand, while her right one traced small, sweet patterns over Andy's arms and chest.

"Are you asking about the blood exchange or do you want a large picture of the conversation?"

Andy closed her eyes, trying to focus under Miranda's touch.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to understand the whole scene."

Miranda looked at her seriously.

"Tiberius was here to warn me about a great threat… you see… The creature that killed me, transforming my body in this… this…"

Miranda made a disgusted gesture over her own form, but Andy stopped her words with a playful kiss, winking at her.

"If you ask my opinion about it, I can assure you that nothing wrong with your body. Actually, it can be a delicious source of pleasure."

Miranda nodded and smiled tenderly.

"If you don't stop that, I'll never finish this conversation."

Andy kissed her again, but retreated.

"Okay, I'll behave. Now, can you please continue?'

"I was saying that the vampire responsible for my transformation always had a possessive claim over me, even if I never encourage her affection. I've hated her with all I am since the beginning, but against my will, apparently, she still believes she has some kind of power over me. I'm very concerned about your safety. She can be very dangerous…"

"But Nigel told me you defeated her in the past."

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing much, he just answered a few of my questions. It is true? That you almost killed her?"

"Yes, my love, it's true, but the circumstances were different. I surprised her, killing her acolytes, so, it was easy to challenge her. Of course, she won't make the same mistakes again…. I believe she will be more prepared and dangerous this time… She's a very arrogant creature but her pride is also her weakness, I need to find a way to use it again against her. We have no ways to know what kind of games she will play."

Andy caressed Miranda's chest and belly, resting her hands on her waist.

"I trust you; you'll figure out what to do when the time comes."

Miranda looked at her eyes with a haunted expression on her face.

"Madeleine trusted me once and I failed her, you should be more careful around me, my love…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're very trustful beautiful woman and I don't deserve it. Andrea, I've been trying to tell you that more than anything, we are doomed creatures, we're dangerous to humans. That vampire is a great example of our tendency to perversity."

"But Nigel, Emily and Serena, are you telling me that they are also bad in essence?"

Miranda interrupted her abruptly.

"They are the loyalist creatures I have ever met. They saved me more than once from certain death. Nigel knows the story of my transformation because he was there, he has been a faithful friend in the last hundred years and he never once disappointed me. The girls are a breath of fresh air in my life. They're still young and had never been confronted with the ultimate consequences of immortality. They are not like the demons that killed me."

"So you could say that there are distinct types, good and bad ones, like we can observe between humans?"

Miranda saw the course the conversation was taking and said impatiently.

"This doesn't diminish the fact that we kill to survive, that we are creatures of the night hungry for blood. Do not let your fascination for us prevent you seeing the danger I am to you. Humans are in danger around us... We are predators, attractive and deadly beasts – it's part of our nature to produce an atmosphere that attracts our prey."

"Did you kill her?"

Miranda was surprised by the sudden question and for a moment she couldn't understand. Andy looked up with a puzzled expression as the meaning of the sentence reached Miranda's mind. The question was taken with anger, and for a moment the old woman forgot about the present and the woman in her arms, projecting her memory of the past.

"What? Do you think I hurt Madeleine? How can you ask that? How can you even think about such a thing?"

She turned away indignantly, with a sharp movement, her voice suddenly cold.

"I would never hurt Madeleine, she was the love of my life. She was everything, the air I breathed, the warmth in my veins, the beating of my heart, everything ... Please, never say anything like that again. You have no right. "

A flood of images and memories came back to her and Andy was taken aback by an uncontrolled feeling of rejection and jealousy. She couldn't hear Miranda talk about another woman like that, not after the moments they shared. She knew the feeling was foolish and premature, that she couldn't feel so possessive about a woman she only had met. Even considering the possibility of having a strange connection with Madeleine's memories, she couldn't control her temper.

"You're right, I have no claim over you!"

She stood up suddenly, picking up her clothes that were scattered over the room. Miranda seemed perplexed by her reaction and remained motionless as the young woman dressed with sharp movies.

"What are you doing, Andrea?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving. Sorry if I ever attacked the noble memory of your cherished wife. I've had enough of your moods for one night. First you treated me as if you didn't want me around, minutes later you act as if I was the love of your life and now this, this… arrogant tirade!"

Andy could not contain sarcasm that went through her voice.

"I did not mean to offend you or your beloved Madeleine, I'm sorry if I did."

Andrea was painfully aware of her own vulnerability in the situation. She knew nothing about that woman or her needs. Her feelings were taking control over her rational mind and she felt fear. Not the fear of being attacked, but to lose her sanity again. Looking around frantically, she passed her hand over her hair, in desperate need of fresh air and space. She was surprised by her own strong reaction and knew that part of it was an uncontrollable foreign possessiveness toward Miranda and that scared her more than anything.

"I'm going now; I need to think about this situation. I just realized that I've been here for the last 48 hours and that I need some time to myself, to put my thoughts in order. I'm sorry if it seems that I'm overreacting, but I'm not feeling well."

Miranda was terrified for a moment.

"Wait, you can't go! I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude to you, this is difficult to me..."

"This is difficult for you? I don't believe this… listen Miranda, it's late, I work tomorrow and I need to rest. The last two days were... wonderful but I must go now. You make me feel things for which I have no explanation and I'm scared ... Please ... I just need to go."

"Okay, I won't stop you, I'll never force you to do anything you don't want, but please, give me a chance to explain my outburst! I'm so used to cherishing Madeleine's memories that I forgot for a brief moment that I had you in my arms! I'm sorry, I would never treat like that on purpose."

The last words were voiced in a painful whisper. Andy, who had already reached the door, turned with a small smile on her lips, reassuring the other woman. She was still mad, but most of all, she was still feeling the necessity of being alone.

"Miranda, I'm not leaving you, I will be in my apartment as always, resting and thinking. Tomorrow we will see each other and talk again. The last two nights were the most important of my life, don't forget this. Still, the whole situation is very disturbing to a human as you've said so many times."

Andy looked into Miranda's eyes and what she saw softened her anger. Miranda seemed lost, sad and scared. At that moment she seemed a young, frightened girl and Andy was flooded by tenderness. Andy opened her arms and Miranda hugged her fiercely, hiding her face in Andy's neck while her body was shaken by sobs.

"Don't leave me please."

"Hey, don't be upset, I'm not going anywhere. I just thought we could think a little about all this. I'm just confused and needing some space, but you need to believe that I won't leave you for two reasons."

She held Miranda's head with both hands and looked at her eyes, adding in a whisper.

"First because I don't think I can't live without you anymore…"

She kissed Miranda fully on the lips and the other woman responded with equal fervor.

"I can't lose you, my Andrea…"

"Shh… trust me, I know and I feel the same. You won't lose me. As I was saying, I can't be without you and I'm dying of curiosity, you still own me the end of the story, don't you?"

Kissing Miranda again on her lips Andy stepped back, but before she left, Miranda grabbed her hand and without saying a word, reached for the golden necklace resting on her own neck. Andy felt tears in her eyes as Miranda took it off. The vampire looked at the double pendant, taking it to her own lips and opened the chain, placing the jewel around Andy's neck. She took Andy head in her hands, looking directly at her soul.

"You'll have the two pendants until we meet again. Tomorrow, when I have you in my arms, you'll give me back the sun and keep the moon. Will you keep it for me?"

The tears fell freely as she kissed the older woman.

"It will rest above my heart, until tomorrow."

…..

Miranda found her clan outside the door, observing Andrea leaving.

"Nigel, with me. Tiberius, Nigel and I will be guarding my lover's apartment. She had to go to her own place, but I won't leave her alone. I hope you can keep an eye on our shelter and in my girls."

Tiberius nodded.

"You can be certain of that. But before you go… could you explain this strange coincidence? How is that possible? That woman, she is identical to…"

Miranda sighed heavily and interrupted him.

"Exactly Tiberius. This whole mess begun when I found that woman and now, I can't stand the possibility of losing her… I'll die before anything happens to her."

Nigel's voice was annoyed.

"Nobody is dying, we're here for you and if that crazy blood sucker bitch thinks she will have an easy fight, she's pathetically delusional. I'll kick that old butt myself if she gets near to you ever again."

Emily and Serena approached them, holding hands and the petulant redhead raised her chin in defiance, baring her teeth.

"Anyone who threats our family will face a painful death by my hands."

Nigel smiled at the young vampire.

"I believe we have a line of dark creatures ready to kill our old master Miranda."

Looking at the small, but faithful group, she gave her orders.

"Protect the house and be prepared to fight if I need you."

The three vampires nodded as Nigel accompanied Miranda. Once outside, they followed Andrea's car with no great effort, standing outside the building as the young woman rested. They couldn't feel anything in the apartment, but Miranda's intuition told her that something wasn't right. Ignoring his concerned vigilant partner, Nigel asked.

"So, now that we're alone, can you tell me what happened?"

"What do you think? My temper ruined the night."

"She is young, very young, so you'll have to get used to love fights again."

Miranda rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. She was more concerned about her surrounding and potential threats. She was still recriminating her earlier behavior. Her lack of control had caused Andrea to leave and now she was in a vulnerable situation.

"I know it's difficult to believe, but not everything is about you, do you know that?"

"Shut up, Nigel!"

Her friend gave her one of those infuriating sardonic smiles.

"Not before I tell you that you're not guilty for everything that happens in the world. Madeleine's death was not your fault and Andy's actions aren't either. She's a grown up woman who had a couple of unbelievable days to think about. Anyone in her place would need some time, you need to understand that."

"Believe me, I do. She needs some space and I respect that. But she was there in my arms and just because I couldn't control my feelings, she left. I hurt her Nigel and this is the last thing I want to do."

Nigel notes her tension.

"Calm down Miranda, she's fine."

A few minutes passed and Miranda looked at the apartment window, scenting the air.

"Nigel, I have a strange feeling and… what the hell! What is this smell?"

Nigel looked around again, making a strange deep sound in his throat.

"Miranda.. I believe what we scenting is… Andy's fear!"

In a jump, Miranda was in the air, but even before she gets to the apartment she knew it was empty.

…..

Andrea opened the door of her dark apartment and entered. She was deadly tired and couldn't wait to get to bed. It was late night and the silence was deep, so she went to the kitchen, almost sleeping as she drunk a glass of milk. She had a lot to think about, but first of all, she needed some rest. Entering her bedroom, she didn't bother to turn on the lights as she changed in an over-sized T-shirt. Suddenly, she had the strange impression of movement in the corner of the eye and she smiled, thinking that Miranda couldn't keep her promise to give her some time. Heading for the lights, she turned, ready to make a joke, but she stopped in mid motion. She gasped and took a step back when she saw a stunning woman lounging quietly in her bed. With a sense of Déjà vu, she notes the pale skin and red eyes. She didn't bother to ask who the intruder was - she already knew.

Showing her sharp teeth, the woman smiled, talking with a sweet voice and strong French accent.

"Oh, what a sweet girl… I see you already know who I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Andrea, my name is Jacqueline."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Night and Blood – chapter 16

_She was running as fast as she could through the Woods, painfully aware of the cold and the exhaustion. Her torn dress, wet and covered in mud, was tangled in her bare legs slowing her down as her disheveled hair covered her scratched face and eyes. The physical exertion made logical thoughts almost impossible, but she was conscious of two necessities: escaping from the creatures and reaching Miranda. Jumping over some roots she turned into the path, heading in a familiar direction. Her only wish was to reach their special place - Miranda would be waiting for her and this nightmare would end. In the corner of her eyes she could see the demons surrounding her and she tried to run even faster. _

_When she approached the tree, she could already discern a feminine form waiting for her in the shadows and a flood of relief invaded her heart. When she reached their special place and the figure she thought was the love of her life, all she felt was sharp disappointment. Instead of her lover, she would meet death in the arms of a dark haired woman. While her life left her body as her blood was drained, her last thoughts were of her wife, her eternal beloved._

…

Andy woke up screaming until she realized she was just dreaming again. At least, she could remember the images and the face of her murder. Pressing her hands through her sweaty hair, she looked around, noting that she was in an unknown bedroom, wearing a thin old fashioned cotton dress. She stood and found herself in front of a mirror, suppressing a scream. The woman staring back at her was wearing the same dress of the woman in her dreams, just before she was killed. Her ironic mind told her she was dressed like a virgin who would be offered in sacrifice.

Looking around frantically, she moved to the door only to find it locked and when she turned to reach the window she found the same face of her nightmare standing a few feet away from her. The woman offered her a strange smile, but didn't move, looking at her body with a hunger expression. Andy's was frozen in place as a trapped animal - her instincts still getting used to their unnatural stillness and those terrifying red eyes. After a moment that seemed like an eternity the creature moved, sitting graciously in a nearby chair. She made a courteous gesture toward the bed, inviting Andy to sit.

"Please, sit down Andrea, you look exhausted. We wouldn't want to see you fainting again, please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to eat or drink? I could order for you."

Andy nodded, sitting on the bed, aware of a growing sense of danger fulfilling the air. The creature seemed relaxed, satisfied with herself.

"The resemblance is indeed remarkable… When I laid my eyes on you, I thought for a brief moment I was seeing a ghost… Madeleine, the woman that had everything I wanted but couldn't have."

Andy lost her voice, feeling sweat drip her back, despite the chill of the room. The woman was looking at her with a pensive expression on her face, as if trying to remember something.

"Miranda… the only creature I truly loved in my life… You know, I have been in love with her from the first moment… those days were pure joy to me and my clan as we hunted freely around Paris. I always felt a certain pull to the aristocracy, so I used to frequent the high society circles. In a blessed night, I saw my Miranda for the first time. She was easily the most beautiful and interesting human in the room and I couldn't take my eyes from her. I was impressed with her attire, her sharp mind and her passion for life and I was sure I had finally found my mate, my immortal lover. Before I could approach her, I felt the most sublime feeling coming from her as she looked at a stunning woman. Madeleine was dancing with Daniel, so at first, I didn't understand what I was seeing. The two women seemed connected in an inexplicable way – you only could understand what I'm saying if you were a vampire, if you could feel the way we do… Their love was something I had never experienced before and I felt devastated… I was younger and used to have my wishes attended so I didn't bear the knowledge that I couldn't have that kind of affection."

The young woman stood motionless, looking attentively at the creature as a deep sense of lost and compassion invaded her heart. She grieved Madeleine and Miranda who were so happy once and lost everything to the destiny. She also felt sorry for the woman in front of her that never once in life had experienced the emotions so deep buried in Andy's heart now. Nobody in the world, scientists, poets or priests could find the words to explain the most sublime of all feelings. Heavy tears escaped her eyes as the woman continued her litany.

"That night I decided to have Miranda, not imagining that my actions, instead of bringing me love, would present me with the most intense hate I had ever experienced."

Jacqueline stood, turning her back to Andy and looking out across the window.

"As you already know, Miranda is pure intensity in every single action… that night I made a plan to get my future lover to me. Of course she was not happy at the beginning; my acolytes could be very violent, so I didn't make a first good impression…"

Andy couldn't contain her rage about the easy way the woman was describing the most devastating experience of Miranda's life.

"You kidnapped her! You killed her wife, what did you expected? Love in return?"

The vampire turned her attention to Andy, raising a defiant eyebrow.

"Well, the first years after the transformation can bring irremediably changes to our personality. The hunger is our first and only thought, the lust for blood… I thought Miranda would forget her after a while, but it never happened. I woke up one day to find her coffin empty, so I tracked her, to convince her that she belonged to me. As I said before, I was younger and my temper was difficult to control. When I realized she was again with Madeleine, making love to her night after night and amazingly controlling her hunger for the human I was incensed. All I could think about was the human's death… only now I can see how I underestimated their connection… I was blind by jealous and I made the biggest mistake of my life… if I could go back in time I would had never take that life again… the consequences of my actions you probably can imagine: Miranda was devastated by her loss and her fury came to me with renewed force, I barely survived her attack and never accepted losing her. Somehow she found a way to break our mental connection and for decades I looked desperately for her… A few nights ago I felt her again, when she projected the same love she felt for Madeleine on you."

She looked at Andy with an intense purpose and the young woman flinched under her cold stare.

"When I saw your face in Christian's thoughts I was horrified beyond the impossible. The only certainty I had, that Miranda would never find you again, was jeopardized!"

She approached and Andy looked around thinking desperately in a way to escape. The creature laughed, extending a cold hand to touch the girl's cheeks.

"Don't worry darling, I won't hurt you…"

Andy widened her eyes and tilted her chin in challenge.

"If you think that killing me you'll have her back, you're delusional. We love each other and nothing… nothing will keep us apart."

Andrea stood facing the startled woman.

"Don't you see? I found her again and I will look for her forever! You can kill me, but you can't destroy my feelings, you can't break our bond!"

Jacqueline gave her a serious look, taking a step back.

"I don't know what made you think that I'm going to kill you…"

Smiling at Andy's puzzled face, she continued.

"Oh, my sweet girl… don't you see that I would never make the same mistake again?"

Andy shivered under the evil glare.

"You want revenge; you want to make her pay for not loving you."

Jacqueline tilted her head, laughing hard.

"Revenge? I never wished revenge, haven't you listened to anything I said? I want my Miranda back and I'll do anything under my power to have her again! I took away her lover a hundred and fifty years ago and tonight I'm going to give it back. You, my sweet girl, will be my offering, my gift to my Miranda and I'm sure she will love the surprise…"

…

_It took two long years to control the hunger, to claim her rational mind back. She was surrounded by demons like her, but they would never understand her needs. Even in the deepest blood lust - when killing were not just a necessity, but an indescribable pleasure – she never forgot her wife. Madeleine was in her thoughts and in her heart all the time and as soon she felt she could approach her again without hurting her, she left Jacqueline madness behind. Every night during those two years she kissed her pendant, casting a silent prayer to her soul mate. Finally, in a beautiful night, she found her lover sitting in their favorite place, looking at the full moon. Miranda stood motionless at a distance, not wishing to startle her, but Madeleine sensed her presence and before she could hide, those beautiful eyes were locked again with hers. Madeleine sobbed and Miranda, that never could stand her tears, came closer. _

"_Oh my god! How is that possible? They said you were dead! I want you so much, my love, that my mind must be fooling me!"_

_Miranda came closer, knowing that Madeleine would probably run when her face became visible. The younger woman was frozen in place, blinking her eyes in disbelief and Miranda felt a tender touch in her face as her own tears fell freely. Before she could say anything, Madeleine hugged her fiercely, crying hard in her shoulder._

"_You came back to me!"_

_Never releasing Miranda, Madeleine found her cold lips, kissing her hard. Miranda was enfolded in her arms and her self control was tested in their first moments together. Looking deep in her red eyes, Madeleine whispered against her lips._

"_I never believed you were dead… my soul could still feel you… you're here and you're real... Talk to me my love… please, let me hear your sweet voice again!"_

_Miranda kissed her, looking deeply into her eyes. Hugging her fiercely she told her about her nightmare and her transformation. Madeleine couldn't believe in her story in the beginning, but after a few demonstrations, she finally understood that her lover was not human anymore._

_After their first encounter, Miranda came back every night for almost two months. After a while, she made Miranda promise she would also be transformed and they would be together again - after all they were married and they had made vows to stay together in any circumstances. _

_For every night, Miranda was in her old house when the sun was down, making love to her wife, guarding her sleep. The day would bring the loneliness again and soon she would have to make a decision about their future. Miranda hesitated, not for lack of desire, but for fear that her lover wouldn't bear an existence full of pain. The hunger and the killer instincts would certainly break her lover's tender heart. __So, she waited…_

_On that fateful night, she knew something was wrong as soon she left her shelter – a dark cave located two miles away from her property. When she came into the night air, Daniel was waiting for her, his eyes indicating the blood fever. Her younger brother that she always loved like a son was lost to the darkness and couldn't recognize her own flesh and blood. He attacked her with incredible strength with the clear intention to capture her. He was obeying his master's orders and Miranda was forced to fight him. They were both young creatures, with similar power and abilities, so the confrontation, until she submitted him to her will, knocking him down. Only later she understood that he had received orders to stop her, to keep her away from Madeleine, until his master could find her. For that night, she could never forgive him._

_She found her wife's body covered in blood, lying still beside their favorite tree. There are no words to describe the pain she felt as she tried in vain to give Madeleine her own healing blood, crying until she had no more tears. She buried her lover with her own hands and sat in silence waiting for the sun to put an end in her suffering. Nigel found her covered in mud and blood, sitting under the tree and had to fight with her all the way to the shelter. In the first week he had to be vigilant, until her grief was transformed into rage._

…_._

Miranda runs at such an incredible velocity, that even Tiberius was having trouble to keep her pace. On her way through the dark streets, as she followed her lover's scent, her entire clan joined her. She was going to a certain trap, where she would possibly face her death, but her family was following her, despite her strong wish to face her fate alone. Turning abruptly she continued the persecution, sensing that she was approaching the location. The path was leading them to a quiet neighborhood, full of imposing mansions and Miranda stopped in front of an ancient iron gate.

"It's here. She is in this house."

Nigel touched her arm in a warning gesture.

"Miranda, we have no idea what we are going to find inside… are you sure we're going in without a plan?"

Miranda looked for any signs of fear in their faces, only to find eyes full of strong determination. She knew in that moment that they would be there for her no matter what.

"My friends, I will ask for the last time if you're sure about it. I won't blame you if you leave…"

They stood their ground for a long moment, until Tiberius moved toward the gate. Looking at her with an evil smile on his face he said: "I believe that a subtle approach is out of the question here…" With a strong pull, he grabbed the gate without any effort, throwing it away behind his back, while Emily crossed the threshold, shaking the dust from her fashionable dress.

"Let's kill this bitch and hunt; lack of blood makes my wife cranky!" With a deep row, the entire clan answered to her request.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Obsidiana

Night and Blood

My wonderful beta: hurdygurdygirl – Thank you so much for your patience and generous help in this story!

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to release the conclusion, but I was really in doubt about the final chapter. I created a few possible ends to our heroines, until I could be actually satisfied.

I have finished this tale for now, but the story is still so alive in my head. I don't think I can say goodbye to my dark creatures so soon…

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented "Night and Blood". Your support made the experience even more fun.

Chapter 17 and Epilogue

They were expecting fight or at least some resistance while they crossed the silent and dark hallways. The house was old and decorated in classic style – the wood covering the walls giving a somber aspect to it. Miranda was guiding the group, Tiberius and Nigel right behind her, Serena and Emily guarding their back. As they approached the room where she knew she would find her lover, they were not stopped, but the creatures surrounding them had a dangerous look in their faces, as if waiting for the right moment to placate their instincts. Besides Andrea, she could feel sixteen creatures in the house, most of them young, still suffering from the thirst. Honestly, Miranda couldn't understand why Jacqueline was surrounded by such a small and weak group. Casting a silent warning to her clan, she halted in front of a carved wood door, touching the surface in an attempt to feel whoever was inside. She made visual contact with the others, opening the door.

A large hall poorly illuminated by candle lights guarded three vampires and Andrea - beautiful under the moonlight. The dim lights coming from outside, accentuated the shadows around them, but Miranda could easily recognize Christian, Daniel and Jacqueline, dangerously close to her lover. Andrea was sitting in a wood chair, wearing a white old-fashion dress that made her even more similar to Madeleine. Behind the chair, holding the young girl's neck in a possessive manner was Jacqueline. Miranda restrained her first impulse to attack when her eyes, now perfectly adapted to the dark, could discern Andrea's scared ones. She lost her balance when she saw Daniel's face after all those decades of absence. His gaze was lost, defeated, only a shadow of the young energetic young man that had been the second most important being in the world for her. He was looking for Andrea, as if trying to understand the meaning of the scene before his eyes.

The door behind them closed and Miranda's brain worked fast to understand the situation. Tiberius was the strongest vampire in the room followed by Jacqueline, Daniel, Miranda and Nigel. Christian, Emily and Serena were too young to make any difference in a real fight – they would be destroyed in a matter of minutes. The advantage she had with Tiberius by her side, was compromised by the fact that Andrea had her human fragile neck firmly held in Jacqueline's hand and the vampire could extinguish her life in a second.

Andrea had an interesting look on her face, a mix of fear and anger – her moves restricted by the vampire's claim over her. Miranda looked at her lover's eyes, trying to reassure her silently. Observing their exchange, Jacqueline smiled at Miranda, pressing even more of her body into Andrea's back.

"My darling Miranda, it's so good to see you after all this time. You're even more beautiful than I remembered and I missed you terribly. Isn't this a wonderful reunion? I took the liberty of bringing your beloved Andy to our new house. Now our family is complete."

Miranda couldn't believe in the tone of affection coming from the odious creature. Jacqueline held an ironic expression on her face, her teeth dangerously exposed.

"Jacqueline, I demand that you take your hands away from Andrea. Right. Now."

"Oh, darling, why are you so mad? Aren't you happy to see us again, your lover and your brother? Your family"

Miranda offered a feral smile, her temper escalating to a dangerous level.

"My lover has your dirty hands around her neck and that creature hasn't been my brother for a long time."

Her words seemed to take Daniel away from his stupor and he looked from Miranda to Andy, tilting his head in a strange way. Jacqueline laughed again.

"Oh, I can see you haven't lost your lovely boldness, I can't wait to taste it again."

Andy's nostrils flared and no one in the room would doubt the look in her eyes – jealousy. The young woman was in a fragile position and remained quiet, but her eyes held no defeat or fear. Without taking her eyes from her lover, Miranda decided to prolong the argument with the purpose of gaining some time to decide what to do.

"Jacqueline, you know how I hate to wait or repeat myself. I demand that you explain your objective with this pantomime. Do you really believe that after all this time I would come back to you?"

Jacqueline seemed surprised for a moment.

"Darling, I know we had a few misunderstandings in the past, but there's no reason to keep this stupid resentment between us. You know that I can offer you the world: money, power, position, blood – whatever you want from me. All I want from you is that you assume your position beside me. You were transformed by a reason, I choose you! You're my consort, you're mine! Why are you avoiding your fate?"

Nigel approached Miranda, giving her a silent support. Miranda could hear his thoughts clearly.

"_Miranda, don't infuriate her until her hands are not that close to Andy's neck. If we could take her away for a second…"_

Miranda avoided the acid remark. "Jacqueline, I'm not interested in those things anymore, I desire to follow another path. I'm not here to fight, I just ask you to please, give me back Andrea and leave us alone. You can have anything in the world…"

Jacqueline looked again to her, a hurt frown changing her face.

"The only thing I truly wanted has been denied to me – Your affection… I know I've been possessive and destructive around you, but you have to understand that I love you. I changed in these decades we've been apart, I'm different now, and things can be different now, you see? In the past I was stupid, I should never have killed her… I never thought I would cause you so much pain. I just wanted you, completely. You must understand that things will be different now, you can have her, she can be your pet, I won't interfere…"

Miranda closed her eyes to control her nerves. The situation was so unbelievable that she had to contain the urge to laugh hysterically. That creature talking about love had destroyed her life, murdered her soul mate and condemned her to suffer eternally. Jacqueline had always been self-centered and that cost Madeleine's life. She was unable to hear anything or anyone around her – claiming what she believed was hers at any cost. Miranda wouldn't repeat her past mistakes – she would save Andrea even if that meant having to play that sick game. Faking a calm she didn't feel, she asked.

"Jacqueline, I'll do what you want, just let her go…"

Andrea nodded and closed her eyes as the vampire behind her gave a satisfied smile. "Darling, don't be so defeated… It's simple: I'll give you back what I took from you and you give me back what you took from me. Everybody will be happy."

The silver-haired vampire narrowed her eyes and moved two steps in Jacqueline's direction. Christian stood, but her master gave him a silent nod. "I don't understand what you are saying. What do you want to give me back?"

Jacqueline pulled Andrea in her direction, forcing the brunette to stand from the chair. With this movie, Andy's back was fully pressed against Jacqueline's body, the vampire hot breath caressing the sensitive skin of her neck. Andy body became rigid as Jacqueline licked a sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck. Miranda's eyes held a furious murderous look, but Jacqueline didn't seem worried.

"Don't do anything stupid Miranda, I have your pet right here where I want her… You don't want that in a careless movement I break her neck…"

"Jacqueline, I'm warning you: if anything happens to my mate I swear to you that will have no place in this world where you can hide from me!"

The woman's laugh sending a cold shiver all over Andy's body, "Your mate? I am your mate Miranda! This woman can be your pet, your playmate and of course I'm intended to share this beautiful body with you. Understand one thing: I'm being very generous with you, but stop testing my patience!"

Jacqueline caressed Andy's breasts and belly. "She's beautiful indeed, very desirable. I'm going to give her to you, as a proof of my intentions. She will become one of us and you can have her as long as you can… I have nothing against playmates; God knows I have a good number of them… Don't worry darling, your Andrea won't suffer…"

Suddenly, Miranda understood and a painful howl left her lips. Jacqueline would transform Andrea, not to give her to Miranda, but to keep the young woman bounded to her. The transformation process would create a bond between them and even if Andrea would be strong enough to break the connection as Miranda did in the past, she would need Jacqueline in the first years, until her hunger subsided. Jacqueline intended to keep Miranda connected to her, using Andrea.

Everything happened in an incredible speed. In what appeared to be a second, the room was full of vampires, attacking Miranda's small pack. Andy felt when her skin was broken by a painful bite as her blood left her body. Fighting for a few seconds, she tried desperately to ease the iron grip on her neck, but her hands were not strong enough. She saw when Miranda jumped toward her, just to be intercepted by Christian's form. With her vision blurred, Andy saw when Nigel came to Miranda, helping her against Christian. She saw Tiberius incredible straight as he destroyed so many creatures. She heard Emily's cries when a young vampire hit Serena, throwing her across the room. She saw everything and then, suddenly, she saw nothing more.

Miranda felt tears in her eyes as she witnessed Andrea's face becoming pale, the blood drained from her body in a matter of seconds. Fighting to get to her lover, she cried, smashing young immortal bodies with her powerful hands. She was aware that time was against her Andrea when she saw her beautiful body hit the floor unconscious. Jacqueline knelt beside her, looking directly into Miranda's eyes, as she bites her own pulse, breaking the skin. Miranda looked around frantically, fighting to get to Andrea, but knowing that the number of vampires around them would delay her actions. In a corner, oblivious to everything around him, she found Daniel - his inexpressive eyes showing no reaction to the action around him. Miranda looked at her brother and he seemed to sense it, moving his sad eyes from Miranda to Andrea's lifeless body, lying just a few inches from him. Miranda shouted as if her heart was being torn from her chest.

"Daniel, help me!"

In a swift movie, that remind Miranda of a viper attack, he jumped grabbing Jacqueline's neck and everyone in the room felt the wave of surprise and rage coming from the old creature. She tried to disentangle from his grip, but his actions were moved by an unexpected force, like a beast waking stronger after a long period of hibernation. The balance between the opponents changed. Even with Emily and Serena out of the fight, Tiberius had destroyed Jacqueline's acolytes leaving Nigel and Miranda to deal with Christian, who fled from the house as soon as Daniel attacked his master. Nigel, now free from Christian's attacks ran to help Daniel, but before he could get to them, the dispute was over. Covered in blood, Daniel held Jacqueline's head in his hands, snarling to Miranda.

The silver-haired vampire was kneeling beside Andrea, her desperate sobs echoing in the chamber. Dropping the disgusting bloodied head, Daniel tilted his head like a curious animal, as if trying to understand his sister's pain. He approached, kneeling in the other side Andrea's body as his eyes looked for Miranda and his pale hands touched the cold skin of Andy's neck. Nigel, Tiberius, Serena and Emily were silent, fearing that it was already too late for the human. For a long moment that felt like a century, nobody moved and Miranda cried even harder as her arms held Andrea's body close to her chest. A silent tear fell from Nigel's eyes as he understood that Miranda was reviving the past, crying the death of her soul mate for the second time.

Nigel saw Tiberius moving by his side, already acting to clean the mess of bodies and blood covering the room - the vampires should be burned faster, to be completely destroyed. While he was still deciding if he should help Tiberius or support Miranda, Daniel surprised everyone, grabbing Miranda's wrist, before bringing it firmly to his mouth. Miranda's blood flooded through the broke skin and Daniel guided the red fluid to Andrea's mouth.

…..

Epilogue

She opened her eyes, adjusting her preternatural view to her surroundings. The place beside her was empty, but she could still feel the sweet scent of her mate surrounding the confined air of her vault. She stretched her legs and smiled, feeling the soothing presence of her lover as she could hear her footsteps outside her shelter. I dim light enfolded her when the locked door opened to reveal the bright blue eyes that could read her soul. She extended her hand to touch the face above her, more beautiful than ever, now that her eyes could see beyond the limitations of flesh and blood. Smiling she opened her arms, only to be involved in the most passionate embrace. Miranda's arms were heaven around her, her hot skin - an obvious result of fresh blood in her veins – making Andy hungry for her. Sharp fangs came down breaking the ivory skin, seeking the precious source of life that would keep Andy's hunger tempered until she could hunt.

Miranda insisted, since her transformation, that she should be Andy's first source of blood night after night. The necessary measure avoided the usual painful hunger, so common in young vampires. She would always be the last one to wake and that would give Miranda enough time to feed properly, filling her immortal veins of blood that would feed her beloved.

Andy rolled her eyes as she drank, moaning from pleasure. Miranda held her head in place, caressing her hair as she whispered soft words of encouragement and love. "Yes darling, drink…take everything you need…"

Miranda's sensual voice inflamed the young vampire, who held her mate with renewed strength. Miranda smiled at the sweet sounds coming from her lover's lips, while her hands caressed Andrea's body.

"Oh, please Miranda, please…"

"Please what, darling?"

"Oh God, I need you, take me, fuck me baby."

Miranda's held Andrea's head with both hands, looking deeply in her red eyes. Smiling to her mate, she bit Andy's neck, drinking her sweet essence as her right hand found Andrea's hot center. She entered her with two fingers as Andrea's hips bucked frantically against her hands, rubbing her swollen clit in Miranda's palms. Now, that they were the same, there was no concern about her mate's fragility as they made love, so Miranda didn't restrain her need. Andy, still not familiarized with her new body and needs, claimed her lover with the ferocity of a newborn vampire – to Miranda's delight. To a vampire sex and blood were intimately connected, so night after night, since Andy's transformation, the feeding process became a heated lovemaking scene, that would have no end, until both of them were satisfied.

Their bond was undeniable. Miranda felt alive again, her chest burning with happiness to have her sweet love back in her immortal life. Andy came hard and Miranda held her body tenderly, caressing her soft strands. Their kisses were languid, a deep exchange of blood and affection. Andrea nibbled her ear, whispering.

"Hmm, your blood is so sweet my love. Can we stay like this forever?"

Miranda smiled at the unguarded lovely expression on her mate's features. Andrea was eager and bold, in the way that only young creatures would be. During the first year, the hunger would be her most faithful companion. When fed, the vampire's attention would come back to the world, to the incredible sensations evoked by the new body, so everything around would fade. Miranda would be her truth connection to the clan.

"I would love to be like this forever… but you must feed, hunt, and learn to deal with your new body. Besides, the others are eager to be with you, especially Daniel and Serena."

Andy smiled, remembering for the first time that night that they were not alone in the house. "Daniel… Do you think he will ever come back from his nightmares?"

Miranda kissed Andrea's forehead, thinking about her brother, lost in his own painful memories. Andrea seemed to be the only bridge between his foggy brain and the world around him.

"I don't know my love. I have no idea of what kind of torments he was subjected all those years. He is safe now, but it could be years before he connects to us again. I feel that he is happiest around you. He loved Madeleine and he recognizes her spirit in you. Everything is fine now, it's just a matter of time, until he understands he is safe, that he has his life back – that we are together again. A new beginning for all of us…""

They remained embraced, feeling completely at peace for the first time - Andrea's soft whisper solidifying their faith in the future.

"A new beginning indeed and all I need is you, the night, and blood."

The End


End file.
